FNG
by Bad Boy ver9.0
Summary: A new agent joins the Warehouse team. AU version of show after Trials. Claudia/OC. Chapter four uploaded and chapter 1 has been edited.
1. FNG

FNG

Summary: While on her first mission by herself, Claudia finds herself in trouble and has to ask a total stranger for help. Post New Guy, strays into AU, different version of Trials.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

Note: I own Riley but not everyone else.

It was an ordinary night at Angels and Kings, the alcohol was flowing steadily and bodies were moving to the beat on the dance floor. Guys were trying to assert they were baddest guys in the room and the women were trying to decide what moose they wanted to cut from the herd for themselves. One guy in particular was having his hands full between two women, he was glad they had the privacy of the VIP room.

"Ladies! There's no need to fight. There's plenty of Tyler to go around." Secretly he was hoping for a fight. It wasn't an uncommon thing for Tyler for women to fight over him. He enjoyed it. It made him feel powerful. Tyler wasn't sure how or why this was happening but he figured 'why question a good thing?' It wasn't the first time this had happened but it certainly wouldn't be the last. If he had his way that is. He always got his way. There was a fight earlier between Jessica and Emma, Emma got her butt kicked and she left. Now, Jessica had to deal with Erica.

"You think you can just steal him away from me and I wouldn't care? You got another thing coming, bitch!"

"You don't deserve him! He belongs with me!"

Erica shoved Jessica down to the floor. Tyler grinned. "And….fight." He said to himself quietly.

Jessica kicked Erica's legs out from under her. As Erica began to get up, Jessica grabbed a champagne bottle off the table and swung it in a wide arc. Erica groaned as the bottle hit her in the head, knocking her back down. Jessica straddled Erica and raised the bottle over her head. Erica's eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen. Jessica brought the bottle down on Erica's forehead. Repeatedly. Finally, after several blows and the bottle being covered in blood, Jessica set the bottle down and Erica stopped twitching. Jessica looked up at Tyler and smiled.

"I did good, baby?"

Tyler got up from the couch and approached Jessica. He gently kissed her cheek. "You're an Amazon, baby." Tyler looked down at his new good luck charm and kissed it.

**Roll Title and Credits.**

"Claudia, you are going to New York while Agent Jinks accompanies me to New Hampshire for the Regent agent's funeral." Artie said with a grumble.

Claudia closed her case folder. "Wait. What? I get my own mission?" She was practically ecstatic.

"Yes." Artie replied as if Claudia had asked him an idiotic question.

"And why do I have to go to New Hampshire with you?" Jinks asked with a raised eyebrow.

Artie held up two fingers. "Two reasons: One, so the Regents can meet the latest agent of the Warehouse and Two: You're driving."

Claudia patted Jinks on the shoulder. "Good luck. Don't change the radio stations or Artie'll Tesla you."

"Claudia. One last thing." Artie stated before Claudia could move an inch further.

"Yeah?"

"When you get eyes on the artifact, you call me. You don't get creative and try and retrieve it yourself. Call me. No buts!"

"But Artie"

"No buts!"

"This"

"No!"

"Come on"

"Nope!"

"Please"

"Forget it!"

Claudia's shoulders sagged. "Damn." Claudia crossed over to the other side of the office and flipped open her folder. Her glee subsided when she read that three young women had been hospitalized because of this artifact and one was already dead. Artie had listed several artifacts that could be the cause. Apparently all of the incidents have one source: a nightclub in Manhattan. Claudia closed her folder. She had to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

Claudia patted the bar in the Angels & Kings bar nervously as she looked around the room. She tried not to draw attention to herself, she was dressed in a simple little black number that Myka had loaned her after some light jabbing. She had applied a light dabbing of makeup as she referred to it along with some lipstick, all of which Myka had taught her to apply. She carried a small purse with her that stored a rolled up Artifact retrieval bag, a pair of gloves, lipstick incase she needed to reapply any and her crowning achievement: A mini Tesla. She could honestly say with no emotion, okay maybe some emotion, this was her best invention yet. The purse sat on the bar next to her glass of water, thankfully her fake ID worked like a charm. As she took a sip, she felt a presence beside her. A drink was set down in front of her.

"That's for you." A slick voice from behind her replied.

Claudia turned to look at her mysterious drink bearer. He looked like he had just jumped off the cover of GQ. His hair was slicked and spiked in the front, he wore clothes that screamed 'I'm rich! Respect me or die!', he was of lean build which meant he was an athlete. "Hi," he continued. "I'm Chad."

Claudia tucked a bang of hair back. "Jessica."

"Jessica. Your mother should've named you Angel. You'd fit in here."

Claudia gave him a forced grin. "You're sweet." _Not._ She thought.

"So, where you from?"

"Florida. Here on vacation."

Chad arched an eyebrow. "You left Florida to come to New York for vacation? Most people go to Florida for vacation." He said with a shit eating grin. Claudia absently wondered if he did.

Claudia shrugged. "I always wanted to see the Big Apple."

Chad chuckled. "And? How do you like it here?"

"I only got in this morning."

"Oh, so you haven't had a chance to experience all of New York has to offer?" He said while leaning in.

_Uh oh. _Claudia thought. _Don't like where this is going. _"Um, yeah. Me and my boyfriend were hoping to take in a lot of sights."

Chad leaned back slightly. "Oh. Boyfriend? What's his name?"

'Oops. Think fast.' "You wouldn't know him. He's from Florida too."

This didn't deter Chad, he pressed on. "I think you're telling me a little white lie. You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

Fate decided to show its hand in Claudia's favor. She felt another presence beside her on her right side. "Everything alright here?" A gruff, smoky voice from beyond her field of vision said.

Chad looked irritated. "Fine, pal. Buzz off."

"I was asking her."

Claudia listened to the voice more closely this time, it sound like a heavy accent. Scottish, probably. She craned her head to look up at her mysterious savior. If Chad looked like he jumped off the cover of GQ, this guy looked like he jumped off the cover of National Geographic. He stood a head taller than Claudia or at least that was her guess. He had dark brown rakish hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a scraggly looking goatee and stubble was growing in on the sides. He wore a black and red motorcycle racing jacket that had Triumph motorcycle patches on the sleeves and on the breast which was currently unzipped, revealing a black T shirt underneath. Aside from that, he looked tough. Like someone dropped him in a meat grinder and he crawled back out.

Claudia found her voice again. "Um, yes. I'm fine. Infact, Chad, this is my boyfriend." She said with a gesture to the heroic Scotsman. "Chad, this is"

"Riley." 'Riley' provided.

"Riley. My boyfriend." She looked up at Riley. "Hi, honey."

"Darlin." He drawled, his menacing gaze set on Chad who still looked mildly irritated.

Chad looked from Claudia to Riley then back to Claudia, he broke into another shit eating grin. "You are bluffing me, Jessica. I think you are leading me on."

Riley stepped forward, getting inbetween Claudia and Chad. "I think it's time you left. Pal."

Chad leaned back against the bar and laid his arms across, he tilted his chair onto its back legs. Chad sucked his teeth. "Buddy, get out of my face and crawl back to whatever shithole place you came"

Whatever Chad was going to say was cut off when Riley kicked out his chair. Chad banged his head on the bar's edge and dropped to the floor. This got the rest of the bar's attention as Chad rolled to his feet. He dug in his coat pocket and pulled a stiletto and flicked it open. Riley snorted through his nose. "Really?"

Chad lunged at Riley who side stepped and grab Chad's arm. He grabbed Chad's wrist and with a slow twist, he turned Chad's wrist until he let go of the knife. Riley held him by the wrist with his left hand then backhanded Chad with his right, balled his right into a fist and punched Chad just below the sternum and drove the air from his lungs. Chad bent forward at the waist, trying to get air into his lungs. Riley let go of Chad's wrist, grabbed his right shoulder and kicked his legs out from under him while pushing backwards on his right shoulder. Chad fell backwards for the second time that night. Riley looked up at Claudia.

"You alright?"

Claudia nodded. "You?"

Riley shrugged. "I'm not bleeding so yeah." He stepped over Chad, purposely stepping on Chad's abdominal region, and walked over to Claudia. He picked up Chad's chair and set it back on its feet. He sat down. He grabbed the martini Chad had put in front of Claudia and tossed it away. "Don't drink that. You don't know where it came from."

The bartender came over and addressed Riley. "I was watching the whole thing before you got here, dude, and I gotta say the first round is on me."

Riley smirked. "Thanks. Can I get a Guinness draft?" He turned to Claudia. "Whatcha drinking?"

"Oh, nothing for me. I'm fine thanks."

The bartender nodded and got Riley his drink. Riley popped the cap and took a slug from the bottle. He glanced over at Claudia. "My name really is Riley."

Claudia gave him a genuine smile. "Well, I'm Claudia."

"So, Claudia, what brings you to New York?"

"I'm looking for something."

"Hmm. Find it yet?"

"Nope. Been looking all day."

Riley took another pull from his beer. "Well, you know what they say: Never look too hard for something, you'll never find it. Don't look for it at all and you'll find it right away."

Claudia giggled. "Who says that?"

Riley shrugged. "Well, I do." Riley took a sip from his beer. "Maybe I can help."

Claudia bit her lip. "Actually, I'm supposed to find it on my own."

Riley cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Is it a secret?"

"Yes. Problem is, I don't know what I'm looking for."

Riley shot her a confused glance before taking a sip from his beer. "Well, if you don't know what it is, how do you know when you'll find it?"

"I'll just know. It's sorta unique."

Riley nodded. "I hear ya. So, what are you looking for in terms of uniqueness?"

Claudia edged closer to Riley so she could speak to him more privately. "There've been three assaults here in the last week. Women seen beating the crap out of each other. One was so bad that she died."

"Geez." Riley muttered quietly. "Can I help? I mean, as you just saw, I'm sort of the knight in shining armor. So to speak."

Claudia started to shake her head. "I shouldn't even be talking to you. I mean, I'm grateful for what you did back there. Really. But, I need to do this on my own."

Riley sighed as he paid the tab despite the fact it was a free round. "Well, I wouldn't feel right if you went at this alone. I mean, after hearing what you just told me, quite honestly, I'm worried about you. Don't take this offensively but you don't look like you're cut out for this kind of thing."

Claudia was fighting back tears now. Not because what this kind stranger was saying about her but because it was true. This was her first mission by herself and she didn't have the faintest idea what to do. Artie was always there with some kind of ancient insight or Myka knew some obscure reference or Pete bumbled around and found an important clue. 'And what do I have?' Claudia thought. 'What can I bring to the table? All I can do is fix things and get into trouble.'

"I've upset you. Haven't I?" Riley's gruff voice shook her for her self-loathing analysis.

Claudia sniffled. "Sorta. I mean, all I do is look up info and get into trouble. I'm useless." She flopped forward onto the bar and buried her head in her arms.

Riley leaned closer to her. "Hey." He rubbed her back soothingly. "You are not useless. The fact that you came here alone, trying to find a needle in a haystack and I'd say you handled yourself very well against Chad. I think your friends should be lucky to have you."

Claudia smiled softly. "You think so?"

"Definitely." Riley looked around the bar. "Well, no sign of craziness or anything out of the ordinary. Wanna come back tomorrow?"

Claudia sighed. He was right. No Artifact activity here. "Sure."

Riley smiled. "Great. Let's go back to my place." Claudia started to protest but Riley held up his hand. "I've got good intentions, I promise."

Claudia sighed. _Got no choice. Although if he is lying, I've got my Tesla._

* * *

><p>Riley hailed a cab and they got in, the cab drove back to Riley's hotel. Riley explained along the way that Chad might still hold something over Claudia and try to follow her back to her hotel room.<p>

Riley held the door open for Claudia and quietly locked the door behind him. Claudia flopped down onto the only bed in the room. "There's only one bed."

Riley nodded as he shrugged off his coat. "You take it. I'm used to sleeping on hard ground." Riley opened his bag and handed Claudia a large T shirt. "Here."

Claudia accepted the shirt. "What do you do, Riley?"

Riley paused in taking off his watch. "Guess."

"Guess?"

"Guess."

Claudia bit her lip in thought. "You're not a pilot."

Riley chuckled. "No. But I've had flying lessons. Helicopters and planes."

"You beat up Chad pretty easily in the bar so you're not a firefighter."

Riley chuckled. "Nope."

"Cop?"

"Nope. Although it is a lot like policing."

"Soldier."

"Bingo."

"US Army."

"Wrong country."

"UK."

"Correct."

"Okay, so you're a soldier. In the UK. And you know how to fly a plane." Claudia rolled it around in her head. "Air force."

"RAF. Royal Air Force. Two years then got accepted into Special Services. Been with them for four. Special Air Service or S.A.S. to you."

Claudia let out a low whistle. "Wow. Special forces. That's pretty sweet."

Riley nodded as he pulled a pillow off the bed. "Sergeant Riley Thomas, sniper and demolitions, at your service."

Claudia got off the bed and went into the bathroom. "Well, stand at ease, Sarge."

Riley chuckled. "Good night, ma'am."

Claudia normally got to sleep very easily but tonight was different. She was sharing a room with a total stranger. Okay, granted he saved her from hooking up with that douchebag Chad but she was still wary of him. Claudia pushed back the covers and sighed, she couldn't sleep. She leaned up to see if Riley was still asleep but she couldn't see him over the bed and due to it being extremely dark in the room.

"Riley?" Claudia licked her lips, waiting for a reply. But none came, just the sounds of Riley breathing steadily. "Riley?" She tried alittle more loudly this time.

"Hmm?" The reply was sleepy.

"Thanks for helping me at the bar. With Chad, I mean."

"Sno, problem." Came the mumbled and sleepy reply.

"And thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend."

"Anytime."

Claudia laid back down, pulling the blankets back over her. As her eyes started to close, a thought came to her. "You're not gonna start sleepwalking and try to kill me in my sleep, are you?"

There was a long pause before "It's possible."

Claudia rolled her eyes and settled back into the covers. She smiled to herself. _Maybe having Riley around isn't a bad thing._ She thought before sleep overtook her.

Claudia was awoken to the smell of coffee. She groaned and weakly opened her eyes. She caught sight of the bedside clock. 10:45 am. _It's early._ She mused. A Styrofoam cup of coffee was set on the table in front of her. She felt the bed shift under her as whoever put the coffee on the table sat on the side of the bed. She glanced up and saw Riley sitting there, showered and dressed. He smiled as he sipped from his own cup.

"Mornin." He said.

Claudia groaned again. "Morning." She said as she stretched. Claudia sat up and picked up the cup of coffee. "Cream and sugar?"

Riley bent down and picked up a paper bag off the floor and handed it to her. Claudia peeked in the bag and smiled. Dozens of coffee creamer cups and sugar packets rested at the bottom. "I didn't know how you took it so I just grabbed a handful of each."

Claudia fished out the necessary creamers and packets. "Thanks." She said quietly as she added them to her coffee. "So, what are you up to today?"

Riley shrugged. "Whatever you're up to. I'm on leave."

Claudia sipped her coffee to see if she got the mixture right. "When do you have to go back?"

Riley sipped his coffee. "End of the week."

Claudia ticked off the days. They had three days. Claudia started to plan their next move, the coffee helped. The way she saw it, they had two days to find the artifact but that would be cutting it close. Claudia added more sugar. "I figure we've got two days max to get this thing."

Riley nodded as he shifted his weight and sipped his coffee. "Sounds good. Figure we scope out the club at night, make our move when this" he waved his hand in the air to empathize his point "'strangeness' happens and we bag him."

Claudia brought her knees up to her chest. "Cool." She sipped her coffee, she tucked a bang of hair back. "So, Riley."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Whatdya want to know?"

Claudia shrugged. "I don't know. Something. Anything."

Riley scratched his chin. "Let's see. I already told you I'm in the military."

"How many missions have you been on?"

"Oh, god. Honestly, I've lost count. They just kind of blur together." Riley set his coffee down. "What about you? How long have you been doing this?"

"A year. Year and a half."

"Ah. So you're a vet then huh? Got all the moves down?"

"Still learning."

Riley chuckled. "What else do you do there?"

Claudia smiled. "Sorry, chief. Top secret."

Riley snorted lightly. "Can't blame a fella for trying."

Claudia nodded. She looked off to the side by the door and saw two familiar bags. "Are those my bags?"

Riley glanced at the door. "Uh…yeah. I got your room key, went to your room and got your bags. Figured you would want to change this morning." He set her room key down on the table next to her.

Claudia got up and rifled through her bags. "You put my underwear in here."

Riley continued to sit on the bed. "You needed them."

Claudia glared at him. "_You_ put _my_ _underwear_ in my bag."

Riley held up a defensive hand. "I had my eyes closed the whole time."

Claudia arched an eyebrow.

"I might've peeked. I don't know. I think it was when I was holding the corset and garter belt that I" Riley was cut off as Claudia wailed on him with her pillow.

Claudia went into the bathroom, showered and dragged both of her bags into the bathroom so she could change away from Riley's eyes.

"You put a brick in that pillow?" Riley asked through the door. "You clocked me pretty good." Riley rubbed a sore spot on the top of his head.

Claudia came out and moved to the door. "Ready?"

Riley took in her appearance as they walked to the elevators. "Are those skinny jeans or whatever you call them?"

Claudia glanced down then back up at Riley. "Yeah. Why?"

Riley shrugged. "Aren't those girl jeans? I only ask cause I see guys wear them."

"They're both. Why? Don't like 'em?"

"They look good on girls. Not so much on guys." Riley hit the button for the elevators.

"What's wrong with guys wearing them?"

"Looks queer."

"Gay?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. Doesn't look right."

Claudia scoffed lightly. "What are you? The Fashion Army?"

"What? I'm not allowed to have an opinion about what I think is fashionable?"

"You're a guy. Of course not."

Riley shook his head as they exited the elevator and walked out into the busy Manhattan sidewalk. He reached into a jacket pocket and fished out a pack of Marlboros. He pulled one free with his teeth and extracted a scuffed matte black Zippo from his pants pocket. Riley lit the cigarette as he returned the pack to its proper place.

"That's a bad habit."

Riley chuckled. "Yeah, well, it's my habit and it hasn't killed me yet." Riley puffed on his cigarette. "Any ideas on what you want to do?"

Claudia smiled. "Shopping."

Riley groaned. "Okay, I get it. I have no taste. You don't need to rub salt into a open wound."

Claudia giggled. "No, I need parts for my laptop."

"Oh. Whoops."

* * *

><p>Claudia found a little computer repair store and excitedly went around looking at the different upgrades she could get for her laptop. She explained the various functions and such to Riley who only had a basic understanding. Claudia purchased upgrades for her RAM and memory. They continued on their excursion, stopping at various stores and looking at what they had to offer. As they walked, Riley noticed that Claudia would sometimes, subconsciously, slip her arm into his. He wouldn't say anything, he would just smile and she wouldn't get it. A thought occurred to him. <em>Maybe she does get it<em>. Riley sighed internally. He was never good at being a boyfriend. He had dated in high school but they never went anywhere. Claudia was different. The girls he dated back in school only got with him because they felt safe around him, they felt protected from all the other boys that were looking for a quick ride. _So is that what I am? A bodyguard?_ Riley couldn't be sure of anything. He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

Riley was briefly pulled out of his thoughts as Claudia dragged him into a store, once inside his thoughts about their 'relationship' continued. By point of fact, Riley wasn't even sure if this was a relationship. Claudia had hooked up with him because she had gotten herself into a situation and she needed to be pulled out._ But, why would she stay?_ A voice in the back of his head said. _Once she was free and clear, why would she stay with you? She didn't need you anymore. Why would she stay?_ Those four words stayed with Riley for most of the afternoon. _Was there a connection?_ Riley felt there might be one but would Claudia feel the same? _Maybe she does and maybe she doesn't._ Riley mused as Claudia popped into a dressing room. Riley found a chair by a pillar and sank into it. _Could she be attracted to a guy like me? Most girls wouldn't give me a second glance. I mean, I don't exactly jump off the cover of GQ or any of those magazines._

The rest of the day passed without incident. They didn't buy anything else with the exception of computer parts. That night, Claudia got changed for the club in the bathroom while Riley fixed his appearance. Claudia emerged wearing the same black dress she wore when Riley first met her. "Ready?" They both said at the same time which made them both chuckle. They got down to the main lobby. Riley flexed his arm out, holding out so Claudia could slip her arm through. Claudia smiled and slipped her arm into his.

The scene at Angels and Kings was the same as the night before. With the exception of one area. As Claudia and Riley entered the club, they witnessed a woman get into an actual fistfight with another woman. Claudia looked up when Riley whistled at the spectacle before them. "You American birds are hardcore."

The fight ended when the girl that started the fight punched the other girl in the nose and broke it. As the girl with the broken nose lay on the floor, the other girl kicked her several times in the ribs. Claudia saw a young guy sitting close to the fight and cheering the victor on. That's when she saw it. "That's it."

"What?"

"That guy?" She discreetly pointed at the guy sitting near the fight. Riley glanced over at him.

"Yeah?"

"See the tie clip he's wearing?"

Riley noticed and found it to be odd. "Don't see many guys wear tie clips anymore. Let alone guys my age."

"It's JFK's tie clip."

"Wait. The JFK? Your President?" Riley glanced over at the guy. "What's it do?"

"Drives women crazy."

Riley watched the victor of the fight continue to berate the girl on the floor then spit on her. "You don't say."

Claudia turned to Riley. "We need to get that clip."

"I agree but incase you didn't notice, that guy's got two bodyguards with him."

"How'd you know that?"

Riley discreetly pointed to two men sitting at a table near the fight, wearing dark expensive tailored suits. "The two blokes that look way too upper class for this kind of crowd." Riley turned back to Claudia. "What's the play?"

Claudia thought about it. "Let's follow them."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long. Once security got over to the fight, they told the young guy to leave. The guy sneered at them, grabbed his date by the arm and practically dragged her out of the club. Riley and Claudia waited a few minutes before leaving as well. As they exited the club, they immediately saw the guy turn and look at them. Obviously he noticed them leaving out of the corner of his eye. Riley immediately pulled Claudia into a fierce kiss. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the guy got into a taxi with his date and took off. Riley pulled back from Claudia who was still in a daze over the kiss. "Come on." He flagged a taxi down and they got in. "Follow that taxi." He flicked two hundred dollar bills to the cabbie.<p>

The cab slowed to a stop in front of the other guy's hotel. Claudia and Riley discreetly followed them to the elevators. Riley watched the numbers light up until they reached the eighth floor. Claudia and Riley split up at the eighth floor and looked around for the club guy's room. Claudia went around a corner and saw one of the guards standing outside a suite's door. She turned back around the corner and found Riley who was talking to a maid.

"Yes, we're looking for a friend of ours. Came up here with a woman and two bodyguards. They're having a party."

The maid smiled. "Room 817. The suite at the end of the hall."

Riley smiled. "Room 817. Thank you." They waited until the maid left.

"There's a guard at the door."

Riley nodded. "Of course there is."

Claudia noticed the cleaning lady's closet which held all of the cleaning supplies and her cart. "I have an idea."

Riley reached into his back pocket and produced a signaling mirror. He crouched low and used the mirror to look around the corner. He could only see the single guard there. "Looks clear. One guard." Riley stood up and replaced the mirror. He turned to Claudia who managed to get the cleaning lady's cart out of the closet. "You sure this is a good idea?"

Claudia sighed. "Nope. Which is why you're my backup."

"Right." Riley paused, a thought coming to him. "What's the signal?"

"What?"

"If things go wrong, what's the signal that you've been caught?"

Claudia realized that her plan had hit a dead end. "Crap." Claudia looked over the cart, hoping to find something that she could use. She sighed when she realized that nothing on the cart would help her. "You know what, just wait five minutes and if I don't come back to the cart, assume something is wrong."

Riley nodded. "Wait five then bang in, guns blazing."

"Sounds like a plan."

Claudia opened her purse and removed a thimble. "That's your plan? A thimble?" Riley asked in disbelieve.

"Observe and learn." Claudia slid the thimble on her index finger and with a slight shimmer she transformed into the maid they had seen earlier.

"Top notch." Riley said with a smile.

Claudia, in disguise, smiled. "Thanks." She said in the maid's Hispanic voice. Claudia got behind the cart and pushed it out into the hallway. Riley watched as she approached the suite door, flash her ID then get a pat down from the guard. The guard checked the cart over for any hostile items and found none.

"You're clear."

"Gracias."

Claudia pushed the cart to the side and the guard slid his card in and held the door open for her.

Tyler looked up from the couch as the maid walked in. "You're not the usual girl."

The maid smiled. "I apologize. She is sick. At home. Flu."

Tyler narrowed his eyes at her then shrugged. "Alright."

"I start in bedroom. Okay?"

Tyler nodded. "Whatever."

Claudia entered the bedroom, slid the door shut behind her and sighed in relief. "That's five years off my life." She said quietly.

Riley glanced at his watch. Three minutes.

Claudia looked around the bedroom but couldn't find Tyler's tie. "Shit." She moved the bathroom and saw it on the counter. "Bingo." Claudia snatched the tie clip and thinking quickly, stuffed it into her bra. Claudia turned to leave and had to suppress a scream when Tyler entered the bathroom, blocking the exit.

"You're not the maid. Are you?"

"I don't understand."

Riley looked at his watch. Two minutes. "Fuck it." He breathed. Riley snatched up a glass cigarette ashtray and tucked it into his belt, he pulled his coat over to conceal it. Riley exhaled quietly and staggered out into the hallway, he stumbled towards the opposite wall while making his way to Tyler's suite. Riley tried to remember all the times he got drunk so he could perfect his walk. Riley slumped against the wall near Tyler's door, he started making heaving sounds like he was going to throw up. The guard at the door approached him, buying the act.

"Hey man, get the hell outta here! Go puke your guts out somewhere else."

Riley leaned his left arm against the wall while he pulled the ashtray from his belt with his right hand. "Oh, god." He muttered. "I'll never drink again."

The guard shook his head and grabbed a fist full Riley's shirt. "Get the hell outta here, you piece of shit"

Riley swung the ashtray around in a roundhouse swing, striking the guard in the side of the head, knocking him out.

Tyler grabbed the maid roughly by the shoulders, forcing her out into the bedroom. "Yeah, you thought you had me fooled. The maid that cleans the room was here earlier today. So, who are you?" He shoved the imposter maid backwards and she landed on the bed, knocking the thimble from her finger. Claudia's identity was exposed in a flash. It all came back to Tyler in a flash. "Hey, I know you. Yeah, you're that chick from the bar. You and that other guy."

Claudia backed up on the bed. "Please. I wasn't going to rob you. I swear."

Tyler shook his head. "Whatever, bitch. Doesn't matter. Once I'm done with you, you'll just be a memory."

The guard in the living room looked up when someone pounded on the door. He got up from the couch and went to the door, looking out through the peephole. He saw his companion on the ground. "What the fu" He scrambled to unlock the door and draw his pistol. Suddenly the door was kicked in as he drew the security bolt back on the door, the door hitting him in the face. He saw a blur of a mass rush through the door. The guard was on the ground before he realized what had happened.

Jessica stood up in a rage. "Who the hell are you?"

Riley pointed an angry finger at her. "Sit down, you stupid tart!"

Jessica growled as she picked up a champagne bottle by the neck. "Motherfuc" She rushed Riley but he was quicker. He wrestled the bottle away from her and clocked her in the head with it, knocking her out.

"Told you to leave it alone." Riley dropped the bottle and rushed to the bedroom door. "CLAUDIA!"

Tyler looked up. "Well, well. The master is calling his bitch." Before Tyler could do anything else, the bedroom door was smashed in as Riley rammed the door open. Tyler looked up in time to see Riley run straight into him, knocking them both to the ground. Riley wasted no time in grabbing a fist full of Tyler's shirt, cocking his right fist back and began wailing on Tyler's face. After several blows to the face, Tyler managed to push Riley off him and get up, he bull rushed Riley into a wall and started punching him in the ribs. Riley shoved Tyler back and took a swing at him which went wide and gave Tyler an opening to punch him in the ribs again. Riley backhanded Tyler even further back. As Riley started to rush Tyler again, Tyler dug in his pocket and pulled a derringer out. He quickly fired from the hip and hit Riley in the side causing him to lose his advantage and tumble to the ground. It also emitted a gasp of horror from Claudia who had moved off the bed and into a corner away from the fight.

Tyler watched as Riley struggled to stand up, he used a dresser to help himself up. "Stand up! I wanna look you in the eyes when I kill you." He jabbed Riley in the upper back with the derringer barrel to prove his point which turned out to be a mistake for him. As Tyler started to pull the gun back, Riley swept his right hand back and knocked the gun from Tyler's hand causing it to go off. Riley tackled Tyler to the ground and put his forearm over Tyler's throat, quickly pressing down as hard as he could. Tyler punched and clawed at Riley to give him air but Riley was persistent. Eventually, Tyler's defensive actions slowed then stopped. Riley took his arm away and felt for a pulse, there was one. Riley rolled off Tyler and laid there next to him, one hand pressed to his side.

"Riley?" Claudia cautiously called. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Came his groan of a reply. "I haven't been shot in a while. I almost forgot how much this hurts." He managed to get out.

Claudia quickly looked him over. The bullet struck him in the side where his ribs were. Apart from that, those were the worst of his injuries. "This is my fault." She muttered quietly.

Riley shook his head to the best of his ability. "Naw. It's not your fault." He was slurring alittle.

"How bad is it?"

"It bounced off my rib. I think it broke it. Help me up."

Claudia stepped back. "Should you even be moving?"

Riley struggled to get up on his own. Claudia helped him to his feet. "By the way, you get that tie clip thingy?" Claudia nodded. She dug into her bra and pulled out the tie clip. She pulled a neutralizer bag out from her bra as well. "What else you got in there?"

Claudia rolled her eyes and dropped the clip into the bag, there was a small flash then she closed the bag. "John F. Kennedy's tie clip. Bagged and tagged."

Riley gave her a thumbs up with the hand that wasn't pressed to his side. "Could you get me to the hospital? If it's not too much trouble."

Claudia hooked her arm around his waist while he threw his arm across her shoulders. "They'll ask questions. About how you got shot."

Riley shrugged to the best of his ability. "I'll say I got mugged."

* * *

><p>Claudia and Riley quickly left the hotel room and were about to go to the elevators when they heard the elevators approach. "And that would be the police." Claudia muttered.<p>

Riley looked around and spotted the closet. "In here." He held the door open for her and quickly rushed inside himself as the elevator doors opened. They waited in silence as the cops rushed past the door.

"How long should we wait?"

Riley shrugged as he checked his wound. "Give it five minutes then we'll go." Riley leaned against a wall. "You okay?"

Claudia nodded. "I'm good. How are you doing?"

Riley took his hand away. "I think I'm okay. I've had worse than this." Riley put his ear to the door. "I think we can go."

Riley and Claudia exited the elevator and quickly walked through the lobby, Riley pulling his coat closed so no one could see his wound. Claudia hailed a cab and told the cabbie to take them to the hospital. After arriving there, Claudia went to the nurse's station and frantically told them that her boyfriend had just been shot. An hour later, the doctor came out of the operating room and informed Claudia that the bullet had been removed and that Riley was resting.

Claudia sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs that the waiting room had to offer. She fished her Farnsworth out of her bag and flicked the switch. Myka's face filled the screen. "Hey, Myka."

"Claudia. How's your case going?"

Claudia sighed. "Not too good at the moment."

"Why? Is everything alright? Do you need help?"

Claudia shook her head. "No. It's not alright. I mean, I got the artifact but it just went totally out of control."

"What happened?"

Claudia started to recount everything that had happened since she got to New York. Claudia told her how she met Riley, staying at his hotel room, spending the day with him and how he got shot.

"Jesus, Claudia. That sounds terrible. Where are you?"

"At the hospital. Riley's fine, they got the bullet out but, Myka, the fact that he got shot is all my fault." Claudia sniffled. She managed to compose herself. "So, how are things on your end?"

Myka gave her a small smile. "We're good on this end. Me and Pete are at the airport and we've got the artifact." Myka paused. "Claudia."

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault. Things like this happen. The only thing you can do is figure out how to keep going."

"Thanks, Myka. I'm going to see Riley now."

Myka nodded. "Alright, see ya soon." Claudia flicked the off switch, closed the Farnsworth and placed it back in her bag. Claudia walked down the halls of the hospital until she found Riley's room, she glanced in and saw him sitting up in his bed, eating dinner. He noticed her in the doorway.

"Hey. Come on in."

Claudia sat down next to his bed. "How are ya feeling?"

Riley wiped his hands with his napkin. "Good. Doc says I can be released tomorrow."

Claudia eyed his tray of food. "How's the food here?"

Riley shrugged. "Manageable. Truth be told, this stuff tastes better than what we get in the field."

Claudia was surprised to hear herself laugh at the comment. "Oh, my. You're sicker than I thought."

Riley chuckled. "I know. Maybe I'm under the influence of an artifact."

Claudia giggled. "Oh, I hope not."

Riley smiled. "You should go back to the hotel. I'll be out tomorrow and you can see me off at the airport."

Claudia shook her head. "I should stay."

Riley shook his head as well. "Nah. Go on. Get some sleep. You need it."

It was true. Claudia could use some sleep. Claudia got up from her chair, shouldering her bag in the process. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Take your time."

Claudia stopped at the doorway. "Thanks, Riley."

"For what?"

"For being there. For helping me."

Riley smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Claudia hailed a cab and gave the cabbie directions for her hotel. As she sat back in the seat, she replayed the whole day over in her mind. Claudia quickly realized that her bags were still at Riley's hotel room. She leaned forward and gave the cabbie directions to Riley's hotel instead. The cab arrived there about ten minutes later. Claudia paid the cabbie and went up to Riley's room. She used an electronic lockpick to get into his room. Once inside she dropped her bag by the door and found the shirt she wore for bed the previous night. Claudia held the shirt up to her nose. <em>It smells like him.<em> She thought. _And me._ Claudia sat down on the bed, she dropped the shirt next to her and buried her face in her hands. _God, Claude, what are we doing here?_ Claudia shook her head. _This is wrong. This can't go on. You're from two very different, very complex worlds. I mean, you're a former psych ward patient and he's a special ops sniper._ "We're a match made in heaven." Claudia mused quietly. _God, he's probably intimidated by all that computer mumbo jumbo you threw at him today. _Claudia sighed. She glanced down at her bags. _I could leave now. Leave and never look back. I could push him out of my mind and eventually he would do the same._ "God, that would crush him." She said aloud. _I can't stand it. He would be crushed._ Claudia could see Riley waiting for her at the hospital, sitting on his bed and checking his watch. Claudia began thinking about the worst case scenarios. _What if he thinks I got hurt? What if he thinks I got kidnapped by Chad or Tyler caught up to me? What if he thinks I'm dead? _Claudia shook her head.

She laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't hurt him. _But why not? You've been left behind not once but twice._ _Who's to say that you can't do the same?_ Claudia closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. _No, I can't. He never left me. He rescued me. He could've called 911 and waited for the cavalry but he didn't. He charged in and took a bullet in the process. We're a team. We're Bonnie and Clyde, Superman and Batman, Shaggy and Scooby, Pete and Myka._ Claudia chuckled at the last thought. Riley would definitely be Myka's male counterpart. _But would the Regents let her bring Riley onto the team? Would the others welcome him with open arms?_ Claudia fought hard to get where she was on the Warehouse team. _Would Riley have to do the same?_

Claudia sat up on the bed. She sighed. "I can't leave him." She said firmly. She changed into the shirt and slipped under the covers. Claudia closed her eyes and went to sleep, dreaming about Riley.

Claudia awoke the next morning at 11:45 am. She looked down towards the foot of the bed, expecting to see Riley sitting there with a cup of coffee for her but he wasn't. Claudia stretched in bed and sat up. She changed and gathered up her bags. Claudia held up the shirt that she wore last night and stuffed it into her bag.

"A little keepsake never hurt anybody." She said to no one in particular.

Claudia walked briskly to Riley's hospital room just in time to see Riley walk out of the room, pulling his jacket on. He saw her walk up to him and he smiled.

"Hey, thought you might forget about me."

Claudia smiled but it was forced. "Wouldn't dream about it." She tucked a bang of hair behind her ear. "Ready to go?"

Riley nodded. "Already been discharged. Just waiting on you."

They took a taxi back to Riley's hotel and gathered up their bags. They took another taxi to the airport where they got their tickets and found out that their planes were close to each other. Claudia got some flack at the security checkpoint about her Tesla but she along with Riley explained it was a toy for a distant relative. Security was skeptical but they allowed her through. Riley saw his plane first and stepped in front of Claudia, turning to look at her.

There they stood. A Warehouse agent and a sergeant in the Special Air Service. Two completely different people that were brought together by fate and a tie clip. Claudia was now dressed in her regular clothes that consisted of skinny jeans and a T-shirt. Riley wore the same clothes when Claudia met him. They just stood there, staring at one another. The world could've ended right there but it wouldn't matter to either of them. Hazel eyes stared back at baby blues. Riley opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Claudia giggled. He smirked.

"I almost ruined the moment there."

Claudia blushed. "Yeah. Total mood killer. Good save, Ghost rider."

Riley nodded. "Yeah. My flight's due any minute. Last chance to come with me. I could probably cram you into the overhead."

Claudia smiled and shook her head. "Sorry." Her brow crinkled together in confusion. "Where are you going anyway? London?"

"That's the first stop. Then I'm off to Afghanistan."

"Oh. No, sorry. I've think I've had enough people shoot at me for one lifetime."

"You get used to it. Or you have a psychotic episode. Thank God I had my episode early on."

Claudia giggled again. "Thank god. And here I thought you had it at that bar."

Riley smiled sweetly. "That will always be our little bar won't it?"

It was Claudia's turn to smile. "Yeah, it will."

"Maybe we could meet there again after my tour finishes?"

Claudia shook her head. "I'll be in South Dakota."

"Ah! I love South Dakota. Always wanted to visit."

Claudia quietly snorted. "I think you better get checked out when you get back. You might have serious brain damage."

"I always had brain damage. Comes from wearing the helmet too tight."

Claudia sighed. "It was good working with you, Riley."

"Same here. Agent Donovan."

"Yeah, let's hope it's Agent Donovan when I get back. I mean, asking a non-Warehouse agent for help and getting him shot. Might be a serious demotion there."

Riley chuckled. "I'll put in a good word for you."

Claudia shifted her weight. "Is it alright if I hug you?"

"Sure. Just be gentle."

Claudia wrapped her arms around Riley's midsection and laid her head on his chest. "I'll miss you."

Riley rubbed her upper back soothingly. "I'll miss ya too."

Claudia started to pull away from Riley when his arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her into a fierce kiss. Claudia's eyes widened at the sudden show of affection but they quickly glazed over as she put her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for at least a minute before Riley leaned back. Claudia stared at him breathlessly. "What was that for?"

Riley smiled. "Something to remember me by."

Claudia smiled. "I shouldn't have any trouble remembering that." She rubbed his arm. "I wish you could stay."

Riley nodded. "Same here."

Claudia stepped back. "Hmm. You better get going. You'll miss your flight."

Riley nodded then quickly pecked her on the lips. "Just making sure you won't forget." He said quietly as he pulled back.

Claudia wrapped her arms around Riley. "Why do all the good men in my life leave me?"

Riley rubbed her back soothingly again. "It's alright, darlin." He planted a kiss on the top of her head. He gently pulled her back. "I'll be back one day. And I'll find you. Then we'll go on a proper date."

Claudia smiled sadly. "I'd like that. No shooting up hotel rooms though."

Riley tsked. "You're no fun." Riley stepped back from Claudia, holding her hand. He kissed the back of her hand like she was a debutante. "Till we meet again."

Claudia slowly let Riley's hand slip from hers until only the fingertips were touching. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she watch Riley walk down to his gate. He paused and looked back at her. She could distinctly see him smile and wave back to her. Claudia smiled softly and gave him a small wave. Claudia watched him walk down the jetway and the door closed behind him. Claudia sighed, she turned on her heel and her jaw dropped. Artie, Steve, Myka and Pete stood behind her.

* * *

><p>Myka was grinning while biting her lip, she put her hand in front of her mouth but it couldn't hide her smile.<p>

Pete was grinning like an idiot.

Steve was also grinning like an idiot.

Artie looked like his usual self, his dark sunglasses hid his accusing stare.

Claudia narrowed her eyes at her coworkers. "How long have you all been standing there?"

Pete chimed in. "Since 'psychotic episode'. " Pete sighed. "Your mother and I are so proud of you, Claudia. Aren't we, Artie?"

Claudia couldn't see it but Artie rolled his eyes under his sunglasses. "You know, for the life of me, I'm sure my last words before you left for this assignment were 'When you get eyes on the artifact, call me.' At least I'm sure I said that." He turned to Jinks. "I said that, right?"

Claudia could feel herself start to shrink under Artie's piercing glare.

Jinks looked from Artie to Claudia then back to Artie. "Don't put me in this."

Artie continued as if Jinks gave him a straight answer. "The fact is, Claudia, that you didn't listen to what I said and a civilian got shot."

"Which is why we are here." Everyone turned and saw Mrs. Frederic and Adwin Kosan standing just behind Artie and the rest.

"Mrs. F."

"Mr. Kosan." Myka said in a surprised tone.

"Mr. Lattimer, Ms. Bering. It is good to see you again if it wasn't under such dire circumstances."

"'Dire circumstances?' Claudia didn't do anything wrong, she got the artifact and no one got killed." Pete said.

Mr. Kosan nodded. "That is true. However, a civilian was shot and currently knows where the Warehouse is."

Claudia stepped forward, against her better judgment. "Riley won't tell anyone, he can keep our secret."

Mr. Kosan smoothed the lapels of his suit down. "And I have no doubt about that, Miss Donovan, but suppose Sergeant Thomas wasn't given a choice. What if he was forced to give up the information?"

"Are you going to kill him?"

Mr. Kosan paused. "That….is being decided right now. Irene" He gestured to Mrs. Frederic. "suggests that we recruit Sergeant Thomas into our ranks."

"And you, Mr. Kosan, what do you want to do?" Myka said, taking up a spot behind Claudia.

"That decision isn't up to me. But to the Regents." Mr. Kosan turned to walk away. "But, if I did." He paused again, searching for the right words. "I would say he can stay."

Mrs. Frederic turned to the team of Warehouse agents but she addressed Claudia directly. "If there is one benefit of working with the Regents it is that they make a decision quickly. I can't tell you in which direction they will vote in but I can tell you this. They will look at his record, his faults, his accomplishments, everything there is and ever was about him. I know it is difficult, Claudia, but you will have to wait."

Claudia bit her lip in worry. "Thanks, Mrs. F."

Mrs. Frederic turned and left as well, following Mr. Kosan.

Myka came around and put her arm across Claudia's shoulders. Claudia glanced down towards the ground. "Hey, you alright?"

Claudia sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since Claudia saw Riley off at the airport and Mrs. Frederic telling her that Riley was under investigation by the Regents. Myka and Steve tried to cheer her up but she wasn't having any of it. Artie tried the 'tough love' approach but that backfired horrifically when Claudia stormed out of the Warehouse and they didn't see her for the rest of the day. Even Mrs. Frederic tried a hand in cheering the young technician up but it too proved fruitless. They all knew what was wrong: Claudia was worried about Riley.<p>

Claudia couldn't concentrate on her work. She was too distracted by the thoughts of what would happen to Riley. She couldn't even imagine what would happen to him. Or was it that she didn't want to.

Claudia came in on Monday and quickly went down to the main floor, not even saying 'good morning' to anybody.

"Man, Claudia's really down. Think we should try and cheer her up again?" Pete asked.

Myka shook her head. "No. Probably best if we ride this out with her."

"Perhaps I can help." Mrs. Frederic appeared in the doorway.

"Mrs. F! What're you doing here?"

Mrs. Frederic brushed some dust off her coat. "I've assigned a new member to your team."

At the word 'team', Mrs. Frederic opened the outer door and Sergeant Riley Thomas, with a grin on his face and a duffel bag over his shoulder, stepped into the Warehouse office. "So, this is the Warehouse."

Pete and Myka came forward. "Hi, I'm Pete and this is"

"Myka." Riley cut in. "Claudia told me all about you. All of you." He pointed to Steve. "Jinks?" Steve nodded and waved. Riley pointed to Artie. "Artie?" Artie just grumbled. "Where's Claudia?" Pete started to open his mouth when Claudia came barging in.

"Alright, Artie. I finished the inventory for today. Can I go now?"

"Uh, Claudia?" Artie pointed over her shoulder.

Claudia spun on her heel and stopped. She stopped moving, she stopped breathing, hell, she stopped everything.

Riley smiled warmly. "Hello, again. Darlin."

"Oh, my god." Claudia said with a shuddering laugh. "You're really here." She pulled Riley into the fiercest hug she could manage.

Riley started gasping. "Claude…stomach…stitches."

Myka rushed forward and pulled the young tech off the soldier. "Claudia, Claudia. You're hurting him."

"Riley, I'm so"

"I'll just settle for a kiss. If you don't mind."

Claudia beamed. "I think I can manage that."

Claudia put her arms around Riley's neck, she stood up on her tiptoes to reach Riley's mouth. Him leaning down helped a little. Just as their lips were about to touch…

"Ahem!"

Both tech and soldier turned to see Artie standing just off to their right. "Claudia, shouldn't you be getting back to work while Pete and Myka show Sergeant Thomas around?"

Claudia dipped her head forward, her cheeks turning a rosy red. Riley snarled. "Shove off. I've been waiting all week for this." He tipped Claudia's head up and gently pressed his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss by pulling her closer with his good arm.

Claudia grinned against his lips. "Holy….buckets." She breathed at last.

Riley smiled. "That's what I was thinking."

Claudia and Riley were about to kiss again when a sharp 'ping!' was heard though the office. Artie quickly rushed over to the computer, Claudia started to but remembered _where _she was and looked up at Riley who smiled at her. "Go to work." He murmured.

Claudia smirked and pecked him on the cheek. "Have dinner on the table when I get back."

Riley chuckled. "You better appreciate it too, me slaving away over a hot stove." He said.

Artie turned from the computer. "We've got an artifact. Minneapolis. Claudia, you're up. Take Riley with you."

This caught everyone by surprise.

"Really, Artie?" Claudia asked.

"Yes! He needs to learn how to do this and this'll be good for him." Artie snatched up a full sized Tesla and a Farnsworth, he handed them to Riley. "Here's a Tesla and a Farnsworth. Claudia will explain what they are on the way."

Riley slipped the Farnsworth into an inside pocket of his coat and dropped the Tesla into one of the pockets. "Thanks, chief."

Claudia patted his right arm. "Come on, sarge. It's your first day. Wouldn't want you to miss the bus."

Riley chuckled. "You drive. I haven't got a license or a car." Riley opened the outer door for Claudia then quickly followed her out as a full time Warehouse agent.

FIN

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this reboot. I think I made Claudia alittle OOC. But then again, I was never a master of the female mind.


	2. DSDD

D.S.D.D

Summary: When Artie is called for help by Dr. Calder, Claudia and Riley tag along to help him out. Different version of Love Sick.

Sergeant Riley Thomas let out a wolf whistle when he caught sight of Artie. "Artie, all dressed up, I see. Big plans?"

Artie started to sputter which amused Riley to no end. "What…what…what are you talking about?" Artie smoothed down the lapels of his coat. "I always dress like this."

"Lie." Jinks said, butting in.

Riley glanced over his shoulder at Jinks. "You must be rubbing off on me, Jinks. Even I could tell that was a lie."

"What's going on? Ooh. Artie, looking spiffy." Claudia said as she sauntered over to Riley. "Hey," She narrowed her eyes at Artie. "is that the coat I got you for Christmas?"

Artie glanced at his coat. "What? No."

"Yes it is."

Artie brushed past the three younger Warehouse agents. "It is not that coat, I do not look 'spiffy'," He said with air quotes. "And there is nothing going on! What are you doing?" He said with a look to Riley who was sniffing his shirt where Artie brushed against him.

"Artie." Riley sniffed several more times. "Are you?" Sniff. Sniff. "Are you wearing my Old Spice?"

Claudia let out a sharp bark of laughter, Steve grinned like an idiot and Riley was still waiting for an answer.

Artie, expert code breaker for the NSA, veteran Warehouse agent and an accomplished piano player did the only thing his training and his brain could think of. "Good bye." He turned and attempted to quickly leave the Warehouse but was stopped when Riley's hand slammed the door closed, preventing his escape. Artie looked up and noticed how close Riley was now. How dark his eyes got now.

"Where are you going, Artie?" All traces of humor had left his voice now.

Artie looked him dead in the eye. "I am your boss. I do not answer to you." Artie tried to open the door again but Riley held it shut. Artie knew it was a gamble anyway, Riley was bigger and stronger than him. It would be like trying to wrestle a Kodiak bear for a candy bar.

Claudia stepped forward. "Is this about Vanessa?"

Artie turned on her sharply. "No!"

Riley glanced at Claudia. "Who's Vanessa?"

Claudia smiled smugly. "Dr. Vanessa Calder. Warehouse 13 doctor."

Riley removed his hands. "Oh." He said coyly. "La parcelle de terrain s'épaissit."

Claudia giggled. "What's that mean?"

"It's French. It means 'the plot thickens.'"

"You speak French?"

Riley nodded as he took his place next to Claudia. "French, Spanish, Dari and Pashto."

"What and what?" Claudia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the two languages of Afghanistan, Iran and Pakistan." Artie said from the door.

"Oh."

"And a little bit of Arabic."

Claudia smiled. "You are a man of many talents, aren't you?"

"Excuse me! Children!" Artie butted in. All three sets of eyes turned to him. "May I please go?"

"What's the rush, Artie?"

"Yeah, what's got you bent out of shape?"

"Dr. Calder called me because she fears an artifact has turned up in a Salt Lake City hospital. And it may have severe ramifications."

Claudia stepped forward. "I'm coming with you."

"What? Why?"

"Artie. We're going to a hospital. There will be blood. You're going to faint. You need someone to catch you when you fall and that is Riley. Right?" She said, looking to Riley for his support.

Thankfully she got it. "Count me in, Art."

"What about me?" Steve asked.

"You have target practice with Pete and Myka." With that, Artie opened the door and walked out. Riley and Claudia following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Salt Lake City<strong>

Dr. Vanessa Calder smiled as Artie and Claudia came around a corner towards her followed by a person she didn't know. "Thanks for coming on such short notice, Artie."

"My pleasure."

The two stood there staring at each other until a gentle coughing noise interrupted them. "Cough, cough. Said the uncomfortable couple."

Artie sighed and turned to Claudia and Riley. "Um, Vanessa. You know Claudia."

"Good to see you again, Claudia."

"Likewise, doc."

"And this is our latest addition to the Warehouse, Sergeant Riley Thomas, formerly of the British Special Forces."

Riley gripped the tip of an invisible hat brim and tipped it to her. "Ma'am."

Vanessa nodded politely. "Sergeant."

Claudia latched onto his arm and grinned widely. "He's also my boy toy."

Riley sighed sarcastically. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that in public."

Claudia pecked his cheek. "Okay, Sergeant Snuggles."

"Or that."

Vanessa giggled at Artie's irritability. "Got your hands full with the next generation?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe." He motioned for Vanessa to lead the way. "So, what brings us out to Salt Lake?"

Vanessa shook her head, her professional mask slipping into place. "Some very unusual deaths I'm afraid."

"How unusual?" Claudia asked from behind Artie.

Vanessa gestured to a room ahead of them. "Let me show you."

Claudia and Riley gaped in awe at the heart on the tray in front of them.

"It's so small." Claudia said in wonder.

Riley nodded. "Yeah." He glanced up at Calder. "Any thoughts?"

Vanessa shook her head. "None that make sense. It's definitely artifact related, that much I can tell. But get this, I sent a sample to a friend of mine. He sent a message back saying that he found traces of diatomaceous earth inside and around the heart. That's clay."

Riley shook his head. "I would say that's impossible but given what I've seen so far at the Warehouse, I'd say otherwise."

Vanessa continued. "I sent a sample to be analyzed but that could take days."

"Which we do not have." Artie said while unpacking a small crate.

"Is that her original DNA sequencer?" Dr. Calder sounded amazed.

"Yes, it is."

"What?" Riley and Claudia asked at the same time.

Artie pulled out a machine that looked like a small film projector. He plugged the sample into the machine and flipped a switch. "Rosalind Franklin designed this machine to break down the coding of human DNA." Lines of coding appeared on the wall in front of them. Artie quickly rushed forward. "Do you see it?"

"See what?" Vanessa and Claudia said at the same time.

"I do." Riley said.

Claudia turned towards him. "Care to share with the class?"

Artie pushed a white board in front of the image and drew two long ovals. "Vanessa, turn off the machine."

Vanessa did so and stared at the white board. "My, god."

On the white board were two lines of 101 that spanned at least a foot.

"How'd you see that?" Claudia asked, still addressing Riley.

Riley tapped the side of his head by his eye. "Sniper. Remember?"

Claudia smiled. "Man of many talents." She said to herself. She paused as she looked at both lines. "Wait, that looks like computer code."

"You sure?" Riley asked.

Claudia made a typing motion. "Hacker. Remember?"

Artie shook his head. "We are facing a diabolical nexus of computer science and genetic engineering run amok that could threaten the very idea of life as we know it!"

Riley narrowed his eyes at Artie before speaking out of the corner of his mouth to Claudia. "Could he sound more like the plot of a soap opera?"

* * *

><p>Riley watched from a distance as Artie and Claudia greeted another old friend of theirs: Hugo Miller. <em>Thank god for lip reading.<em> Riley thought to himself as he sipped his hot foul tasting coffee. He watched them walk over to him, Hugo clapping Artie on the shoulder as their voices drifted into Riley's hearing range.

"…And of course, I would do anything for the one who put humpty dumpty back together again."

Artie smiled and cleared his throat. "Um, Hugo. This is Sergeant Riley Thomas, our newest addition to the Warehouse."

Riley snapped Hugo a short two fingered salute. "Sir."

Hugo fired off a quick salute in return. "At ease, soldier."

Artie was turning Hugo towards the next person he wanted to introduce to. "Hugo, this is Dr."

"Vee? Vee, is that you?"

Dr. Calder smiled sadly. "Hello, Huey."

Hugo smiled. "Vee." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Claudia leaned over to Riley. "Uh oh."

Vanessa ushered them out into the hallway and was leading them somewhere, Riley wasn't really listening. He was watching Artie who looked like he was getting sicker by the moment. He only caught bits and pieces of Hugo and Vanessa's conversation.

"…Groovy, isn't it?"

Vanessa smiled. "You always had a way with words, Huey."

Hugo grinned. "You had a way with me, Vee."

Riley turned to Claudia. "Uh oh."

Vanessa turned to the three Warehouse agents. "Huey and I started at the Warehouse at the same time."

Huey butted in. "Hey, remember the Dark Vault? Us hanging out in there? You, me and Mary Jane?"

"Snap." Said Claudia with a laugh.

Artie looked between the two former Warehouse agents. "What, we had an agent Mary Jane? I don't remember…"

Claudia turned to Artie. "Really? Seriously, really?"

At that moment, a young woman was brought into the ER. The nurse at the front of the stretcher addressed Dr. Calder. "Dr. Calder. There's been another one."

Vanessa moved past them, she looked back over her shoulder. "Time to go to work."

Hugo nodded. "I better come too." He quickly followed her without another word.

Artie looked up and down the hallway. "I'm gonna…." He left without another word as well.

Only Claudia and Riley stood in the hallway now. Riley sighed. "I sense a little love triangle between H, V and A."

Claudia nodded. "Oh, yeah." She said with a sigh. She gestured to his coffee. "That any good?"

Riley shrugged. "Tolerable." He sipped the coffee and grimaced. "Want some?"

Claudia patted him on the shoulder. "No, thanks. I'm gonna see if I can find a vending machine that's got Red Bull."

Riley shook his head. "That stuff is horrible, you know?"

"Probably better than that." Claudia gestured to the coffee.

Riley sighed. He knew better than to argue with Claudia. "I'll be in the waiting room."

Claudia came into the waiting room ten minutes later. "Hey, Riley. They didn't have Red Bull but I got a Monster from the…" She trailed off at the sight in front of her. Riley sat in one of the chairs with his head tilted forward against his chest. His coffee sat to the side on a small table, his hands lay in his lap. Claudia set down the large sized energy drink and sat in the chair next to him. Claudia tucked her legs up underneath her, she wrapped her arms around his left arm. Claudia smiled, content with herself as she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt her eyelids get heavy. "I love you, Riley." She whispered. With that, Claudia drifted off to sleep.

Claudia didn't see the smirk on Riley's face as he tipped his head back and fell back to sleep.

"AHEM!"

Both Claudia and Riley started awake. The voice that interrupted their sleep belonged to none other than their boss. Vanessa stood just behind him, a smile in place. Riley rubbed his eyes, still not aware as to what called for the rude awakening. Then it hit him. Sometime during the night, Claudia had fully crawled into his lap and laid her head on his chest. Somehow his arms were wrapped around her, holding her tight to him. Claudia and Riley looked at each other then slowly got untangled from each other.

"What's up?" Claudia asked with a yawn.

"We're going to that young woman's apartment. According to Dr. Calder, the young woman only has six hours before she ends up like the others."

The two younger agents nodded and slowly followed Artie out of the hospital. Vanessa watched as Claudia slumped against Riley as she walked. She laughed. "Kids." She shook her head and walked away.

* * *

><p>Claudia watched with a detached interest as Riley successfully picked the lock on the young woman's apartment door. "Trick you learned in SAS?"<p>

Riley shook his head as he stood up, depositing his lock picks into his coat pocket. "Wasn't always a Boy Scout."

Claudia 'oohed'. "Oh, were you a rebel?"

Riley chuckled. "Yeah. But I had a cause. No jacket though."

Artie brushed past the both of them. "Can we please focus?"

Riley turned to Claudia. "I have a bad feeling about this." And he was right as the sound of Artie pulling out the drawers from the woman's dresser was heard rather loudly from her bedroom. "How do you want to handle this?"

"Good cop, bad cop?"

"Let's just talk to him."

Claudia stepped forward. "Artie…"

"Don't want to hear it!" He snapped back. Riley watched as Claudia flinched and stepped back. His turn.

"Artie." Riley said firmly. "I may not have known you or Dr. Calder for a long time but I can tell there's a connection between the two of you." Riley leaned against the young woman's computer desk. "And now, Hugo has come back. Okay, so they were a couple. But that was a long time ago. But it's your turn. You two have quite a thing."

"Thing? We don't have a thing." Artie straightened his glasses. "We had a walk. A nice walk. I limped." Artie sat down on the bed. "I had…always hoped that I would find….companionship at my age. For a while it seemed impossible and then…Vanessa."

Riley smiled. "Well, that's good Artie. Hope is good."

Artie sighed sadly. "But now it's false hope." He sat up. "Let's just focus more on the case and less about my love life. Hmm? Shall we?"

The two younger agents conceded. They weren't going to get any further with Artie. Not now. Claudia sat down at the computer. Artie bolted over to her.

"Excuse me! From where does a computer virus, that _rewrites_ human DNA, come from?"

Claudia held her hands up. "Okay. Okay." Claudia looked under the keyboard and behind the monitor. "Hey…Tiger Direct."

Riley glanced up. "Yeah, we passed one on the way here. Computer store, right?" Claudia went over to her laptop. Riley walked over. "You got something?"

Claudia nodded. "I just cross referenced the victim's recent credit card purchases and found a match in all six. Tiger Direct."

Artie pushed his glasses up his nose. "Let's go. Riley, you drive."

Riley grinned like a wolf as he accepted the keys from Artie. "Thanks, Art."

They got to the store about ten minutes later, Claudia stumbled out of the car with one hand over her mouth. Riley got out of the driver's seat of the rented Chevy Impala. "We got here quicker than I thought."

"That's cause we hopped the curb at that last street." Claudia said from around her hand.

"Oh. Yeah. Did you see the look on that guy's face when I did? I think he shit himself."

Vanessa and Hugo got out of their respective car as well. The five Warehouse agents, past and present, walked into the store. A young man with a scowl on his face pushed in between Claudia and Riley.

"Wanker." Riley muttered before holding the door open for Claudia.

Artie turned to the group. "Dr. Calder, Hugo, Claudia. Wait here. Riley, come with me." Riley nodded and gave Claudia a peck on the cheek before following Artie. Artie approached who he assumed to be the store manager. "Excuse me. Could you tell me who was the service technician for" He snapped his fingers and Riley handed Artie the list of names Claudia had printed out. "these women?"

The manger looked at the list. "Yeah. These are all Tyler's."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Another Tyler." He muttered.

Artie stepped forward. "Where is he? It's very important we talk to him."

The store manager pointed towards the exit. "I just fired him five minutes ago. You might be able to catch him."

Artie spun around towards the doors, Claudia stood the closest to them. "Claudia! He just left! Get him!"

Claudia nodded and left without another word.

Artie was talking to Riley as they walked back to Hugo and Vanessa. "It's him. It's gotta be."

"Alright, boss. How'd you wanna handle it? Want me to beat it out of him?"

Artie shook his head. "No, we'll just talk to him. If he doesn't want to talk, then yes, beat it out of him. We're running out of time."

Just then all the TVs in the store flickered and a young man's face appeared on the monitors. "Attention Tiger shoppers!"

The store manager pointed to one of the screens. "That's him. That's Tyler."

"Artie, that's the guy that shoved past me when we got here."

As Tyler continued speaking the screens shimmered, this caught Artie's eye. He only had seconds to react. "Vanessa, Riley, Hugo! The screens! Don't look!" He pushed Vanessa away from the screen she was watching as yellow light shot of the screen and into the eyes of everyone in the store including Hugo. Artie and Vanessa straightened up. "Vanessa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Artie."

Riley came over to them. "I'm fine too."

"Wow! That was amazing!"

Artie groaned. "Hugo? Tell me you didn't look?"

"Um, I'm sorry, Artie. I couldn't help it. I guess I've done it again, haven't I?"

Riley watched Vanessa approach a police officer that was in the store and flashed her CDC badge. He couldn't hear what she was saying but it couldn't have been good. She turned back to the assembled crowd. "Attention, everyone. May I have your attention please?" The crowd slowly gathered near the front of the store. "My name is Dr. Vanessa Calder, I'm with the Center for Disease Control. We have a situation." She pulled her cell phone and dialed a number.

It didn't take long for the CDC and the local police to show up, they quickly sealed off the building. Claudia had come back and was now dressed in a Hazmat suit.

"I tracked down Tyler's apartment but no one was there and I didn't find anything artifact wise there either."

Riley and Artie stood near the doors. Artie had turned back to the crowd and asked if anyone knew where Tyler would go. Riley approached the glass. "Nice outfit."

Claudia smiled. "I like to look nice for you." She shifted her weight. "How are you?"

Riley sighed. "I'm good. I didn't get infected so…" He trailed off. "Hugo has already started showing signs. A few of the others as well." Riley leaned in closer. "It's gonna get worse. I don't wanna pressure you but you need to hurry."

Claudia nodded. "Working on it."

Artie came back over. "Claudia, coffee shop. Three blocks over. He should be there."

Claudia gave him a thumbs up. "Got it, Artie!"

Riley smiled at her. "Watch yourself."

She nodded and leaned in closer. She pressed her lips against the plastic of her helmet. "Take care of yourself."

Riley nodded. "Don't worry about me."

Claudia turned and left. Riley turned away from the glass, he glanced over at Artie. "What are her chances that she'll get back in time?"

Artie shook his head, scratching his beard. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Riley sat near Hugo as he worked on an antivirus to help these people. He felt useless. Riley sighed, leaned forward and put his head in his hands.<p>

"So, you and Claudia huh?"

Riley looked up at Hugo. "Sorry?"

Hugo stopped typing and glanced over at Riley. "You and Claudia are, what's the term you kids use these days, an item?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. We're pretty close."

Hugo smiled warmly. "That's good. That is good. You know, you remind me a lot of what me and Vee had."

Riley leaned back in his chair. "Yeah?"

Hugo nodded as he turned back to the computer. "Yep. We always worked so well together. She is really something. Yeah, if I hadn't tried that hair brained experiment, we'd probably still be together."

"Yeah, Claudia told me what happened to you."

Hugo reached out and patted Riley on the arm. Riley could see that the veins in Hugo's hands were already turning a dark brown like the other victims. "Want some advice from an old romantic? Hold on to her as long as you can."

Riley nodded and locked eyes with Hugo. And he wished that he hadn't. Riley, for all of his skill, couldn't react fast enough when he saw Hugo's eyes change to the yellow that colored the TV screens an hour ago. All he could do was say one word before the yellow went into his eyes. "Shit."

Artie watched the whole thing happen. He had been talking to Vanessa about how everyone was doing and went over to Hugo to ask how he was doing when he saw him talking to Riley. He watched their eyes lock with each other and saw the transference. "Oh, no." He rushed over to the young Warehouse agent who was now rubbing his eyes. "Riley, Riley! Are you alright?"

Riley groaned. "No, it feels like a knife in the eye."

Hugo sprung up from his chair. "I'm so sorry, Riley. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Riley shook his head. "No, no. It's alright. It's not your fault. Just finish the antivirus."

Hugo nodded and went back to work. Artie fished out his Farnsworth. "Claudia, Claudia! Do you have it yet?"

"No, Artie. I just got to the coffee shop. There was a lot of traffic around you guys."

"Well, hurry up. The situation is getting worse."

"Got it. Is Riley there?"

Riley looked at Artie and shook his head. Artie could see dark brown veins spreading out from beneath his eyes. "Riley's helping Vanessa with one of the people here." He flipped the Farnsworth closed. He looked up at Riley and saw that the infection had already spread to his arms. "It's accelerating."

It had been almost an hour since Artie talked to Claudia. People were getting restless. Riley watched as the store manager paced nervously. He had seen that type of behavior before, he knew what would happen next.

"I can't stay here."

Riley watched the manager walk towards the front of the store. Riley got up and drew his service pistol from his IWB holster, a SIG P226R. He rushed forward when the manager grabbed the cop's own SIG from its holster began waving it erratically. "I CAN'T STAY HERE!"

Riley raised his pistol at the manager. He didn't have to chamber it or check to see if there was a round in the chamber, he always carried it in Condition One. He flicked the safety off as he raised it. "Put. It. Down."

The manager saw Riley's gun and swung his gun towards him, finger on the trigger. Riley wasn't sure if it was accident but the manager fired a shot as he swung the gun around. But Riley's gun going off wasn't an accident. Three shots and the manager was down. Riley flicked the safety on and holstered it. He quickly rushed to the manager as did Vanessa and Artie. The manager was alive. One shot went through his left shoulder. One went into his stomach and the last went into his right arm.

"Nice shooting, Sarge." Vanessa said.

"He was gonna kill somebody if he didn't put it down." Riley picked up the officer's gun and handed it back to him. "Here."

"Thank you."

As Riley retracted his hand, he could see that the 'infection' had spread to his hands on both sides. "Artie…"

Artie was by the young man's side in an instant. "I'm here."

Riley slumped against a display, he slid to the floor. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course."

Riley reached into his shirt and pulled out his dog tags. He yanked them free from his neck and handed them to Artie. "If Claudia doesn't make it back in time, give her these."

Artie closed Riley's hand. "She'll be here." He said firmly.

Riley started breathing shallowly. Artie knew it was getting into his lungs. "I hope you're right." Riley chuckled. "DSDD."

Artie's brow furrowed. "What's that mean?"

"Different Shit, Different Day. I just thought it up."

For the first time since this case began, Artie chuckled. He patted the young man on the shoulder. "You'll be okay." Artie stood up and crossed over to Vanessa. "He's not going to make it, is he?"

Vanessa shook her head slightly. "I don't think so. Based on some quick calculations, I think he's only got an hour maybe an hour and a half left."

Just then Artie's Farnsworth buzzed. "Claudia? Tell me you found it."

"Miracles happen, Artie. I got it!" She held it up for Artie to see.

"Of course! The necklace! Why didn't I see it earlier?" Artie started to go into an explanation of a Jewish legend when Claudia interrupted.

"History lesson, another time!"

"Right! Sorry, just get it back to the store before Riley gets worse." The words were out of his mouth before he had time to process them.

"WHAT?"

Artie realized he was caught and he couldn't take it back or try to mislead her. "Claudia, Riley has been infected for over an hour. Right before you called earlier. Listen, just hurry!"

"I'm almost there. There's a back entrance the cops aren't watching. Be there in five minutes." Claudia snapped the Farnsworth closed before Artie could say anything else.

Artie went back to Hugo. "Hugo, how's it coming?"

Hugo leaned back in his chair, Artie could see even in the low lighting that the 'infection' now covered Hugo's eyes. "It's finished, Artie. You just have to press 'Enter' and it's done."

Artie patted Hugo on the shoulders. "Good work, Hugo."

Hugo started coughing violently, Artie could see clouds of clay coming out of his mouth. "How's…Riley?" He wheezed.

Artie looked back at Riley who was still slumped against the display. He too was coughing like Hugo. "It's bad." Artie sighed. "But, Claudia is almost here."

Almost if on cue, the back door banged open and Claudia came charging through. She practically threw the artifact at Artie. "Where is he? Where's Riley?" She said frantically.

Artie just pointed.

Claudia looked over, her eyes welling up with tears. She quickly crossed the room and kneeled down next to Riley. "Riley?"

Riley swiveled his head to look at her. That is to say, if he could look. The 'infection' covered Riley's eyes as well. "Claudia?"

She sniffled. "I'm here." She gently raised his head and placed it on her lap, she stroked the hair out of his eyes. "I'm here." She said quietly. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

Riley chuckled weakly. "I was an innocent bystander. I swear."

"You're going to be okay." She sniffled.

Riley reached up and grasped Claudia's left hand. "Hearing you say that, makes it sound better."

* * *

><p>"Everyone! I need you all to look at the screens right now! Everyone please!" Artie's voice boomed across the store.<p>

Vanessa brought over a laptop and put it on Riley's chest. "Here."

"Thanks, doc."

Claudia watched as the screen glowed a bright green and beams of light entered Riley's eyes. She could see the 'infection' was being drained from him until there was nothing left. The green light disappeared and Riley was back. She helped him to his feet. Claudia immediately wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. She felt him return the affection. She felt his lips hover near her ear.

"I love you too." Claudia leaned back and kissed him on the lips. Riley started to pull her closer when Claudia suddenly stepped back and started rubbing a hand across her mouth. "What? What is it?"

"You taste like clay."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Aw, shut up and come here." He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her again. Riley pulled back from Claudia but still held her in his arms. "Thank you."

Claudia smirked playfully. "I had a feeling that's what that kiss was for."

Riley brushed back a strand of hair that fell in front of her eyes. "How'd you find it?"

"Guy was wearing it. Had to chase him down all action movie style." She nudged Riley with her hip. "You would've been proud. I jumped across a rooftop."

Riley put a hand over his heart. "Don't scare me like that. Then what?"

Claudia shrugged. "I couldn't believe it. He saved me. The guy I was chasing saved me."

"And?"

"I convinced him to give me the necklace. The cops have got him outside."

Riley put his arm around Claudia, hugging her close. "Let's go home."

Claudia smiled and nodded. "Let's."

Outside, Riley had to be checked out by the paramedics to see if he was alright which he was. As Riley walked over to Claudia who was staring at something intently, he opened his mouth. Claudia quickly shushed him. Riley glanced at her then at what she was looking at and he broke into a slow grin. Artie was busy conversing with Dr. Calder.

"Thank you, Artie. For saving Hugo and the others."

Artie smiled. "He would've done the same for me."

Vanessa nodded. "Artie, I just wanted to say earlier"

Artie held up his hand. "Vanessa, you don't have to explain."

Vanessa arched an eyebrow. "I don't?"

Artie nodded. "I understand." He sighed. "I hope you and Hugo will be very happy together."

"Wait, what? Artie, what are you talking about?"

"You and Hugo. Aren't you getting back to…" He trailed off.

Vanessa shook her head, smiling sadly. "No, Artie. We're not. Hugo is still living in the past and when he looks at me, he sees that girl he met all those years ago. But you don't. You see me." She took his hand in hers. "I was hoping we might have another walk together. Soon." She added.

Artie gulped. It was now or never. "I was hoping that we might take the next step?"

"A jog?"

Claudia did her best to hold in a snort.

Artie started sputtering. "Well…if you…I mean…that is to say…"

"Artie. I was kidding. I was actually thinking dinner?"

Artie smiled. "Exactly what I had in mind."

Vanessa smiled. "Great. I'll…um…I'll call you. I have to go home and get some rest. Long day at the office."

Artie nodded. "Yeah, same here."

The two stood there awkwardly until a voice shouted at them from a distance. "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!"

Artie and Vanessa looked over to see Riley with both hands over Claudia's mouth while she struggled for either air or a chance to say more.

Artie growled under his breath. "I'll try to leave the traveling peanut gallery behind when we do go out."

Vanessa smiled. "I don't know. I think it would be fun going on a double date."

"HA!" Came a sharp bark of laughter from the younger female agent. Riley managed to suppress her by giving her a deep kiss and a dip as well. But that would only work for so long.

Vanessa giggled and shook her head. "You really got your hands full with them don't you?"

Artie sighed. "One was bad enough, now I have two."

Vanessa giggled. "Bye, Artie." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before walking off.

Artie looked genuinely happy for the first time in a long time until he heard a high pitched 'EEEE!' from behind him. Artie slowly turned and saw Claudia standing behind him, her arms thrown up into the air like she had just become a referee for a football game. Riley just smiled and gave him a thumbs up."

Artie pushed his glasses up his nose and started stalking towards them.

Claudia's eyes widened. "Eep! Run!" She grabbed a fistful of Riley's jacket and dragged him with her towards the rental car. "Artie is pissed at us!"

"Us? What 'us'? He's pissed at _you_."

"I don't think he sees it that way."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Artie didn't blow up on Claudia or Riley. In fact, for the ride home, he was smiling. Not a big smile, just a small grin.<p>

Riley smiled to himself as he steered off the main road in Pete's truck that he let them borrow. He glanced in the rearview, he saw Claudia was fast asleep. "I wonder what those three got up to while we were away."

Artie groaned for the first time since they left Salt Lake. "Now that you brought that up, I'm starting to go through all the worse-case scenarios I can think of."

Riley could see the roof of the Warehouse in the distance. "Well, it's still standing. That's a good sign."

Upon entering the main office with Riley carrying a sleeping Claudia, Pete and Myka seemingly burst out of nowhere and gave them a rousing if not suspicious welcome. "HEY! You're back!" They both said at the same time.

Claudia stirred slightly in Riley's arms, she snuggled deeper into his chest. "Hey, Artie. If you don't mind, I'm gonna put her on your bed until we get back to the B and B."

Artie nodded. "Okay."

Everyone watched Riley ascended the stairs, taking great care not to bump Claudia into anything. Artie turned towards Pete and Myka.

"Well, since the Warehouse is still surprisingly standing, I assume things went well here?"

"Of course! We hardly missed you guys."

Artie arched an eyebrow. "Really, Pete? Is that why I got a phone call at three in the morning where you sang the pina colada song to me?"

Pete and Myka exchanged a worried glance before answering. "It was just a joke, Artie."

Artie looked at them suspiciously before walking past them. "In any case, we managed to retrieve the artifact." He held up the necklace. "Myka, can you find a spot for this?"

Myka nodded. "Got it, Artie." She accepted the necklace from him and walked down to the main floor. Myka came back after about ten minutes. Myka and Pete left the warehouse and headed back to Leena's.

Riley came downstairs and stripped off his jacket. He collapsed into an armchair. "Home at last."

Artie turned to him. "How are you feeling? Still doing alright?"

Riley gave him a thumbs up. "Still top notch, boss."

Artie nodded. "Good to hear." Artie turned back to his computer. "I think a day or two of rest is in order. For all of us."

Riley smiled as he tipped his head back. "You mean, so you can plan on where to take Dr. Calder to dinner?"

Artie whipped around. "If you or Claudia interfere"

Riley chuckled. "Relax, Art. We just wanna see you happy. Claudia more than me."

Artie nodded. He chuckled quietly to himself. _Who would think it? A Special Forces sniper that is world weary and wise._ "Thank you."

Riley nodded and closed his eyes, his intention of resting for a while. "Just one thing: Don't take her to some overly fancy place. She doesn't seem the type and neither do you. Keep it simple."

Artie snorted. "Simple." He said like it was the greatest challenge in the world. Which it was. He looked back to Riley and noticed the young man was fast asleep. Artie walked over and touched him on the shoulder. Riley's eyes opened and focused up on Artie.

"Yeah?"

"You and Claudia should head back. I'll be here for a while."

Riley nodded tiredly as he got up. He went upstairs and a minute later he came walking back down with Claudia in his arms. Artie couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Riley sway a little as he walked towards the door. He turned back to the computer as the door shut behind the two young agents.

Riley bumped the car door shut as he held Claudia in his arms. He walked to the front door of Leena's, he bent down and grasped the door handle. Suddenly the front door opened and Leena herself appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Riley."

"Leena." Riley replied with a smile.

Leena narrowed her eyes at Riley, Pete had told Riley about this. Leena was reading his 'aura'. Of course Pete had called it 'Leena's spooky mind reading power.' She smiled. "Your aura seems content."

Riley shifted his weight and his grip on Claudia. "Does it?"

Leena nodded. "I'm sensing good energy patterns coming off of you and Claudia. Even now."

Riley arched an eyebrow at 'even now.' "What's that mean?"

Leena grinned like she wasn't going to give up the secret. "Find out for yourself."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Fine." He muttered quietly. He squeezed past Leena. "Excuse me." He went upstairs, passing Pete, Myka and Steve in the living room. The former two of the three grinned at him like Cheshire cats. Riley nudged open Claudia's door and carried her to her bed. Using one arm, he swept back the covers and slid Claudia into the sheets.

As he was about to leave, Claudia reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He looked down and noticed her eyes were open. "Stay."

"Bed's a little small."

It was. It was a single bed, they would have to squeeze together just to fit. Claudia slid closer to the wall. "There's room."

Riley opened his mouth to protest but realized it was pointless. Plus he was tired. "Fine." He kicked off his boots and jeans. Claudia got off her sneakers and skinny jeans, she pulled her shirt off revealing a sports bra. Riley felt his breath hitch, this was the closest he had ever seen her naked. She was beautiful. Not a flaw or imperfection he could see. Riley peeled back the covers again and slipped in beside Claudia.

Claudia waited until Riley was in and the covers were back in place when she made her move. Claudia slowly draped her leg over Riley and slid up until she straddled him. She locked her legs together, leaned forward, putting her hands on his stomach. She grasped the hem of his shirt. "I wanna see what kind of guns you got working here."

Riley said nothing as Claudia pushed up his shirt to his neck and stopped. She quietly stared at him, her eyes wide and unblinking. Riley's body was a mess. On the one hand, he was cut. But she had never seen this many wounds on a person's body. Riley watched her in silence as she scanned over every wound. There were bullet wounds, knife wounds, distant signs of surgery, she could see several angry looking scars. "What are these?" She whispered, tracing one of the wounds that was on his stomach.

"Let's call those 'impromptu field surgery wounds'."

Claudia knew what that meant. Riley had gotten hurt in the field and needed to be patched up quickly. Claudia saw the wound he had gotten in New York and traced it with her finger. Claudia saw a hint of a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder. She pushed the shirt up farther. The tattoo had come over his right shoulder and disappeared around his back, the rest of the tattoo curled down his right arm until it stopped near his elbow. On his left bicep she saw the SAS insignia along with the words "Who dares wins" written across the middle.

"I've got another tat on my upper back on my left shoulder. It's a tribal Phoenix."

Claudia nodded dumbly, still in shock over his wounds. "Do you get hurt a lot?"

Riley shrugged. "Not often. A couple of times over the course of a month. Nothing too serious. A few weeks in the hospital and I'm back in the field. You should see my mates, they're almost as bad as me."

Claudia slid forward until she laid across Riley's chest, their noses touching each other. Riley could see tears welling up in her eyes. "How can….you be so..." Claudia struggled to find the right words. "calm about getting hurt?" She tried to blink away the tears but they came regardless. "Don't you care?"

Riley patted her thigh, not that he wanted her to get off but rather because he was thinking. "I used to. I mean, I knew what was in store when I signed up. That's why I signed up to be a sniper when I joined Spec. I thought I could stay out of the action but it keeps finding me. Pretty soon, I just learned to accept it."

Claudia leaned back up, she stared him down. "Well," She sniffled. "you don't have to worry about that anymore. You'll get shot a lot less on this job."

Riley quietly snorted. "Considering I got shot when I met you, I'd say otherwise." Riley could tell that Claudia was being serious. "I'm sorry." He stroked her thigh. "I'm sorry." He said firmly.

Claudia slid off Riley, she rolled over onto her side. Claudia felt Riley put his arm around her and pull her close to him. "Goodnight, Riley."

"Goodnight, Claudia." Riley replied sleepily.

End of Chapter 2.

A/N: Two down, billions of possibilities to go. If anyone likes the idea of Calder, Artie, Claudia and Riley double dating, please say so. The next chapter will be more of an original story. Meaning no artifacty goodness. I'm also toying with the idea of Claudia introducing Riley to her brother as her boyfriend. Let me know.


	3. Hope Still Burns

Hope still burns

Summary: Following the Warehouse's destruction, the Regents appoint a new caretaker and assign a new agent to the team. Set in the normal timeline, basically would be the Season 4 premiere episode.

A/N: I started writing this chapter after I watched the season finale. This story takes place a few days after the finale, it seemed obvious that they are going to use the watch to bring back the Warehouse. This isn't part of the main storyline of FNG but rather a oneshot about how I would start Season 4. Also, am I the only one who thinks Claudia is slowly turning into Anakin Skywalker from Episode 3?

Claudia looked out over the Warehouse, it looked exactly like it had before the explosion. She wasn't sure how the artifact Artie had used to bring it back had worked but she was glad that it did. So much had happened it made her head spin, it felt like everything was being crammed in at once and even more was being put in. It was too much: Steve, Mrs. Frederic, the Regents, HG and the Warehouse exploding. Artie brought back the Warehouse but they couldn't bring back Mrs. Frederic. Claudia hung her head, she felt bad about what had she said to her. Claudia got it into her head that she could bring back Steve with the Metronome. Mrs. Frederic said no. Claudia didn't hate Mrs. Frederic but she just couldn't understand. Myka was able to talk Claudia out of the idea. She had said that Steve was probably happy, happy that he was reunited with his sister again. Claudia didn't want to change that but she did miss him.

Claudia was shaken out of her thoughts as the inner Warehouse door opened. She saw Mr. Kosan enter. "Ms. Donovan."

Claudia nodded to him. Artie and the others were down on the Warehouse main floor, checking to see if everything was where it was. "Mr. Kosan." She said flatly.

Mr. Kosan walked in, hands behind his back. He walked to the Warehouse window. "What a mess this has been."

"Quite an understatement."

Mr. Kosan glanced over at Claudia. He nodded. "Yes. It is." He sighed. "Where did we go wrong?"

Claudia shrugged. "I could name a few things."

"Perhaps you're right. We had the best of intentions." Mr. Kosan moved away from the window. "I assume you know why I am here?"

Claudia knew. Artie had told her that they were being assigned a new agent. She didn't like it. "Yes."

"I know this isn't easy"

"No, it isn't." Claudia snapped at him. "Steve was my friend."

Mr. Kosan nodded. "Yes. I am sorry for what happened to Agent Jinks."

"Whatever. So, this new agent?"

Mr. Kosan turned back towards the door, he opened his coat and removed a manila envelope. "I want you to know, I handpicked this man myself. Irene would've been proud of my choice." He handed the file to Claudia. "Come in, Sergeant."

The door opened and a man around Claudia's age, maybe a little older, walked in. He had a mess of dark brown hair on his head that was covered by a beige beret and piercing blue eyes. He wore a beige T shirt and baggy camouflage BDU pants. Claudia could see a dark green duffel bag over his shoulder, he dropped it by the door.

"Is this Warehouse 13?" He asked in a Scottish brogue.

Mr. Kosan nodded, he turned to Claudia. "Ms. Donovan. I would like to introduce Sergeant Riley Thomas of her Majesty's Special Air Service." He turned to Riley. "Sergeant, this is Miss Claudia Donovan, our resident computer technician and field agent."

Riley removed his beret and nodded to Claudia. "Ma'am."

Claudia gave a small wave. "Hey."

Mr. Kosan looked at the two, he nodded. "I shall take my leave now." As he left, Claudia could distinctly see the Remodi shackle under his jacket sleeve. Claudia had heard that Pete's mom was going to become the new Warehouse caretaker. After the whole crisis was over, they made the switch with Mr. Kosan. Claudia wasn't sure how Pete's mom actually became the Warehouse's new caretaker but she was glad that it was someone that they knew. This was a plus for Pete because he would be able to see her more. The closing of the door brought her back to the present again. It was just the two of them now. Riley was still standing by the door, his beret tucked into his belt and his hands folded behind his back like was at attention.

Claudia folded her arms across her chest, she glanced over at Riley. She didn't like the look of him, he looked like the by the book type. "So, you're a Sergeant."

Riley nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

_Polite__and__calls__me__Ma__'__am.__He__'__s__not__gonna__last__long__here._ Claudia thought. She didn't know why she said it but it came out anyway. "Just so you know, you're not replacing the agent before you."

His next words shocked her. Slightly. "I don't plan to."

"What?"

"I don't plan to take their place. I've been assigned to teams where I replaced someone or I've been on a team where someone I knew was replaced."

"Oh."

Riley removed his beret from his belt and placed it on top of his duffel. "So, who was he?"

"How did you know it was a guy?"

"Took a guess."

Claudia softened a little and her wall lowered a little. "Steve. His name was Steve."

Riley came a little closer. "And he was a good friend of yours?"

Claudia snorted lightly. "Only my BFF."

Riley smirked. "A cool guy then?"

"Yeah." Claudia said sadly. "He had this annoying ability where he could tell you were lying just by looking into your eyes. Drove us all nuts."

Riley laughed lightly. "Wish I could do that."

Claudia's wall lowered a little more. "Well, what can you do?"

"Oh, boring stuff. Read lips, speak five languages, defuse and build a bomb, trained marksman. Just dull as dishwater stuff. What about you?" Riley took a seat at the table.

Claudia sat down at the table as well. "I can hack into the world's most advanced computer from across the Atlantic ocean. I can build stuff using the oldest crap around, like this." Claudia held up her mini Tesla. "Just your run of the mill stuff." Her wall was about half way down.

Riley chuckled. "Wow. That sounds incredibly boring." He composed himself. "Tell me more about Steve."

Claudia scratched her head. "Let me think." Claudia started telling Riley about how she first met Steve and how he helped them with Jimmy Hendricks's guitar. Riley responded in kind by telling her a story about how he, his commanding officer and a team mate had dragged an officer who liked to sleep naked out of his tent while he was asleep and left him in the middle of the camp.

"And then, he wakes up and climbs out of the sleeping bag! And it was all hanging out. He didn't even notice until a stiff breeze blew through the camp and a guy whistled at him!"

Claudia let out a sharp bark of a laugh. "Oh, my god! Did he find out it was you guys?"

Riley nodded. "Oh yeah. He had me and Markus digging latrines for a week. But we laughed the whole time as we did."

The two settled down. Claudia got her breathing back under control. "Do you miss them? Your friends?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. I wonder if they know where I am. I mean, one minute I'm at base camp in Afghanistan and the next, I'm here."

"I hear being in the military is like being in a family."

Riley nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I guess I was born into it. My dad was in the military. When he died, my commanding officer, who knew my dad from the old days, took me in. Been in the service since I was 18."

Claudia lowered her gaze to the table. "My brother got on the wrong side of an artifact and it trapped him inside, for years I thought he was dead." Claudia bit her tongue about mentioning the asylum, figuring to play it safe. _Save__that__little__tidbit__for__a__rainy__day_. "Then one day, I see him. Like I see you right now. He's calling to me. Asking for help."

"So what'd you do?" Riley was deeply invested in the story now.

"I kidnapped the boss and forced him to bring him back. And he did."

"How long ago was that?"

"About two years now. Best I can figure."

Riley shook his head. "Wish I had a story to match that. Most of my stories are just death and destruction."

"Ahem." A voice from the doorway called. Claudia and Riley turned to look. Artie, Myka and Pete stood in the doorway. "Are we interrupting anything?" Artie asked.

Claudia blushed while Riley smiled sheepishly. The two of them got up, Claudia gestured to Riley. "Mr. Kosan came by and dropped Riley off." She turned to Riley. "Um…this is Pete, Myka and Artie." She said, pointing to each of them.

Riley nodded to them. "Nice to meet you. We were just swapping stories."

Artie's gaze flickered between the two of them. Claudia still a little bit of redness in the cheeks from laughing. "Really?" He asked, his tone saying he didn't believe it.

Claudia blushed further. Riley glanced over at her and grinned. _God,__she__'__s__beautiful.__Blushing__suits__her._ He thought.

Pete came forward and gave Riley a hearty handshake. "I'm Pete. And you're Riley?"

"Sergeant Riley Thomas of the Special Air Service. Sniper and Demolitions."

"Nice to meet you."

"Welcome aboard." Myka said with a handshake of her own.

"Thanks."

The computer off to the side pinged and a screen popped up. Artie rushed over. "We've got a ping."

Riley leaned over to Claudia. "What's a 'ping'?"

"Means there's artifact activity. You do know what artifacts are, right?"

Riley nodded. "The gentleman in the suit explained it on the way from the airport."

Artie butted in there. "North Carolina. Pete, you and the new guy, you're up."

"Woohoo!" Pete exclaimed. "Road trip!" He slapped Riley on the shoulder and made for the door.

Riley looked at Pete then at Artie then at Claudia. "Um…."

Claudia handed him a Tesla and a Farnsworth. "Here. You'll need these. Pete'll explain on the way. Good luck. Try not to get killed."

Riley tucked the Farnsworth into his pocket and stuck the Tesla in the back of his belt. He went to his duffel bag and grabbed a light jacket. He followed Pete out the door.

Myka turned to Claudia as Artie went to work on the computer. "So, what do you think of the new guy?"

Claudia bit her lip in thought. She glanced up at Myka. "If he doesn't get himself killed, I'll let you know."

**Hours later….**

Myka and Claudia practically dragged themselves into the Warehouse office, both exhausted from cataloging stuff from Warehouse 2. Just as they flopped down into separate chairs, the outer door opened and two large specks of black walked into the office. It took them a full minute to realize that the specks of black were actually Pete and Riley. Both men were covered head to toe in black soot. Riley held an ancient looking pickaxe in his hands which he promptly tossed onto the table. He removed his neutralizer gloves that he had been wearing and tossed them on the table too, his hands were perfectly clean.

"What happened?" Was all Myka could get out without bursting into giggles.

Pete and Riley looked at each other. Pete looked embarrassed while Riley looked upset. Riley turned to look at the two women. "I….really don't know….where to begin."

Pete shrugged off his coat, revealing a once blue T shirt that now had a streak of black going up the middle. "How about at the cave in?"

"…Which he started." Riley said with a thumb jerk towards Pete.

"I didn't know the bullet was going to bounce!"

"Yeah? Great idea, Mister Fire a warning shot in a coal mine!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Pete said defensively.

"And it wasn't!"

"You certainly weren't coming up with any good ideas!"

"Because the roof was collapsing!"

"Well, who got the artifact? Me, that's who."

"Ahh, shut up!"

Artie came walking in. "So, did you find the artif…" Artie trailed off when he caught sight of the two men. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING STANDING ON MY CARPET? GET OFF!"

Riley and Pete looked down and saw that in the midst of their arguing, a ring of coal had surrounded them. The two quickly stepped off carpet. "Sorry, Artie." The two said simultaneously.

Artie huffed and straightened his glasses. "Did you find the artifact?"

Pete picked up the pickaxe with a grin. "Right here."

"Good. Riley, take it down to the Warehouse and find a spot for it."

"Ooooh. New guy's busted." Pete said in a sing song voice.

Riley glared at Pete. "You say that again and I'll crush your windpipe right where you stand."

Pete took a few steps back. "Testy."

Claudia got up from the couch and patted Riley on the shoulder. "Come on, chief. Let's find this artifact a home." Claudia smiled to herself as she and Riley walked side by side down the aisles, Riley leaving a trail of dark soot behind him. "At least we'll have a trail of breadcrumbs to follow back." She said, hoping to lighten his mood.

Riley looked back at the soot trail. "Yeah, provided a gust of wind doesn't come along."

They continued walking, making turns here and there until Claudia stopped at a shelf. "Here seems good." She placed the pickaxe on the shelf and put an electronic display just below it. "There. Come on, Leena's probably got dinner ready for us by now."

Riley kept his eyes to floor as he followed Claudia back and off a certain part of her anatomy that kept swaying as she walked. He tried to focus on other things as he walked. As they came to a T section, Riley saw something out of the corner of his eye, something that glinted in the light. He glanced at Claudia who kept walking then back at whatever was shining. He walked over to the shelf and stopped at it. The object of his curiosity was a gold necklace, a locket really. Against his better judgment, Riley reached out and touched the necklace, he fingered the cool metal of the chain. His fingers trailed down to the locket itself, it was of simple design, nothing special about it. Riley sighed and set the locket down.

It became obvious that Myka and Claudia were sneaking peeks at Pete and Riley on the drive back, their snickers were evidence enough. Before getting into the car, Pete and Riley had to take off their pants due to the coal on them. Riley was somewhat embarrassed about having to sit in his boxers while Pete had no shame about sitting in his Spiderman boxers. Leena found the whole thing even more amusing than Claudia and Myka, she openly laughed at Pete and Riley before telling them to take off their coal covered shoes. Claudia smiled. _It__'__s__good__to__hear__her__laugh.__Especially__after__Mrs.__Frederic._

After dinner, Claudia went out on the back patio and looked up at the stars as Pete started a movie in the family room. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Riley until he was right next to her. "Whoa, dude!" Claudia put a hand over her heart. "Way to take a few years off my life there."

Riley just smiled sweetly. "Sorry."

Claudia sighed after getting her heart back to its proper rhythm. "What's up?"

Riley leaned on his left arm and glanced up at her, still smiling. "You're beautiful."

Claudia looked at him in shock for several seconds while trying to form words. "I…wha….huh…what?" She said at last.

"You're beautiful."

"Me?"

Riley nodded.

"Why?"

Riley shrugged. "Do I need a reason?"

"Uh….YEAH!" Claudia shook her head. "Riley, you can't think I'm beautiful."

Riley's smiling expression changed to one of hurt and confusion. "Why not?"

Claudia again struggled for words. "Because….you…..I….we…" Claudia sighed. "You just can't."

Riley pushed himself up and stood in front of Claudia. He put his hands on the railing, effectively penning her in. "Why can't I think you're beautiful?" He asked, giving her the same expression as before.

"We're total opposites. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think you're a great guy. But….I just lost my best friend. I almost lost all my friends. I can't think straight."

Right after she said 'straight', Riley leaned in, cupped his hands around her head and pressed his lips to hers. Claudia's eyes went wide and she tried to push Riley away but he was too strong for her. As he deepened the kiss, Claudia's struggles became less intense to the point where she just stopped. Claudia wrapped her arms around his neck while Riley's hands dropped to her waist.

_God,_ she thought. _is__this__really__happening?_

The two agents were so lost in their make out session that they didn't hear the back door open. "Hey, Claude! The movie's starting soon so if you…." Pete's voice died in his throat when he caught sight of Claudia and Riley. The bowl of popcorn in his hand wasn't dropped thankfully but the handful in the other hand wasn't so lucky. "OH MY GOD!"

Claudia and Riley instantly snapped apart, both of them giving Pete horrified looks. Riley was keeping quietly while Claudia started spurting. "I….we….we weren't…."

But Pete was already turning to go back inside. "HEY, MYKES! I WAS RIGHT! THEY'RE OUT HERE MAKING OUT! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!" He yelled into the house, cupping the side of his mouth with his free hand. He turned back to the two younger agents and winked. Before either of the two could say anything, Pete walked back inside.

Claudia continued to stare at the open doorway for a minute before reality caught up to her. "What….what….what just happened?"

"Um….I'm not sure."

Claudia spun around and back handed his arm. "YOU'RE NOT SURE? You had me pinned against the railing!"

Riley rubbed his arm. "Hey, if I recall correctly, you had your tongue in my mouth."

Claudia gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "Oh, my god." The memory was coming back to her.

Riley nodded. "That's right. Not that I minded of course."

Claudia turned away from him, ignoring the last comment. "What's happening to us? It has to be an artifact. I mean, I didn't touch…." She trailed off as she slowly turned to Riley. "What'd you touch?"

"Excuse me?"

Claudia moved forward. "What did you touch in the Warehouse that is making us act like this?" She said with a poke to his chest with each word.

Riley rubbed his chest where Claudia jabbed him repeatedly. He did not like the abuse from this woman. "Just some necklace."

But Claudia wasn't listening. Her eyes were glued to Riley's hand rubbing his chest. She subconsciously licked her lips. _Oh,__the__possibilities._ She shook her head and stepped back from him. "Whoa!"

"What?"

"Never mind. I don't want to say the words." Claudia inhaled, held it then exhaled loudly and forcibly. "Okay. Okay. We're gonna figure this out….STOP RUBBING YOUR CHEST!"

Riley did so. "So, what now?"

Claudia sighed. "I think we're okay. As long as we keep our distance, we should be okay."

Riley nodded. "Wanna head inside and watch a movie?"

Claudia smirked. "Sounds good." They both turned to walk in but Riley stopped suddenly. Claudia stopped after getting two steps away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Uh….Claudia." Riley glanced down towards the floor.

Claudia looked and saw that when they turned to walk inside, Claudia grasped Riley's hand in hers. "Oh."

"Yeah."

They both let go. Claudia walked into the house and into the family room, she stopped just inside the doorway. All eyes were on her. Pete was sitting in an armchair, one hand propping his chin up and an amused expression on his face. Leena looked at Claudia with an amused expression while Myka's expression looked like she was about to give Claudia an earful.

Then Riley walked in. Myka and Leena rose up as one and started beating Riley with throw pillows causing him to start sputtering in shock and Pete to start laughing hysterically. Amidst getting beaten with pillows, Riley could've sworn he heard Myka yelling something about 'using protection'. Eventually Myka and Leena slowed to a stop then returned to their seating arrangements. Claudia sat down on the loveseat and when Riley saw that she was going to sit there, he plopped down onto the ground in front of the seat. "What's the movie we're watching?" Claudia asked as she stretched her legs out on the seat.

"Well, we were going to watch Romeo and Juliet, the newer one, but after seeing you two reenact it out on the back patio." Pete said with a grin. Claudia blushed and Riley tried to avoid Myka's death glare. Pete continued. "We're watching Ghostbusters instead."

It was around the part where the Ghostbusters were on their first case when Riley felt a breath on his neck. He glanced to his right and saw that Claudia had slipped off the loveseat in the dark and settled in next to him. She slid up next to him and draped her arm across his chest, she rested her head on his shoulder. This wasn't a problem for him, he shifted so Claudia could lay against him comfortably. It became a problem when he felt her lips against his neck.

"Claudia." He said in a throaty whisper.

She groaned quietly against his neck. "Don't ruin this."

Claudia's kisses trailed up his neck, across his chin and up to his lips. She felt Riley's hands grip her waist and pull her onto his lap. Claudia smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were lost in each other until Pete said he had to use the bathroom due to too much soda. Myka paused the movie and Leena turned the lights up.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING?" Myka's voice cut through Claudia and Riley's thoughts. The two in embrace quickly looked up at the trio. Claudia and Riley looked at each other and began to slowly untangle themselves. Riley got up then turned to help Claudia. The two faced the trio of agents. Pete had his head between his knees and was laughing quietly. Leena was smiling as she looked at their auras. Myka glared at the two. "Really?" She said as she looked at the two of them. "I mean, it's one thing to be alone on the porch. But, right in front of us during a movie? What is wrong with you two?"

"Riley touched an artifact." Claudia said meekly.

Myka and Leena turned to Riley. Myka glared at him. "What'd you touch?"

"A necklace."

"What did the display say?" Leena asked.

Riley shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't look."

Myka turned to Claudia. "And now it's effecting you isn't it?"

Claudia nodded. "Yeah."

Myka sighed. "Alright, let's go back to the Warehouse and get this over with. Pete? You coming?"

Pete shook his head, he still couldn't get a word out.

"I'll ride with you, Myka." Leena said.

The ride back to the Warehouse was in silence. Myka drove while Claudia rode up front with her and Riley sat in back with Leena to prevent any more 'incidents' as Myka had put it.

Upon entering the office, Myka checked the computer. "Okay, there was a disturbance over by where Claudia put the pickaxe. I can assume that's where you saw it?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's go."

Myka walked ahead of the group, Claudia and Leena trailing behind her with Riley bringing up the rear. They reached the shelf and looked around. "Okay. Which one was it?" There were dozens of necklaces and lockets on the shelf. Riley pointed to the one he touched. Myka slipped on a pair of neutralizer gloves and picked up the locket. She looked around for a card for it but didn't find one. "Leena?" Myka asked.

Leena shook her head. "I don't know it."

Myka sighed. "As much as I hate to involve Artie in this problem, he'll know."

They brought the locket back to the office and showed it to Artie. Myka proceed to tell him the events that led up to this. As Myka explained, Artie glared at Claudia like this was her fault.

"So, Artie, what's the story about the locket?" Leena asked.

"It belonged or rather it did belong to Juliet Capulet."

"As in Romeo and Juliet?" Myka asked.

Artie nodded. "Yes, according to the story, Romeo after seeing Juliet the first time went out and bought this locket at a local market shop. He presented the locket to her as a token of his love for her. Then the story took a slightly darker turn from there."

Myka nodded. "Right, Romeo poisoned himself and Juliet killed herself."

"Ah, no." Artie said with a push of his glasses up his nose. "When Romeo went to collect Juliet from where she was, he was ambushed by Tilbut's friends who then proceeded to, ahem, kill Romeo. Stabbing him repeatedly. All under orders from Juliet's father who was under the assumption that Romeo was involved with Juliet's 'death'." Artie said with air quotations. "Juliet, upon waking and learning of Romeo's death, went before her father and told him of their secret union and their love for each other. She then slit her throat in front of her father."

"Wow, that's intense." Claudia said for the first time since they left the B&B.

Myka scratched her head. "Artie, how does this explain what is happened to Riley and Claudia?"

Artie slipped on a pair of gloves and took the locket from Myka. "The effect of locket is whoever touches the locket will fall in love with whoever occupies that person's mind the most. And from what you said, about their little secret meetings, Romeo and Juliet would meet in secret and well….you know."

Myka blushed. "Well, um….good thing we stopped it before it went any further."

Leena smiled. "I think it's rather romantic."

Artie went over and got a neutralizer bag. He opened the bag and dropped the locket in. There was a fury of sparks that came out of the bag then nothing.

Claudia glanced over at Riley just in time to see him look away nervously. When Claudia looked away, Riley would glance over at her.

Leena stepped forward. "Do you want me to take care of the locket, Artie?"

"Sure." He handed over the locket to Leena who then proceeded to leave the office.

Myka looked from Claudia to Riley then back to Claudia. "Feel any different?"

Claudia rubbed her arm while Riley scratched the back of his head. "No. No different." Claudia said finally after a minute long pause.

Leena came back about five minutes later. She looked towards Claudia and Riley, seeing their auras. Both were in the color of pink. Claudia's aura was a light pink, indicating that she was in love. Riley's was the color of coral, the coral color was an indication of lust. Leena could see a silver outline around Claudia's aura. The silver was an indication of fertility or inspiration. Claudia's silver outline was a dull color indicating that her dream was blocked, something was holding her back. Leena knew that if Claudia didn't admit to her feelings soon, it would lead to sickness. She smiled. The effects of the locket was gone but not the feelings.

Myka clapped her hands together. "Ready to go back to the Warehouse?" She fished her keys out of her pocket. "I hope Pete hasn't eaten all of the popcorn while we were gone."

Claudia and Riley nodded. Myka left first, Riley behind her. Claudia started to leave when she felt Leena's hand on her shoulder. Leena came up to next to the young woman. She smiled softly and hugged the young girl. "Don't be afraid, Claudia. Just except it." She whispered into Claudia's ear. She pulled back from the confused young girl. "Just except it. Before it's too late. You know as well as anyone how fast things can happen." Leena smiled. "Take a chance."

Claudia smiled. "Something in the cards?"

Leena laughed softly. "Well, I admit I peeked at your auras. Claudia, they're in tune with each other."

Claudia crossed her arms across her chest. "Okay. Say you're right. That I do….have feelings for Riley. Why the sudden interest?"

"I want to see you happy again. And I think he can do that."

Claudia smiled. "He is pretty cute."

Leena cocked an eyebrow. "Just 'cute'?"

Claudia blushed. "Okay, maybe more than cute."

Leena's smiling expression softened. "He'd want you to be happy again."

Claudia could feel the bottom of her stomach drop. She knew Leena was talking about Steve. Claudia hung her head. "Yeah, he would."

Leena put her hand on Claudia's shoulder and was about to say something else when Myka came walking back in. "Hey, what's going on? We're waiting on you guys."

Leena smiled. "Nothing. Girl talk."

Myka stepped forward. "So, that means I'm excluded from the group? What're we talking about?"

Claudia blushed again and didn't want to say anything. Leena felt otherwise. "I was just telling Claudia that I read her and Riley's auras."

Myka arched an eyebrow at Claudia whose blush deepened. "Oh, really? And what did you see?"

"That Claudia and Riley still have feelings for each other."

Myka folded her arms across her chest and gave Claudia an 'Oh, really? Do tell' look. "Is that true, Claudia?" Myka asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Claudia answered meekly.

Myka's sly grin grew into warm smile. She wrapped her arm around Claudia's shoulders and pulled her close to her. "Oh, sweetie. That's wonderful."

Just then, Riley came walking back in. "Um, how long should I keep waiting for you guys?" He surveyed the scene before him. "What's going on?"

Myka and Leena spoke in unison. "Girl talk."

The drive back to Leena's was quiet. Myka let Riley and Claudia sit next to each other on the ride back, she trusted them this time. Although she did sneak peeks at them in the rearview mirror just to be sure.

Riley collapsed into an armchair after getting back, Pete and Leena were making up a room for Riley. Riley looked up when he heard soft footsteps enter the living room. "Oh, hey." He muttered as Claudia walked over. "Hell of a day huh?"

Claudia only nodded, her eyes fixed on him. She stepped closer. Riley started to feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze. "Um, something wrong?"

Claudia smiled. "No, everything's alright." She got to the chair and stopped. Claudia lowered herself down until she sat in Riley's lap. She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arm around his neck. Claudia leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, giving him a shy kiss. Riley gently pushed Claudia back.

"Claudia?"

Claudia smiled. She loved hearing him say her name. "Yeah?"

"Did you touch an artifact?"

Claudia smiled. _He__is__so__cute__when__he__is__confused._ She thought. "No."

"Then why did you just kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Not because of an artifact?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Claudia leans forward and pushes him back against the chair, she gives him a hard kiss as the back of his head hits the top of the chair. Claudia pulls her lips back just far enough to talk, she speaks in a low whisper so only they can hear. "You're a soldier, right? You follow orders?"

Riley licked his lips, out of breath. "Yeah."

Claudia nodded slightly, a smile tugging at her lips. "Then I order you to kiss me, soldier."

"I should let you know" Kiss. "I'm" Kiss. "not very good" Longer kiss. "at following" Kiss. "orders."

Claudia leaned back and smiled. "Well then, we'll have to keep it simple."

Riley grinned as he tightened his arms around Claudia's waist. "I can do simple."

Pete came downstairs and saw Myka standing by the living room doorway. "Hey, Mykes. Riley's room is all set." He paused as he noticed that she was looking at something in the living room. "Everything alright?"

Myka glanced back at Riley and Claudia who were still sitting in the chair, their foreheads touching together. She looked back at Pete with a warm smile. "Everything is fine."

End of Ch. 3.

A/N: Truth be told, this chapter went on alot longer than I thought it would. It also wasn't going to end like this either. Originally Riley and Claudia were going to fall in love without the use of an artifact but I think i prefer it this way. Anyway, we now return you to the regularly scheduled program.


	4. Mad Love

Mad Love

Summary: Finally having a weekend to themselves, Claudia decides to take Riley to Eureka. Fargo, still harboring feelings for Claudia, tries to win her back. Will his plan succeed or will it bring all of Global Dynamics around him and Riley? Set before **3…2…1. **Set after **Glimpse** in the Eureka timeline but before **Up in the Air. **Will be two parter, second part taking place during **Up**.

A/N: I know that this story doesn't fit in the Astraeus timeline. It being 140 days in Glimpse and 115 in Up, but just go with me on this.

"Fargo, what are we doing here?" Sheriff Carter asked just before sipping his Vincespresso. Carter, Jo and Fargo were standing outside of the police station.

Douglas Fargo straightened his tie for the hundredth time. "I don't know. All I know is that Mrs. Frederic woman is coming back to talk about some kind of deal and that she is bringing a personal bodyguard and a guide."

"A guide? For what? For where?" Jo Lupo asked as she brushed the sleeves of her suit.

"I don't know!" Fargo snapped. "A guide that knows their way around Eureka."

"How can that be?" Carter asked with a raised eyebrow. "Everyone that knows Eureka inside and out is either here or….dead." Carter started becoming distracted by a humming noise that was growing louder by the second. "Anyone else hear that?"

Jo picked up on the noise but Fargo was still busy wringing his hands in worry. "Fargo, do you hear that?" Jo asked, looking up and down Main Street for the source of the noise.

"What? What noise?"

As if on cue, a large black motorcycle roared around the corner at the far end of Main Street. All eyes swiveled towards it.

"That better not be Mrs. Frederic." Carter stated as the motorcycle roared closer to them, clearly not respecting the town's 25 mph speed limit. Carter could make out two riders. Suddenly the motorcycle popped a wheelie for a good thirty feet before slamming back to the ground. He set his cup down and stalked out into the middle of the road. He raised his hand. "STOP!" He shouted, hoping he would be heard over the engine.

The driver saw Carter step out into the road and hit the brakes, he swung the motorcycle around which caused him to drift towards Carter to a complete stop. The passenger patted the driver on the shoulder before hopping off. "Hey, Sheriff!" The passenger called out, muffled as it may be from the enclosed helmet.

Carter put his hands on his hips. "Who…Kill the engine!" He snapped at the driver who promptly did so. He looked back at the passenger who was in the process of removing their helmet. "Who are you?"

The passenger pulled off their helmet. "What? You don't remember me? I must be losing my touch." Claudia Donovan smiled as she tucked her helmet under her arm. "Ah. It's good to be back."

Carter opened his mouth to say something but stopped short at the sound of sputtering. He thought it was the motorcycle at first but it sounded more….human. He turned and saw Fargo was sputtering like it was going out of style. If it ever was in style. "Oh, boy." He muttered.

"C…Claud….Claudia!" Fargo managed to get out. He started breathing in heavy gasps like he was making a phone call late at night. Fargo slowly, ever so slowly, took in her appearance. When he last met Claudia, she wore skinny jeans and some kind of black jacket. Now. _WOOF!_ Fargo thought. She wore tight dark blue jeans that hugged her every curve. Heavy black boots that by all appearances looked like they had been tied for the first time. She wore an olive green jacket that had a black cloth hood coming out of the top and a name patch over her left breast that read '**Harley Davidson**'. She removed a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Douglas." She purred. "We meet again. Again."

* * *

><p>The driver of the motorcycle who had yet to remove his helmet shook his head and muttered something that was muffled by the helmet. He removed his helmet. He turned to the Sheriff. "I apologize about her. She's on new medication and let me tell you, it is a bitch to give it to her."<p>

Claudia waved a dismissive hand towards Fargo. "Geez, you bite one finger…."

"Now I have to hide it in a piece of cheese."

Claudia perked up at 'cheese'. "Cheese? Where?"

"See? I had to slip her a Valium on the ride here."

Fargo wasn't hearing any of this. He was still lost in a dream world after Claudia first said hello to him. "So, what brings you to Eureka again?"

The motorcycle rider pushed up his coat sleeve and glanced at his watch. "Well, we're waiting on Mrs. Frederic."

"Well, we wouldn't have to wait if someone hadn't jumped the traffic on the way here." Claudia piped up as she tucked her gloves into a pocket of her coat.

"I hate traffic jams."

"Well, you certainly caused a few more."

"The tractor trailer wasn't my fault!" He said with an accusing finger pointed towards her. "He swerved when the two cars in front of him hit their brakes." Riley gave the kickstand a hard kick out of reflex and turned the front wheel to the side. He sat back on the bike.

Fargo cut in. "How about some lunch? We can catch up?"

"Sure, Doug. Sounds good."

Fargo held out his arm to Claudia. "Café Diem? My treat?"

"Sure." She turned back to the rider. "Hey, Riley?"

"Yo?"

"Can you call Mrs. Frederic? Let her know we got here in _one_ piece?" She said with an amused glare.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Claudia turned around and stopped short. "Oh, my God! Riley."

"I wouldn't consider myself a god but what?"

Claudia's hands went up to her mouth. "I forgot to introduce you!"

Riley waved a dismissive hand. "It's alright. You were talking to old friends."

She walked back to the bike and stood next to Riley. "Um, guys. This is Riley. Riley Thomas."

Riley chuckled. "Sergeant Riley Thomas, formerly of her Majesty's Service."

Carter nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Jo only nodded, she had a stern look on her face like she knew something.

Fargo waved but in reality he didn't care who Riley was.

Claudia put her arm across Riley's shoulder. "He's also my boyfriend." She said with a smile.

Fargo's stomach along with the rest of his internal organs did a swan dive into the pit of his body. "B…Boy…Boyfriend?"

Carter and Jo shared a look. _Uh oh._ They thought.

Claudia nodded. "Almost a month now."

"And we haven't killed each other yet." Riley quipped. "Or rather, _I_ haven't killed her yet."

Claudia rolled her eyes and playfully whacked Riley on the shoulder. "You'd miss me."

Carter decided to intercede at that point just in case Fargo did or said something that he would regret. "How about lunch? God knows I'm hungry." In truth he was.

Claudia and Riley glanced at each other, forgetting their humorous 'argument'. "Sure." They both said at the same time. Riley dismounted the bike, hung his helmet on one of the handlebars then unzipped his jacket. Claudia unzipped hers as well. They walked across the street to Café Diem. All eyes turned to the two newcomers briefly before settling back into their meals. Riley thumped down on one of the barstools, Claudia sat to his right. Carter and Jo sat on the opposite side. Fargo stayed close to Claudia.

Fargo licked his lips and Carter knew Fargo was going to say something. Before he could get a chance to stop him, Fargo spoke. "So, how'd you two meet?"

Riley answered that question. "Claudia was on assignment in New York, I was there for leave. I helped her out with her case, I got shot then I got recruited."

Claudia nodded. "Happened exactly like he said."

Carter asked incredulously. "You got shot?"

Riley nodded and pointed to his left flank. "Bugger shot me with a hold out piece. A derringer. Nicked one of my ribs. Spent the night in the hospital."

"And we've already done two cases together. If you count the first one." Claudia said before Vincent came up to her with pad and pen. "Heya, Vince."

Vincent beamed as he always did. "Claudia! Long time no see! I remember your order. Let me see. Two chili dogs. Ketchup instead of mustard. Side of fries and a diet soda. Am I right?"

Claudia slapped the counter lightly. "Got it in one."

Vincent turned to Fargo. "The usual, Fargo?" He scribbled down an order after Fargo gave him a nod. He turned to Riley. "Oh, and you are?"

Riley pointed to Claudia. "With her."

Fargo bit back a groan as Vincent and Claudia chuckled. "What can I get you?"

Riley looked around the countertop. "No menus."

"Nope." Vincent declared proudly. "If you can think it up, I can cook it up." Vincent paused. "Hey. That's catchy. 'If you can think it up, I can cook it up.'"

Riley glanced at Claudia. "That does sound catchy."

Claudia smiled. "Vincent can cook up just about anything. Just tell him what you want."

"Anything?" Riley said with an arched eyebrow. "Okay." Riley cleared his throat. "Shepard's pie. Two slices of oatcakes on the side, not soggy but not too cooked. And a Coke."

Vincent scribbled down the order. "I love a challenge." Vincent scribbled down Jo and Carter's orders as well before moving off into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Jo glanced over at Riley, there was something familiar about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but he looked really familiar. She had to ask. "You look familiar." Jo said with a deadpan look.<p>

Riley shrugged. "No offense, but when people say that to me, good news usually doesn't follow."

Jo shook her head. "I've seen you before."

Riley shook his head in return. "Doubtful." He sipped his soda. "I'd remember." Riley in fact did remember. He first saw Jo Lupo during Operation Enduring Freedom or as it was commonly called 'The War in Afghanistan'.

Jo suddenly snapped her fingers. "Six years ago! Afghanistan!"

"Uh oh." Riley muttered under his breath. He knew the game was up.

Carter leaned closer. "Jo, are you sure?"

Riley glanced at her. "Did we sleep together?"

"No." She stated firmly.

Riley tapped his fingers on the countertop. "I know I didn't shoot you. You're still alive."

"That wasn't it." Jo was sounding madder by the second.

Riley sighed. "I can't think of it."

Jo leaned closer to him. "Allow me to refresh your memory."

"Do I get a choice in this?"

"No. Six years ago. Afghanistan. It was a joint Ranger/SAS operation. We were to go in and extract a high value target. SAS would fly in with choppers and we would roll in in Humvees. I remember something about both of our governments wanting this guy alive cause he had valuable intel." Jo shifted in her seat, never taking her eyes off Riley. "We were getting ready to leave only to have one problem."

"You forgot to fill up the tank?"

"Our tires had been slashed." Jo said in a deeply accusing tone.

There was a heavy silence as everyone in the Café had stopped talking to listen in on Jo's story, all eyes turned to Riley who sipped his drink then cleared his throat. "Well, I…" He trailed off. "Wait, you accusing _me_ of slashing your tires?"

"That's right. By the time we got replacements, the op was over and your people had the target in custody."

"Hey." Riley swiveled in his seat to face Jo. "I did not slash your tires." He tapped his fingers on the countertop again. "I did cut the fuel lines in the trucks but that was it."

"You…you…cu….you cut the…You cut the fuel lines in the trucks?"

Riley shrugged. "Wasn't my idea."

"Whose was it then?"

"Probably my commanding officer's. Markus, my friend, slashed the tires. I think Sid mentioned cutting wires that were under the dashboards." Riley chopped a piece of oatcake and ate it. "If you've been holding onto this for the last six years, you need some help lady."

"You Scottish prick!"

"Let's not get personal."

Jo heard a snicker behind her, she spun in her seat and saw Carter with his hand over his mouth and trying to hold in a laugh. "You think this is funny?"

Carter shook his head but made no effort to talk.

Jo swiveled back to Riley who was wiping his hands with a napkin and looking calm, all things considered. "Listen, if you want an apology then fine. I apologize for cutting the fuel lines in your trucks. But, but, if you sit there and accuse me of slashing your tires when I didn't, then you and I will have problems."

"Fine. Apology accepted." Jo got up from her stool. "But I still blame you for stealing our target."

"We gave him back."

"After you beat him almost to death."

"I wasn't in charge of the interrogations."

Jo had enough. She started walking to the door and stopped half way. "We're done with this conversation."

"You brought it up in the first place."

Jo clenched her jaw, praying for the will not to knock out the smiling commando on the stool. She needed to get the final word in. "Enjoy your stay in Eureka." She stated with bitter sarcasm. "You cause any problems at Global or in town or wherever in the vicinity of this town then your ass is mine." With that, Jo turned on her heel and walked to the door, satisfied that she got the last word. At least until she was half way out the door.

"Miss Lupo?"

Jo turned back. "What?" She said icily.

Riley wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I…I just wanted you to know. I appreciate that you find me and my ass attractive and the fact that you're trying very hard to come on to me but I'm in a relationship with this woman," He gestured to Claudia. "but I think you are a lovely woman none the less. And I hope one day you find a man that is exactly like you." Riley paused. "However, in all likelihood, you've probably killed him already to prove you're the Alpha male."

Jo stopped short, her jaw clenched so tight she could've sworn she heard one of her teeth shatter. Jo continued walking, she didn't hear anyone laughing as she left which was her saving grace.

Back in Café Diem, all eyes were on Riley as Jo left even Fargo. People were making bets. Some said that Jo was going to get a gun so huge that there wouldn't be anything left of Riley when she was done. Others were saying that Jo was gonna do it later, possibly running him down with her car.

Riley didn't seem to care. He cut a slab from his pie and ate it. He glanced over at Carter who was looking at him in shock. "What?"

"You're still alive."

"Yeah?"

Vincent spoke up, his voice quiet and meek. "No one's ever stood up to Jo. Well, stood up and didn't regret it later."

Riley turned to Carter. "Should I be worried?"

Carter patted Riley on the arm. "I'd start picking out a coffin."

Fargo was quiet the whole time, lost in his thoughts. _So, not only is he hooked up with Claudia, he knows Jo too?_ Fargo thought. He was brought out of his thoughts as Carter asked the Warehouse couple another question.

"So, any ideas when this Mrs. Frederic will show up?"

"Sometime within the hour." Riley stated.

Claudia spoke up. "So, until then, I was hoping to take Riley on a tour of Eureka. You know, show him around."

Fargo spoke up since they sat down. "How about a tour of Global?"

Claudia smiled. "That sounds great, Doug. But I was hoping to show Riley around the town first."

Fargo smiled weakly. "Sure. Sounds good."

Claudia smiled and grabbed Riley by the arm, dragging him out of the restaurant. Carter watched them leave before turning to Fargo who slumped onto the counter and put his head in his hands. "You okay there, Fargo?"

"It's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"I finally get her back here and she's already got a boyfriend. And after a month? We only knew each other a few hours and she kissed me!"

Carter tried to find some words of comfort for Fargo but he was hard pressed to find any. "Well, Fargo, long distance relationships rarely if ever work out. You had to know it wasn't going to last between you two."

But once again, Fargo wasn't listening. He was lost in Fargoville. "I could win her back. Make her see that she belongs with me."

Carter immediately knew this would lead to trouble. For the most part, he was worried about Fargo. If a guy could talk back to Jo and not face the repercussions, he was genuinely crazy. Or Zane. "Fargo. No. She's got a good thing with this guy and she wouldn't like it if you of all people interfered with that."

But Fargo was up and out the door before Carter could grab him.

* * *

><p>Claudia leaned her head against Riley's arm as they walked down main street. She knew Riley was scanning the street for any kind of threat, he also kept her on his side facing the buildings rather than the street. She smiled at his overprotectiveness. "Relax, Riley. Nobody's gonna try and assassinate us here."<p>

She heard Riley snort quietly. "Comes with the territory."

Claudia rubbed his arm. "Well, you don't have to worry here. There's no bad guys with machine guns here. Just mad scientists and experiments run amok."

Riley smirked. "Thanks, I feel so much better." Riley licked his lips. "What's the story between you and Fargo?"

Claudia stiffened. "We're old friends. Doug came to the Warehouse a while back to give us an upgrade and I came to Eureka a couple of months ago to retrieve an artifact."

"That's it?"

Claudia nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Riley shrugged. "Well, it just that when you first introduced me, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack."

Claudia bit her lip. "Well, now that you mention it, Riley, I…." Claudia trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Doug and I kinda hit it off last time I was here. It was kinda sweet. He had a crush on me."

"I think he still does. He kept looking at you at the diner."

"We were both going through a rough time. I had broken up with Todd and Fargo's girlfriend was wiped from existence."

Riley sighed quietly. "Well, I think you should talk to him. It didn't help that you came here flaunting me around."

"I know. I know. I'll talk to him."

"I'm not asking you to cut him out completely. I don't want you losing any friends over me."

Claudia smiled and kissed Riley. "Alright, when we go to Global, I'll talk to Doug."

Meanwhile, Fargo was back at Global and making his own plans. He sat at his desk, scrolling through the various projects that the scientists were working on. "No. No. Too big. Too small." He muttered to himself. Fargo stopped at one project. "Project Overload." He said quietly. Fargo opened the file. Project Overload was an experiment that was to find a drug that would boost a soldier's adrenaline during times of duress or injury, allowing them to have an extra push before collapsing completely. The lead scientist, a Dr. Kurish, wrote in her notes however that the drug when injected into a healthy person caused an overload in their adrenaline and a temporary change in their personality, making them extremely hostile. Fargo was a little leery about injections but read further that the drug could be slipped into a drink. "Perfect."

Fargo walked briskly down to Dr. Kurish's lab, nodding to several people as he went. He entered the lab. "Dr. Kurish." He greeted.

"Director Fargo." Dr. Laura Kurish greeted. Kurish was a woman in her late thirties, small in frame. Her auburn hair tied into a tight ponytail, her reading glasses balanced on the tip of her nose. "What can I do for you?"

"I was reading over your report on Overload. I was wondering if you have made any progress since then?"

Dr. Kurish removed her glasses. "Unfortunately, no, Mr. Fargo. Continued testing shows that subjects injected with the drug" She gestured to a vial containing a blue liquid. "show increased levels of aggression and hostility. I'm recommending further study."

Fargo didn't hear a word she said, his eyes locked on the vial on the table. "Well, if that is all, Dr. Kurish, I will leave to your work." Fargo watched Dr. Kurish smile, nod then turned to leave. Fargo waited until she was five steps away before snagging a vial of Overload. He quickly pocketed it and left the lab. Fargo made a quick beeline for Café Diem, if he was going to guzzle down this drug then he figured that a Vincespresso would suffice to go along with it.

Riley wandered into Café Diem, he looked around before settling into a seat at the counter again. Vince came up to him. "Ah, Sergeant. Still alive, I see?"

Riley chuckled. "Still alive."

"What can I get you?"

"Well, Carter says you make the best espresso in town."

"The Vincespresso."

"I figured I'd give it a shot."

"One Vincespresso coming up. Um, can I ask, where is Claudia?"

"Well, it turns out we'll be here a little longer so Carter has offered to put us up in his guest room at his place. Claudia's there now, checking the place out."

"Well that's good. Anyway, your drink will be up soon."

Fargo came in then. "Hey, Vince. Vincespresso?"

"Coming right up, Fargo."

Fargo sat down next to Riley. Riley nodded to Fargo. "Fargo."

"Riley." Fargo said shortly.

Riley wanted to talk to Fargo about him and Claudia but felt it would be better if she was here for the talk. "You got quite a little town here, Doug."

"Mmhmm."

Riley shook his head. "Okay."

Henry Deacon walked into the café, he saw Riley sitting at the counter decided to introduce himself. "You must be Riley?"

Riley nodded, he extended a hand to Henry. "Sergeant Riley Thomas, formerly of her Majesty's Service."

Henry shook the young man's hand. "Dr. Henry Deacon, mechanic, mayor and scientist. I take it by your riding leathers that that is your motorcycle out there?"

"It is."

Henry smiled. "That is a beautiful bike. I wouldn't taking a look at it if you don't mind?"

"Sure. Claudia and I are going to be here for a while."

Vincent came back and set two Vincespressos down. "Here you are, gentlemen."

Fargo grabbed his and poured the vial in quickly. He was just about to drink when Dr. Marten came in. "Douglas." She said in her usual excited manner. She quickly walked over.

"Dr. Marten!" Fargo stuttered out. "What can I do for you?"

"I was going over some of the Astraeus protocols and wished to discuss them with you."

"Sure." Fargo said quickly and trying not to pass up a chance to talk to her. "Sure." He set down his Vincespresso.

Riley reached back and grabbed his drink. He took a sip. _It is good._ Riley thought.

Fargo smiled as he handed the notepad back to Holly. He reached for his cup of Vincespresso and paused. The cup was gone. Fargo looked around but he didn't see it. Then he saw Riley set his down. The gears in Fargo's head clicked. "Oh…frak."

Riley had picked up Fargo's cup.

Fargo watched in muted horror as Riley took another sip from the cup. _So dead. So very very dead!_ Fargo thought.

Riley winced as he sipped his Vincespresso. Henry noticed this. "Something wrong?"

Riley set the drink down. "Yeah, just a little pain behind the eyes."

"Hmm. Maybe you should go see Doctor Blake at GD. Get checked out."

Riley nodded. "Sounds good. Could you drive me? I don't want to drive over there with my eyes like this."

Fargo quickly hopped up. "I'll do it!" Realizing that he said that aloud, Fargo composed himself. "I have to go back to GD anyway."

Riley patted Fargo's shoulder. "Good man, Fargo." Riley winced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we hurry? The pain's getting worse."

Fargo nodded. "Let's go. My car's parked out front."

Riley followed Fargo out to his car and dropped into the passenger seat. "Thanks again, Douglas."

Fargo shrugged. "No problem." Fargo, however, had no intention of taking Riley to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The drive to GD was quick, Riley was impressed with Fargo's driving skills. Fargo rushed Riley through the security checkpoint, stating that it was a medical emergency and he would fill out the paperwork later.<p>

Riley was in pain. The pain shifted from his eyes to his heart. Riley could feel his heart rate speed up, his vision started to blur at the outer edges. "Far…Fa…Fargo?"

"What is it, Riley?"

Riley shook his head as if to clear his vision. "My ches….my chest…is…on fire." His speech was beginning to slur.

"Hang on. We're almost there."

Riley nodded drunkenly, he reached out and grabbed the side hand rail of the elevator car. The doors opened and Fargo led Riley down the hall. Riley could feel, for lack of a better term, his brain begin to shut down. At least the logical parts anyway. If he had been thinking, he would've noticed that they had yet to see any signs pointing them towards the infirmary or that no medical staff was rushing to help them.

Riley could feel his most basic instincts take over. He recognized the feelings. He remembered several years ago, when he was providing over watch and support fire for his team, the enemy figured out where he was and began shooting at him. Riley had ditched his sniper post as the bullets flew around him, his fight or flight response kicking into high gear. He wasn't concerned with protocols and orders, he only cared about his survival.

Riley's train of thought derailed at a high rate of speed as Fargo waved his ID badge to open a door. He ushered Riley inside, Fargo looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Riley stopped five feet into the room. He looked around the room, it was empty save for him.

"There's no one here."

Riley turned to confront Fargo. Riley grunted as a hard rubbery shape hit him square in the chest, knocking him to the floor. He was winded but he didn't think anything was broken. "Fa…Fargo?"

Fargo stood at the only door leading out, holding what looked like a grenade launcher of some kind. He had it pointed at Riley. "Just…just stay right there and the security team will be here momentarily."

"Wha..?"

Fargo adjusted his grip on the experimental riot grenade launcher. "When they get here, I'll tell them that we were having pleasant conversation then it got ugly, you attacked me and I defended myself." Fargo nodded to himself.

"You're….you're insane."

"Then, Claudia will see that you are not only a danger to her but to everyone around you."

Riley's vision focused at Claudia's name. "What?" He asked in a cold tone. "**This** is about Claudia?" Riley started pushing himself to his feet. Fargo kept the large gun trained on him.

"Easy, now, Riley."

Riley got to his feet. "If you're gonna make it look like I tried to attack you, then let's make it look realistic." Riley drew his service sidearm from his IWB holster on his hip.

Fargo gulped.

He pulled the trigger out of reflex. The rubber bullet hit Riley in the solar plexus. Riley groaned and fired a round into the floor.

Fargo shrieked and ran out the door, still carrying the grenade launcher. Various scientists watched as the head of Global Dynamics went screaming down the hall, carrying a grenade launcher. A few moments later an irate Scotsman was following him quickly with a pistol drawn.

* * *

><p>Jo listened as the security guard relayed what was happening downstairs, she was waiting for Carter and Claudia. She watched as they got off the elevator and walked towards her.<p>

"Hey, Jo. What's up?" Five minutes earlier, Jo got the first report about what was happening and she called Carter to bring Claudia in. She hoped that Claudia being there would settle things down. Hopefully.

Jo turned her attention to Claudia. "We have a situation." She stated bluntly, she wanted this thing over before either Riley killed Fargo or the two men brought GD down around them. "Your boyfriend has flipped and is currently chasing Fargo down in Section 4 with a gun."

Claudia stared at Jo. She blinked several times before answering her. "What?"

Fargo came to a sliding stop at a T junction, he looked down both hallways and was about to turn left when three shots hit the wall across from him. Fargo yelped, spun around and fired four shots as he did. None of the four shots connected. Fargo turned left and sprinted down the hallway, his speed diminished by the weight of the grenade launcher. Two security personnel ran past him, weapons raised.

"Hold it!" One of them called out.

Riley didn't break stride as he put a round through one's shoulder then shot his partner in the leg. Both men howled as they hit the ground, Riley stepping over the one he shot through the shoulder.

Fargo spared a glance over his shoulder and screamed again.

Riley fired four more shots at Fargo but none hit. Then again, he wasn't trying to hit Fargo…

Jo, Carter and Claudia were quiet as they rode the lift down to Section 4. Jo glanced at the other two occupants in the elevator. Carter was mentally preparing himself for what was to come. Claudia was nervously biting her nails. Jo wasn't sure if the worry was for Fargo or Riley. She sighed and turned to Claudia.

"They're gonna be okay."

Claudia looked up. "I know. I'm worried about Doug though."

'_Ah. So it is Fargo she's worried about.'_ "Don't worry. We'll find Fargo before he thinks he can hurt Riley."

Claudia wrung her hands. "It's not that. I'm worried what Riley might do to Doug. I mean, Riley's a nice guy but he's not gonna go down easy."

Before Jo could answer her, her radio beeped. Jo unclipped it from her belt. "Lupo." She listened for several seconds. "WHAT? WHEN? No! Just…clear a path. Give them both a wide berth."

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"Fargo got into the experimental riot gear. Remember that riot grenade launcher?"

Carter racked his brain. "The one….Dr. Parrish used on us?"

Jo nodded. "That's the one. Fargo got his grubby little mitts on it." Jo glanced over at Claudia who had a horrified expression stemming from the words 'grenade launcher'. "It's an anti-riot launcher that only fires rubber bullets."

Before any of the three could say anything else, the elevator doors opened and the sounds of gunfire were heard.

The elevator doors opened just behind Riley as a security team brought up the rear. Riley fired another four shots as Fargo skidded to a stop. He had reached a dead end. Fargo turned, raising the grenade launcher to try and incapacitate Riley.

Fargo got a bullet through his left shoulder instead.

He dropped the grenade launcher, Fargo fell backward clutching his shoulder wound. Riley angrily threw his pistol away, he stalked over to Fargo and hauled him up to his feet.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Riley roared in Fargo's face. He flung Fargo away from him. Fargo hit the opposite wall and collapsed into a heap. Riley started towards him again when something hit him in the back. He turned on his heel to see Jo and a security team standing behind him, Riley snarled. "YOU BITCH!" He started towards Jo who raised a small pistol at him.

She stood her ground and fired. A pulse of energy hit Riley in the chest but all it did was knock him back a few steps. The realization sunk in that the stunner pistol wasn't doing its job caught up with Jo. She motioned two of the heavily armored security officers forward. "Stunners only." Riley advanced a few steps. "Fire!"

Two pulses hit Riley dead in the chest. Riley groaned and dropped to one knee. He snarled and pushed himself back up again. A bead of sweat appeared on Jo's forehead. "On three." She paused. "Three!" The two security guards plus her fired their weapons simultaneously. Riley fell to his hands and knees. He looked up. Claudia stood just behind Jo. She looked terrified. Riley started to push himself up again, willing himself to.

Jo stepped forward and aimed the pistol at him. She fired a single shot right into his face. Riley dropped like a stone of lead. Claudia rushed forward as he dropped and caught him, despite his heavier weight she managed to lower him to the ground gently. She placed his head in her lap. She sniffled. "It's okay, Riley. I'm here."

Jo unclipped her radio from her belt. "I need a medical team to Section Four" Jo was interrupted by Fargo's wailing.

"AHH! I NEED A MEDIC! MY ARM'S FALLING OFF! HELP! ANYBODY!"

Jo rolled her eyes and stalked over to Fargo, she rolled him on his side to look at the injury then rolled him onto his back again. "Come on, Fargo! That's a clean exit! Man up!"

"AHH! NO, IT'S NOT! IT'S FALLING OFF! PUT IT ON ICE!"

Jo shook her head, she raised the radio to her mouth. "And somebody get a wheelchair for Fargo. I don't think he's going to make it to the infirmary on his own legs."

"AHHH! I'M BLEEDING! IT'S GUSHING OUT!"

"And a sedative. A strong one."

* * *

><p>Riley was awoken to voices and loud beeping noises. He blinked his eyes several times and realized he was lying on his back in a strange room. Riley licked his lips. "Hello?" He croaked.<p>

A voice in the distance spoke up. "Dr. Blake! He's awake!"

A woman appeared over him in a matter of seconds. "Hello, Sergeant Thomas. My name is Dr. Allison Blake. Do you know where you are?"

"In….fir…mary?"

Dr. Blake nodded. "That's correct, Sergeant. Do you remember anything about what happened prior to waking up here?"

Riley blinked and tried to focus. "Fuzzy."

Dr. Blake nodded. "That's okay. You were hit pretty hard with the stunner weapons. We were worried that you might of suffered brain damage."

A new voice spoke up from his right. "Don't worry, doc. He's no stranger to that." Claudia. It was Claudia. She appeared in his field of vision. Claudia smiled and slipped her hand into his, she gave it a weak squeeze. "How ya feeling, sarge?"

Riley swallowed. "Thirsty."

Claudia nodded. "Gimme a sec." She looked around and snatched up a cup of water. She bent the straw for him and held it to his mouth. After a couple of sips, she pulled it away. "How ya feeling now?"

"What happened?"

Claudia blushed. "Um….well…. Jo finally shot you."

Riley chuckled weakly. "Knew she was a lousy shot. I'm still alive."

Dr. Blake smiled. "She shot you with a pulse stunner. It's designed to disable the subject without bodily harm like a normal Taser would."

"Oh." Was all Riley managed to say. "Did she shoot me in the face?"

Dr. Blake's brow furrowed while Claudia put a hand over her mouth to cover her smile. "Why do you ask?"

"My face feels kinda numb."

Claudia snorted. That was all the evidence he needed. Riley groaned. Claudia stopped giggling. "You alright?"

Riley shook his head. "No." He cleared his throat. "What did Fargo do to me?"

Dr. Blake spoke up. "It was an experimental drug that boosts the subject's adrenaline levels to help them overcome injury until help arrives."

Riley shifted on his bed. "That sounds useful."

Blake nodded. "Unfortunately though, all the test subjects couldn't focus on the task at hand and became extremely violent."

"Like me." Riley stated.

Dr. Blake's expression softened. "Actually, we noticed on the camera feeds that you seemed very focused on your goal, albeit it was a violent one, our people think you may have figured out the drug's problem."

"How's that?"

"By creating a focus point. Something to keep your mind on the objective that may or may not have anything to do with the task at hand. In your case, Miss Donovan was your focus point."

Claudia and Riley's eyes locked. She blushed and he smiled softly. Riley turned back to Dr. Blake. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"There were two security officers that were unfortunate enough to cross your line of fire but they are making an excellent recovery." A nurse got Dr. Blake's attention. "Excuse me." She got up and left the two Warehouse agents alone. Riley looked up at Claudia.

"Well, this is nice. I visit a top secret brain farm, get injected with Hulk juice for lack of a better word, get assaulted by my girlfriend's ex then assault him—"

"Don't forget the security officers and making fun of Jo." Claudia cut in.

Riley nodded. "Right. Honestly, I don't see how this trip can get any worse."

"Hello, Mr. Thomas." A very familiar voice spoke from Riley's left. Both of the younger agents turned to look.

Riley groaned. "I spoke too soon."

Mrs. Frederic stood in the doorway of the infirmary, her eyes dead set on Riley. She walked over to the bed. "Mr. Thomas." She began.

Riley cut her off. "I can explain."

"You don't have to explain anything. I watched the security footage."

Riley groaned, Claudia looked helpless.

Mrs. Frederic continued. "You were under the influence of a drug, Mr. Thomas. You are at not fault."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the infirmary….

Fargo groaned in pain as he twisted and turned on the bed. His bullet wound was neatly stitched up and covered with a bandage. Allison said he was lucky, the bullet missed bone and vital organs. But Fargo, naturally, felt otherwise.

"I'M NOT LUCKY! I GOT SHOT! I WAS BLEEDING EVERYWHERE!" He bellowed in the small infirmary. Sheriff Carter and Jo stood next to him. Carter was wincing from all the yelling Fargo was doing and Jo looked pissed. As always.

She also had enough of Fargo's complaining. "FARGO! SHUT UP!"

Fargo did so. He cowered at the sight of Jo glaring down at him. "It still hurts though." He said meekly.

"I don't care! You're in a lot of deep shit right now!"

Fargo sat up. "What?" He asked indignantly. "Why?"

Carter spoke up, his arms folded across his chest. "That Frederic woman is here and she reviewed the security footage. Apparently, they have a camera in every lab."

Jo leaned in. "**Every** lab, Fargo. Like the lab you swiped Project Overload from. Like the lab where you planted the grenade launcher."

Fargo's eyes widened and he gripped the sheet covering him a little tighter. "Oh."

"She watched you drag Sergeant Thomas through the security checkpoint. She also watched you drag him to the lab where you attacked him. By the way, the cameras recorded the whole conversation." Carter glared at Fargo. For the first time in his life, Fargo noticed the look in Carter's eyes was that of disappointment. "What is wrong with you, Fargo?" Carter shook his head. "You could've killed him. Thankfully, he walked away with some bruises and one hell of a story to tell _his_ boss when he gets back." Carter leaned in. "Why? Why him? You never acted this way when Jo and Zane got together. Why him?"

Fargo licked his lips. "I…I don't know."

"And what's this about a project overload?"

Jo answered that. "It's a failed experiment that was designed to boost a soldier's adrenaline in case of an attack so that he could receive medical attention quicker." Off of Carter's confused look. "It supercharges you."

Carter whipped around on Fargo. "And you didn't think that would backfire on you? Why'd you inject him with it, knowing he'd go Hulk on you?"

"It wasn't for him. That was an accident."

Jo and Carter looked at each other then back at Fargo. "If not him, then who?"

Fargo stayed quiet. Carter figured it out. "It was for you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Fargo shifted on the bed. "I always got picked on when I was little even now. I wanted to show Claudia that I could be strong for her. Like he could."

Jo's head snapped up at a noise across from the bed. She shifted uncomfortably. "Fargo." She said quietly.

All three of them looked. Claudia stood not that far away, staring at Fargo, having just heard his revelation. Fargo straightened up. "Claudia."

Snapped out of her reverie, Claudia stalked over to the bed. Carter gently pushed Jo back, in order to distance themselves. It was a good call.

As Claudia reached the bed, Fargo was trying to explain himself, she cocked her right arm back and swung forward. The audible SLAP was heard through the infirmary. Everyone took notice. Fargo rubbed the spot where she struck him. "Claudia, I"

SLAP!

This time his glasses fell off and landed on the floor.

Claudia leaned over the bed, her fingers squeezing the hand rail as hard as they could. "I will….never forgive you. For what you did to him. Do you understand me, Fargo?"

He noticed the harshness in her tone and the fact that she called him 'Fargo' and not 'Doug' like before. He gulped and nodded, not wishing to provoke her further.

Claudia continued her tirade. "I don't think you do. You wanna know something, Fargo? Riley felt really bad that I was introducing my boyfriend to the guy who still has feelings for me."

"Claudia." Riley called out from the other side. He pushed himself into a seating position, he grabbed the IV stand for support. His knees buckled.

Dr. Blake, who entered the infirmary at this time, saw him and started rushing over. "Sergeant! You're supposed to be in bed!"

Despite feeling the weakest he's ever felt, Riley managed to take three steps towards Fargo and the others, dragging the stand behind him. Dr. Blake moved to intercept him but Riley gently pushed her out of the way. He started to move forward again but his knees finally gave out. He pitched forward and grabbed the edge of the bed. He felt soft hands catch him and start to push him back up, he recognized those hands.

"You need to get back to bed, Riley." Claudia said as she tried to lead him back.

"I need to talk to Fargo." Riley wheezed.

"You've got nothing to say to him and he's got nothing to say to you except 'I'm sorry'." Claudia snapped at him.

Riley sighed. "Later then." He rolled onto his shoulder, up onto the bed. Claudia straightened the tubes as best as she could.

"Later never." She brushed the hair from his eyes. "Rest." She caressed his check.

Dr. Blake moved forward and inserted a needle into the IV line. "This is a sedative. It'll put him out for an hour or so. At least until the drug has been flushed from his body." She injected all of the contents then removed the needle. She walked briskly off.

Riley put his hand on Claudia's. "It wasn't his fault." He slurred.

Claudia frowned. "Yes, it was. He could've killed you."

"And yet, I live."

"Still. It was a terrible thing to do."

"Bullshit!" Riley said urgently, his haziness fading for a second. "I've done worse than him. I've shot people in the back, I've shot people in the front. He just did it with style." Riley tried to focus but was losing the battle. He patted her hand. "Forgive him. He still likes you. I can live with that. Pretty light."

Claudia's brow furrowed. "What?" She said in response to his last statement.

"Light's pretty. Shiny." With that ridiculous statement, his eyes rolled into the back of his head then his head flopped to the side.

* * *

><p>It was at least an hour later when Riley began to stir. He looked around the infirmary but Claudia was nowhere to be seen, Carter and Jo as well. He decided now would be the perfect time. Riley managed to get out of his bed which in his opinion was a great enough feat. The nurses thankfully left his jeans and boots on, the hospital gown covered his broad, bare chest. Riley flexed his knees, hoping not to have a repeat of earlier. He swayed a little but managed to balance himself out. Riley took a small step forward, he seemed stable enough. Riley started moving towards Fargo again. The other nurses noticed this but did nothing, just gave him a small glance then went back to work. He made it to the end of Fargo's bed.<p>

Fargo was checking his PDA and didn't notice it was Riley, he assumed it was a nurse with more medication. "I'll take it in one second." He glanced up and saw who it was. Riley stood at the edge of the bed, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Fargo, assuming the worst, tried to summon one of the nurses. In his own way. "HELP! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN! SOMEBODY!"

Nobody looked over. One of the nurses even walked past the two men. Riley followed her with his eyes then turned back to Fargo. "Douglas" He began.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Fargo snatched up the call button and began pressing it like it was going to bring him infinite amounts of food. "SOMEBODY! DR. BLAKE! SHERIFF! JO! ANYBODY!"

Riley had enough. "FARGO!" He bellowed. He immediately regretted his actions. Riley felt the blood rush to his head, the strain on his heart was still there. He started to fall forward but caught the edge of the bed in time. He took several deep breathes and steadied himself. "We need to talk."

"Stay away from me." Fargo said, pulling the sheets up to his neck as if the sheet would protect him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"About?" The sheet lowered.

"Claudia."

"You can have her! She's yours!"

"Fargo….shut it." Riley ground out against clenched teeth. "I can barely stand as it is."

"Ok. What about Claudia?"

Riley wasn't sure where to begin, it was difficult to gather his thoughts. "Well….do you still love her?"

Fargo shrugged sheepishly. "I guess."

"You guess?" Riley moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Either you do or you don't. Which is it?"

"Well," Fargo struggled to get out. "I was kinda hoping to rekindle something."

"Fargo, I understand that you two may have had something then. Don't get me wrong, you seem like a nice guy despite the fact that you tried to kill me earlier."

Fargo shrugged. "Yeah."

Riley nodded. "Okay. Can you tell me about when she came here the first time?" Riley shifted a little. "She was very vague on the details."

Fargo recounted to Riley about Claudia coming to Eureka, her getting mixed up with objects from the 1940's phasing into their time, he told him that he was sad to see Claudia go. Then he told Riley about the minefield.

Riley had to admit, he took it better than he thought he would. "Huh." He shifted his IV stand a little. "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"You mean the fact that I was kissing your girlfriend?"

"A year ago before I even met her or you for that matter. Why should I be concerned?"

Fargo shrugged. "I dunno. Most guys would."

"We're not most guys, Fargo."

Fargo nodded. "True."

Riley wasn't sure what else they could talk about. "So….. Where do we go from here?"

"I…don't know. Friends?"

Riley shook his head. "I prefer mortal enemies. At least that way, we know where we stand with each other." He was smiling as he spoke.

"Mortal frenemies?"

Riley chuckled. "Sounds good." He stood up. "You're a good man, Doug. A little crazy, but a good man." He adjusted his grip on his IV stand. "If you'll excuse me, the room's starting to spin again."

* * *

><p>Much to Fargo's embarrassment, word got around town fairly quickly about what happened at GD. Fargo suspected that it was Larry that was going around telling the story. But thankfully, things were right again. Fargo still had his job, Claudia wasn't mad at him anymore (well, maybe a little.) and Riley and Fargo were good friends now. Things were good. Fargo pushed open the door to Café Diem.<p>

"EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER! IT'S FARGO!"

Fargo's small grin faded. Well, almost good.

Dr. Parrish sneered as he walked over. "I think that's a good name for you. 'Duck and Cover Fargo'."

Fargo folded his arms across his chest. "What do you want, Parrish?"

Parrish tapped his chin. "Hmm. What do I want? What do I want?" He snapped his fingers. "I know. Your job and the spot of team leader on the Astraeus mission."

"Never going to happen."

Parrish looked over Fargo's shoulder. "Don't look now, Douglas, but that Neanderthal that almost killed you is coming in."

Fargo looked over his shoulder to see Riley walk in, give a small wave then ambled up to the counter. "Jokes on you, Parrish. Me and Riley are friends now. So I'd watch it if I were you."

"Is that a threat? Are you going to sic your pit bull on me?"

"OI! Nancy boy!" A loud, Scottish voice called from the counter. "You talking about me then?"

"First off," Parrish crossed his arms across his chest, much like Fargo did. "My name is Dr. Isaac Parrish. Not that would mean anything to you. Not 'Nancy boy'. Whatever that means."

Riley waved Vincent over. He leaned forward and whispered something in Vincent's ear. Vincent snorted. "Nice."

Riley turned back to Parrish. "So, you think you're the top dog around here. Is that it?"

"That's right." Parrish stated firmly.

"Smart man? Got a lot on your mind?"

"Mmhmm."

Riley nodded. "Okay." He pulled his K-Bar from his belt, twirled it around in his fingers then flung it at the floor near Parrish's feet. The tip of the blade embedded in the hardwood floor, almost sinking into Parrish's left foot. Parrish stood rooted to the spot then glanced down. He moved his foot an inch to the left and noticed that the blade sliced thru his shoe but didn't cut the meat. "Think about that 'fore you insult me again!" Vincent set a Vincespresso on the counter in front of Riley. He gratefully accepted it. "Ta, Vince." Riley turned to leave then stopped. "I'd better get that lest I get my ear talked off by Lupo." Riley walked over to the knife and pulled it free. He slid the blade back into the sheath on his belt.

Fargo didn't miss a second to swoop in. "That. Was. AMAZING!"

_Oh, boy. Here we go._ Riley thought.

"You really put Parrish in his place."

"What's his deal?"

"Dr. Parrish is head of our non-lethal weapons section. His team made the grenade launcher that…." Fargo quickly trailed off.

Riley caught on. "The same grenade launcher that you used against me?"

Fargo nodded meekly but said nothing.

Riley shook his head, sighing. "See ya later, Fargo."

Fargo smiled. "See ya, old buddy."

Riley stopped in his tracks. "Fargo, let's get something straight." He turned to face Fargo. "We're not friends."

Fargo's smile deflated. Riley continued.

"We're not close friends, good friends, distant friends; we're not even pen pals." Riley sighed. "You're a good guy, Doug. Aside from the fact that you tried to kill me earlier today, you're a good guy. But we're not friends. Not yet." Riley looked up and saw Claudia walk into the restaurant. "Gotta go, Doug. See ya tomorrow."

Fargo nodded and watched Riley walk out, Claudia looked back at Fargo but she didn't say anything. She followed Riley out soon after. Riley was on his bike, zipping up his coat. Claudia started to get on behind him. "What was that about?" She asked.

"I stuck up for Fargo and now he thinks we're friends."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry—"

Riley cut her off. "It's alright. I explained it to Fargo."

"So, you two are good?" Claudia slipped on her helmet.

Riley picked up his. "Yeah, we're okay." Riley changed the subject. "Ok, so, where are we going?"

Riley followed Claudia's instructions until he came to a stop outside of a small bunker door. Riley stopped the bike and kicked the stand down. Claudia immediately clambered off. Riley slowly followed suit. He removed his helmet. "This is it?"

Claudia set her helmet on the bike. "Yep." She walked to the small door and pulled it open. "Come on."

Claudia led Riley by the hand down a flight of stairs to a large heavy looking door. "Explain to me again, why are we staying here?"

Claudia smiled. "I told you, this is the Sheriff's house."

"It's a bunker."

"Exactly."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Riley shrugged as they reached the bottom. "I dunno. I assumed you were mad at me about something."

"I'm not mad." She knocked on the door. The door hissed and clanked open. No one was on the other side.

Riley cautiously stepped inside. "Hullo?"

"Welcome." A voice called out from nowhere.

Riley looked around. "Who was that?"

"I'm SARAH. Self Actuated Automated Habitat."

"The bunker said that?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow look to Claudia.

Claudia giggled but before she could respond, SARAH cut her off. "Please, I prefer 'Smart House'."

Riley blinked. "The bunker has preferences? That's a new one."

"Smart house."

"Smart house, right." Riley corrected himself.

Claudia smiled. "Hey, SARAH!"

"Welcome back, Claudia." SARAH said brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, SARAH. This is my boyfriend, Riley."

"Welcome, Riley."

Riley was about to answer when he paused. He turned to Claudia. "Is that Fargo?" He said, pointing to the ceiling.

"I don't understand what you mean, Sergeant Thomas."

"You sound like Fargo doing a woman's voice."

There was a brief pause from SARAH that seemed like a lifetime. "Clarify."

"You know what I mean. Is that Fargo doing your voice?"

Another pause from SARAH. "Data not available."

Riley narrowed his eyes and was about to speak but Claudia grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let me show you around." She showed him the living room, the dining room and kitchen area. The last area she showed him was the guest room they would be staying in. Riley looked around the room, he liked it, it was simple. There was a bed, two dressers, what appeared to be a TV mounted on the wall across from the bed and their own bathroom. Claudia dropped onto the edge of the bed. "What do you think?"

Riley smiled. "I think it's perfect."

Claudia looked around. "Kinda bland don't ya think?"

"I'm not looking for flash. My captain had an old saying 'The difference between a hole in the ground and a swanky house is the hole reminds you who you are and where you came from.' This place" Riley looked around the room again. "reminds me of who I am."

"And who's that?"

"Nobody. I'm nobody. And I like it."

Claudia stood up, she moved closer to Riley. She smiled sadly. "You're not nobody." She put her hands on his chest, staring up into his deep blue eyes. "You're the man I love. And you love me too."

"I do."

"You're not a nobody. You're a somebody to me. And that should mean something."

Riley smiled as he encircled his arms around her small waist. "It does." As Riley leaned in to kiss her, he could've sworn he heard music start to play. "Claudia…."

"I hear it too."

"I apologize. I was just trying to make the mood more romantic." SARAH piped up, the music coming to a screeching halt.

Claudia smiled and buried her face into Riley's shirt. Riley glared at the ceiling. "Thanks but we're fine on our own."

"Perhaps a nice video"

"LEAVE!"

"Gone."

Riley shook his head. "Claudia?"

"Hmm?"

Riley kissed her temple. "Promise me we're never coming back to this hellhole again."

Claudia smiled and squeezed him a little tighter. "Promise."

Riley held Claudia in his arms. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is." Claudia paused. "I'm kinda curious about the video SARAH would've suggested—"

"That's it. I'm sleeping outside."

"No, no, no! Wait! I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>After getting their things settled, Riley and Claudia head back into town for dinner at Café Diem. Riley groaned as Fargo spotted them and waved them over to his table. They noticed another person at the table, a woman about Fargo's height. Fargo stood up.<p>

"Claudia! Riley! I'd like to you meet Dr. Holly Marten, she's one of the project heads for our Astraeus program."

Claudia was interested in what the program was, she heard it mentioned several times since they had been here. "What's the Astraeus program?"

Dr. Marten piped up. "The Astraeus mission will be Eureka's first ever deep space travel expedition! We plan to colonize Titan, Saturn's moon. At current, we are at 139 days until liftoff. So many different project managers have been jockeying to get a spot on the team. It is a crucial mission for not only Eureka but the world."

"Wow. When will you guys be back?"

Riley, whose hand was scratching his chin, muttered. "That's classified."

Claudia giggled at the Airplane! reference but the joke went way over Holly and Fargo's heads. Fargo continued. "Dr. Marten and I have been screening potential candidates for the mission. We've got several good members including our illustrious Dr. Henry Deacon."

Riley remembered Henry from earlier in the day. "You're gonna launch the town mayor into space?"

Fargo started sputtering. "Well, he'll come back. He has to run the town after all."

After finishing dinner and saying their goodbyes to Fargo and Holly, Riley and Claudia walked back to his bike. "So," Riley began. "that Dr. Marten…."

"Was something."

"I thought she was going to go blue in the face from all the talking she did."

"She and Fargo would make a great couple." Claudia said, pulling on her helmet.

"Jealous, Claudia?" Riley replied with a chuckle.

"Of what? Her? Are you kidding?" Claudia shifted in her seat. "She can have him."

Riley smiled under his helmet as he started the bike. "Good to know."

Meanwhile at Global Dynamics….

Mrs. Frederic set her pen down as she finished writing her signature, she passed the paper over to the only other person in the room. He wrote his own signature on the paper. He tucked the paper away in a folder and closed it. "There you are, Mrs. Frederic. You now own Miss Barlow's Bed and Breakfast." He got up to leave. "If I may. Can I ask why you wanted to buy the property?"

Mrs. Frederic dropped her pen into her purse then snapped it closed, she stood up. "I'm afraid that is my business and my business alone, Dr. Deacon."

Henry nodded. "I understand ma'am. Just curious, I suppose."

Mrs. Frederic smiled. "It's alright, Doctor. I understand your curiosity. I would want to know why someone, an outsider if you will, would buy property here in Eureka." Mrs. Frederic buttoned her coat. "I can tell you this, it is merely a precautionary method."

Henry's eyebrow arched. "A precaution against what?"

"A precaution that I hope will never come to pass." Mrs. Frederic nodded to Henry. "Good day, Doctor Deacon."

Henry smiled and nodded. "Always a pleasure, Mrs. Frederic."

The end. Of Part 1.

A/N: There. After five months of writing and editing, this chapter is done. Part two is already being written as you read this and hopefully it won't take me as long as it did to write this.


	5. Home

Home

Summary: Riley receives news that his commanding officer had been killed in a bar brawl back in London and Claudia decides to tag along for support.

**A/N: I was going to post part two of the Mad Love story entitled Up in the Air after the Eureka episode. However I've been overcome by a severe case of writer's block regarding that particular story. I'll try and post it later on. Thank you. **

"Pete, all I'm saying is, I think that woman didn't want to be bothered." Myka said as she helped Pete through the Warehouse doorway and into a chair.

"Yeah, but she didn't have to pull the Taser on me."

Myka shook her head. She looked up and saw Riley on the phone by Artie's desk. And he looked upset.

"Yeah, no. Of course I want to be there." She heard him muttering. "How did it happen?" Riley groaned as he listened. "Jesus. What are the police saying? Well, that's to be expected. Yeah. I'll be on the first flight out. And Markus, thanks for letting me know." Riley flipped his phone closed and leaned against the desk.

Myka cautiously moved forward. "Riley?"

Riley looked up, surprised that he wasn't alone. "Oh, Myka. How's it going?"

Myka could tell he was depressed. "Everything alright?"

Riley sighed. "No, I uh." Riley sighed, composing himself. "I just got off the phone with one of my mates. My commanding officer was bludgeoned to death at a pub yesterday."

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry."

Riley shook his head. "S'Alright. I gotta...I gotta go. To London. For his funeral, I'm one of his pallbearers."

"You want some company?" Pete asked from his chair, having heard the whole thing.

"I don't want to trouble you all with my problems. Sides, you guys probably have artifacts to retrieve."

At that moment, Claudia came in from the warehouse floor. "Hey, what's going on?"

Before Riley had a chance to speak, Myka cut in. "Riley has to go to a funeral and we're going too." Riley glanced from Claudia to Myka and gave her a small smile and a nod.

**London, England**

Claudia watched Riley from her chair in the den of his commanding officer's house. They had just came from the funeral procession and were now in the middle of the wake. She quietly sipped her soda and watched him talk to his squad mates who had returned from Afghanistan for the funeral. She watched as they patted Riley on the shoulder, some of them hugged him. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it was just as well, it wasn't her business. She saw Riley turn at the sound of his name. A middle aged woman dressed in black like the rest of them, came up to Riley. Claudia remembered her from the funeral, she was the widow. Claudia struggled to remember her name, Riley had told her on the plane.

"Tawni...Tammi... Tara!" She exclaimed quietly.

She watched as Riley hugged her tightly. Claudia saw two children came over to him too, a boy in his late teens and a little girl who looked around three or four. Riley parted from the woman and gave the boy a handshake before pulling him into a hug, the little girl hugged Riley's leg. Claudia chuckled softly, this moment was picture perfect. Claudia looked around the room, Pete was nowhere to be found and Myka was quietly talking to Artie on her Farnsworth. Claudia was brought back by a throat clearing. She looked up and saw Riley standing in front of her, the little girl was held in his arms. Claudia didn't need any prompting after that, she stood up.

"Claudia, this is Mia. Mia, this is Claudia." Riley spoke softly.

Claudia smiled. "Hi, Mia."

Mia Calston who after she had been picked up by Riley, pulled his dog tags free from his dress shirt and was currently playing with them. She looked up at Claudia with big blue eyes. "Hi." She squeaked in a tiny voice. "Are you Uncle Riley's girlfriend?"

Claudia smiled at Riley. "Right to the point isn't she?"

Riley chuckled before adjusting his grip on Mia. "She gets it from her dad."

Claudia tucked a lock of hair back. "Yeah, I'm his girlfriend."

Mia smiled and indicated that she wanted to be put down. Riley set her on the ground. "Bye, Uncle Riley. Bye, Uncle Riley's girlfriend."

Claudia cocked an eyebrow at him. "Uncle Riley?"

Riley shrugged. "After my dad passed, Doug took me in and I became part of the family."

"What about your mom?"

"She's still in Scotland. Her and my dad weren't on the best of speaking terms but they still cared for each other. I enlisted after high school and haven't been back since." Riley sighed and gestured to his empty bottle of beer. "I'm gonna grab another. Want one?"

Claudia smirked. "Why? Hoping to take advantage of me?"

Riley scoffed lightly. "No. Actually, I was hoping to get drunk so you could take advantage of me."

Claudia giggled. "No thanks. One of us needs to be responsible."

Riley smiled. "Well, it's not gonna be me." With that, he moved away towards the kitchen.

Claudia walked around and saw several of Riley's teammates, laughing and talking. Claudia could see that Pete and Myka were sitting there in the circle, listening intently and with smiles. One of Riley's teammates was doing the talking, making wild hand gestures. Claudia remembered him from the funeral, his name was Markus, the same man who called Riley to begin with. Claudia struggled to listen in, despite Markus's Cockney accent and the fact that he was slurring in places.

"So, there we were! We were deep in this ole Iraqi Gulag. It was me, the Major, Tommy, Sid and Riley who was still wet behind the ears!"

Claudia heard a groan from behind her.

"Well, at least you didn't call me an FNG." Riley took a pull from a beer that he had gotten as he listened in.

Claudia leaned over to him. "What's FNG?"

"Fucking New Guy." Markus stated. "You know, you see someone new and you say 'here comes the FNG.'"

Riley nodded. "Again, thank you."

"Ah, you're welcome. Soap."

The gang of men laughed out loud. Riley pinched the bridge of his nose but smiled just the same. Claudia arched an eyebrow. "Do I wanna know?"

"The joke amongst these uneducated assholes, is when that Modern Duty Warfare whatever you call it game came out, they would all say 'Riley's in that game' or 'Riley, you didn't tell us you were an action star!'" Riley took another sip from his beer. "Everyone seems to think I'm the basis for Soap. So, it became one if not many of my nicknames."

Markus tried to continue, despite the laughter from all around. "Anyways. So, there we were, looking for this infamous Iraqi torturer. We all split up, off by ourselves. So after bout an hour of searching, we all meet back at the entrance having not found nobodies. Except for Riley. He was missing." Claudia glanced back at Riley who had a hand over his eyes, shaking his head. "So, I calls him up. I say 'Riley! Get your little ass back to entrance way. Now!' Having not realized that Riley had found somebody. So, it's quiet for about a minute then BOOM! BangBangBangBang!" Markus started making over the top machine gun and explosion noises. "We go back and find six Iraqis all laid out. Then we hear it. Fisticuffs! So, we poke our heads in one of the torture chambers and guess who's there? Riley o'course! And he's getting thrown around the room. I mean, literally thrown across the room. I mean, this guy had at least three feet and ninety pounds on Riley! And he was hitting with Riley with everything except the kitchen sink!"

"Naw, he hit me with the sink! You're just too drunk to remember!"

More peals of laughter from the group including Claudia. Markus continued.

"Then he threw young Riley on the table in the room and just started whaling on Riley's face. Just Bambamabambam!"

"While you fucking lot just stood there." Riley muttered under his breath. Another man, Sid, snorted.

"You had to make your bones somehow!"

Riley tipped his bottle towards him like a toast. "Well, thank you it had to be that specific time." He stated sarcastically.

Markus chuckled and continued. "So, after about ten to fifteen minutes of this, Riley gets the upper hand. I mean, after getting his face beat into the table, I'm surprised he's still conscious. Riley gets a plan in his head along with a concussion and a fractured skull. He goes limp. The guy thinks he's dead and lets up on ole Riley. Meanwhile, Riley pulls his knife and just goes to town on this guy. Riley gutted this guy like a deer. Disemboweled and throat slit. Riley passes out at that point. And we took turns keeping him awake on the helicopter ride home."

Riley sighed. "You were kicking me and saying 'Stay awake, you little bastard! If you don't, you'll fucking die!' I think one of you assholes kicked me in the head."

Claudia glanced over at Riley who shook his head and got himself another beer. Claudia turned back to Markus who was beginning to tell another story.

"Oi! Remember that American bloke? The one who slept naked in his sleeping bag? I remember me and the major, one night, we dragged him out of his tent while he was in his bag and we left him in the middle of the compound! He wakes up the next morning and gets out of the bag, sausage and beans all hanging out, didn't faze him. Not until Kev whistled at him. Remember?"

A chorus of laughter answered him. The laughter slowly died down a little. Another soldier spoke up. "Remember the schoolyard? Ahh, that was terrible business."

Claudia practically jumped a foot in the air as Markus slammed his fist down into the table. "I TOLD YOU, WE WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!"

All eyes focused on the soldier who made the comment to begin with, who was now shrinking into his suit. "Sorry, Captain. I'm sorry."

Markus huffed. "Fucking right, you should be."

The crowd started disperse, no one was laughing anymore. Claudia got up from her chair and followed Markus out of the room. "Hey, Markus?"

Markus stopped and glanced over his broad shoulder. "Ah, Claudia. I hope you're not coming to ask what I think you're gonna ask."

"What happened?"

Markus sighed. "A bad call. Let's leave it at that." He started to walk away when Claudia stepped in front of him.

"Does it have to do with Riley?"

"Yes, now please move."

"What happened? What happened to him?"

Markus shook his head. "No, you don't want to know."

Claudia remained firm. "Yes, I do. Riley's my friend." Claudia shifted her weight. "And if he was in my shoes, he'd want to know too."

Markus sighed heavily. "Alright, fine. But don't you dare tell him I told you this."

Claudia nodded. "Gotcha."

"We were called in for a hostage situation. We've dealt with this sort of thing before but this was different. It was a woman that had taken hostages. On a playground. She had" Markus paused to clear his throat. "She had strapped dynamite to her chest. Screaming about the loss of her husband and brother to the war. Said she didn't care if she died. So, Riley took up a position to snipe her. The major gave the green light, the go ahead. Riley capped her. Come to find out….she was pregnant. The baby didn't make it. We all felt terrible but Riley felt the worst."

"How'd he take it?"

Markus shrugged. "How do you think? Badly. He was punching out car windows, tore his hands up, drank himself practically to death. Me and the major managed to stop him from beating his head against the wall one day."

Claudia was on the verge of tears now. "But, he got better, right?"

Markus shook his head. "The major took him aside. I don't know what he said to the lad but the next day, Riley was back in the squad. Not a 100 percent but he was okay." Markus sighed again. "No one can ever know what it's like." Markus slipped past her after that. Claudia stood rooted to the spot. She couldn't imagine what Riley must have went through and what was worse, she wanted to. Claudia wanted to understand, to say to Riley the words 'I understand'. Claudia blinked and the wake came back into focus. She looked around and saw Riley finish talking to someone. She quickly went over to him, coming up behind him. When she reached him, Claudia did the only thing she could think of.

Riley was caught completely off guard when two thin arms wrapped around his midsection, pinning his arms to his sides. His first thought was that someone was attacking him but he knew everyone at the wake. He had an idea who it was, it seemed obvious. He licked his lips. "Claudia?" He asked cautiously. He knew it was her when her arms tightened a little more around him. He heard her sniffle.

"Yeah."

"Um….What are you doing?" He didn't know how else to word it.

"You need a hug." Claudia snuggled closer to him, her ear pressed against his back.

"Okay." He paused. "Why?"

"I'm sorry."

Riley's brow furrowed. "For what?"

"I had to know."

"Know what?"

She hesitated, Riley could hear the nervousness in her voice. "I…asked about the schoolyard."

Riley tensed up. _He couldn't have. He didn't. Why? Why would he do that?_ Riley thought. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "You had no right to ask." She sniffled again. _Oh God. Is she crying? Is she crying for….me?_

"I thought I could understand."

Riley hung his head. "Do you?"

Claudia sniffled again. "No. No, I don't. But I forgive you. I forgive you for what you did."

Those words brought back a flood of memories for Riley. He remembered that day in Iraq. He could feel the heat of the sun on the back of his neck as he crawled across the hot rooftop, the heat of it going through his gloves. Riley reached the edge and brought his rifle forward, he rested the gun on the rim of the rooftop. Riley dialed in his scope and rested his cheek on the stock. He saw the woman standing in the middle of the schoolyard, about a dozen or so children were on the ground crying. He could see the detonator in her hand and she was waving it erratically. His earpiece crackled.

"How's it look, Riley?" It was the Major. The major and two of the squad were about a block behind the woman's position.

"Not good. I can see about ten bricks of explosives strapped around her chest. Thumb's a hair's breath away from the trigger. What's the prognosis, Major?"

"No other way around it, Sergeant. You've got the green light."

Riley sighed. "Roger." Riley put his finger to the trigger. He lined up the crosshairs on the woman's temple. He could see her face, he could see the anger and the sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Riley's finger tightened around the trigger. "Forgive me."

Riley blinked and he was back at the wake. Claudia had let go of him and was standing in front of him. "Riley?" She said cautiously. Riley shook his head as if to clear it.

"Sorry. I was miles away."

"Are you okay?"

Riley sighed. "Honestly? Yeah."

Claudia hugged him again, this time from the front. "I'm sorry again, Riley. You're right. I had no right to ask about your past."

Riley hugged her back. "No, I should've told you. You do need to know about me." He kissed her temple. "Just ask me first."

Claudia nodded. "Okay." She said quietly. "I will."

They stayed like that for another minute before they separated, Riley went off to talk to someone else and Claudia went upstairs to find the bathroom to freshen up. Claudia opened the first door she saw. It wasn't the bathroom. It was Riley's room. She didn't know but she could tell. Several pictures adorned the walls, posters for British bands as well like The Police and The Beatles. Claudia stepped out of the doorway and continued her search for the bathroom, she found it a moment later and did her business. Claudia went back to Riley's room, she crossed the threshold and went over to his bed. She sat down and looked around the room. She glanced at the bedside table and saw a single picture frame there. She picked it up and looked at it. A man in his early forties stood in the background, his arm playfully around the neck of a younger Riley while the other hand was giving him a noogie. A woman around the same age of the man stood off to the side, laughing. She guessed it was Riley's mother. Claudia put the frame back. She laid down on the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. She felt her eyes getting heavy, she struggled to keep them open but sleep overtook her.

Claudia was brought out of her sleep and a wonderful dream that she couldn't remember by a gentle shake of her shoulder. She weakly opened her eyes and looked up to see Riley staring back at her with a warm smile. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Claudia stretched on the bed. "How long was I asleep?"

Riley glanced at his watch. "I don't know when you came up here but it's ten to midnight."

"Mmm. That's late." She said sleepily.

Riley chuckled quietly. "That's early for me."

Claudia tried her best to stifle a yawn. "Are we leaving?"

Riley smiled and brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Soon. I need to talk to Tara about something."

Claudia nodded. "Okay." She snuggled deeper into the bed. "I'll be here."

Riley kissed her temple. "Be right back."

Riley left his room and walked back downstairs and saw Tara showing people out. She glanced up and saw Riley coming down. "Riley."

"Tara."

"The will reading is tomorrow but I thought I should take care of this now." Tara crossed the foyer to a little table by the door, she opened a drawer and removed a single key. Attached to the key was a keychain in the shape of the letter T. She tossed the key to Riley.

Riley looked down at the key then back up at Tara. "No."

Tara nodded. "He wanted you to have it."

Riley shook his head. "I can't."

Tara smiled. "He always said you'd say that."

Riley put the key down on the hall table. "Tara, I can't take the Triumph."

"You're not taking it. I'm giving it to you."

Riley sighed. "And I can't talk you out of this?"

Tara shrugged. "Fine. I'll just give to your American friend, Claudia."

Riley snatched up the keys as soon as 'Claudia' passed Tara's lips. "On second thought."

Tara giggled. "That's more like it. Also, Doug left something in the garage for you. He told me the night before he died that you were coming back."

"That's it? Just that I was coming back?"

Tara shook her head. "I'm sorry, hon. If there was something else, I'd tell you."

Riley nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Tara."

Riley walked into the small garage and past a tarp that covered something that resembled a motorcycle. He patted the tarp and walked over to a small work area. Riley bent down and grabbed a dull red tool box. He flicked the tab up and lifted the lid. Inside was a parkerized Browning High Power fitted Hogue grips. Riley picked up the gun and checked the magazine and the chamber. There was a bullet in the chamber and the magazine was topped off. Riley slipped the magazine back into the gun then tucked it into his belt. "Alright, Doug. What is it you wanted me to see?" Riley noticed a tape recorder at the bottom of the box. Riley clicked it on.

"Christ, I feel like I'm in a spy movie."

Riley chuckled. "Doug."

"If you're listening to this, then there's a good chance I'm dead. Now, I know what you're gonna say. 'Why?' Well, I'll tell you. You remember Patrick? Of course you do. We both do. I found out that Patrick has recently purchased the Irish Blood pub. Don't ask me how. Probably killed the landlord and snagged the title. Now, down to business. You're probably wondering right now 'Why did he leave me a note like this?' Because I want you to end it. I want you to kill Patrick. I couldn't do it since I'm still in the service. But you, you're outside of our laws now. I know this is a heavy burden to ask. And I'm ashamed to say that I forced your hand in this."

"What?"

"Patrick remembered me from the old days. He knew me through his father and yours. He started threatening my family, Riley. He followed my son home from school. Christ, he….he put a grenade in my daughter's hands and pulled the pin on it!"

"Jesus." Riley said in a low voice.

Doug's voice regained his composure. "The grenade was a dummy though. Next day, I got a letter in the mail. It said 'Next time its live.' Jesus, Riley. I had to do something. I hope you can forgive me. I couldn't tell Tara about this. She'd never approve. So, after this tape is finished, I'm heading down to the pub. And your mission, should you chose to accept it, is kill him."

Riley sighed. He sat down at the bench, rested his elbow on the table and pressed his fist against his forehead. "God, Doug."

"Oh! One last thing. The Triumph's yours now. Treat her right or I'm coming back to kick your arse!"

Riley clicked the tape recorder off and put it back in the toolbox. Riley sighed again. "Consider it done, Doug." He had to end it now. He had to end a vendetta that had already cost three people their lives now. Riley was brought out of his thoughts when Claudia came through the door.

"Hey."

Riley closed the toolbox. "Hey. What's up?"

"Tara told me you were in here. Going through her husband's stuff. Find anything cool?"

Riley fingered the key in his hand. "No. Nothing of the sort."

Claudia stepped closer. "You okay?"

Riley got up from the workbench and came over to Claudia, he took her into his arms. "Claudia?"

"Yeah?"

"I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

Riley opened his mouth. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything that he just heard. But he couldn't. Not yet. "Nothing. I have to do a favor for a friend."

"Want me to come along?"

"No. Head back to the hotel. I'll be a little longer."

Riley waited until Claudia and Myka had already walked out the door when he approached Pete. "Pete."

"Hey. What's up?"

Riley held out a note to Pete. "Can you give this to Claudia?"

Pete took the note and stared at it puzzled. "Okay. When?"

Riley had already turned and was making his way upstairs. "When I'm dead."

Riley opened his closet door and pulled off his necktie and his dress shirt. Riley grabbed a black T shirt from the closet along with a naval pea coat. He tossed both onto the bed. Riley slipped off his dress slacks and got a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black boots. Riley changed into the shirt and pants. He picked up the coat. It belonged to his father when he served in the Royal Navy. Riley slipped his arms through the sleeves. It was a perfect fit. Riley picked up the HP he dropped on the bed when he came in. He did a press check and dropped the pistol into the right hand pocket. Riley scooped up the keys for the rented Land Rover he and Claudia drove from the hotel, Pete and Myka had their own. The SAS motto ran through Riley's head. _Who dares, Wins._

"Let's hope I do." Riley said to himself as he walked out.

Claudia bit her finger lightly as she sat back in the backseat of the Rover. "Something's bothering Riley."

Pete nodded as he made a turn. "Yep."

Claudia's brow furrowed. "How do you know?"

Pete slipped a hand in his coat and pulled out the note. He reached back and handed to Claudia. "He gave me this. Before we left. Said to give to you." He left out the last part Riley had said.

Claudia's attention went to the note, just as she opened it, the world went upside down with a crash.

Pete awoke in a world of pain. Myka was kneeling over him with her pistol drawn, not her Tesla. "PETE!" She yelled as the world focused.

"I'm up. I'm up." Pete weakly groaned. He pushed himself up. "Anybody get the number of that truck?"

"Yeah. It's over there." Myka said, pointing behind him.

Pete turned and saw the engine part of a tractor trailer sitting a few yards away. "Oh." Pete brushed himself off. He looked back to the wrecked Rover. "Claudia?"

Myka shook her head. "Gone. Her bag's here. I think someone took her."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I came to about five minutes ago."

Pete fished out his cell phone. "We gotta tell Riley."

"Pete, the police can handle this."

Pete shook his head. "I don't think so, Mykes. I've got a vibe."

"Bad?"

"Very bad." Pete flipped open the cell phone and called Riley. "Riley, its Pete. Listen, we had an accident. Claudia's gone. Someone took her."

"I had a feeling he would."

"What!"

"Don't worry about it, Pete. I'll take care of it." With that, Riley ended the call. Riley dialed in a new number, he looked up the pub before leaving Tara's.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "What?"

Riley didn't recognize the voice but he didn't care. "Tell Patrick he really fucked up now."

"Who the fuck is"

Riley snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the passenger seat.

Riley got out of the rented Land Rover. He removed his father's pea coat and tossed it onto the passenger's seat. Riley slammed the door and approached the front door of the pub. Riley flung the door open without a second thought. The pub was dead quiet as Riley entered the main room. Patrick's gang sat close to the bar, some of them had drinks and were getting ready to watch the 'show'. Patrick stood in front of the bar, Claudia seated next to him on a stool with duct tape over her mouth and binding her hands. Her eyes widened as they set on Riley, she began to furiously shake her head. Riley pulled his HP from his belt, ejected the magazine and the round in the chamber. He set the gun down on the bar and put the magazine and bullet in his pocket.

"It's alright, Claudia." Riley said in a quiet voice.

Patrick chuckled darkly. "Oh it will be, wee lass." He grasped Claudia by the chin and turned her to face him. "Once this tosser is dead, you can go." Claudia's eyes widened and she looked back at Riley.

Patrick continued. "Oh, aye. As soon as I'm done with this Gaelic prick, you're free to go girl. I'm a man of me word."

Riley quietly snorted. "You're a joke is what you are."

Patrick turned back to him, fuming. "You know, I was gonna go easy on you and use me fists. But now" Patrick picked up something off the bar. "I'm gonna change my tune."

Riley noticed that it was a bat that Patrick held. Not a common day bat, no, this one was older and of wooden variety. Patrick rolled the bat in his hands.

"Time to take your medicine."

Patrick assumed a baseball player's stance with the bat, moving closer to Riley who had his arms down but was waiting for Patrick to make the first move.

"This is for me dad." Patrick muttered as he swung the bat at Riley's head.

Riley quickly stepped back to avoid the blow. As the bat past him, Riley charged forward and pinned Patrick's arms to his chest with one hand, balled up his right fist and started whaling on Patrick's face. Patrick shoved Riley back and swung the bat again, missing Riley entirely again. Riley noticed that the more Patrick missed, the angrier he got.

Riley made one fatal move that night. He backed himself against the bar.

When his back hit the bar, he foolishly turned and looked to see what he hit. Patrick made his move. He swung the bat down just as Riley put his left arm up to block the blow. There was a loud crack as the bat connected and broke something in his arm. Riley howled in pain as he grasped his forearm with his free hand. Patrick seized another opportunity. He swung the bat and connected with the left side of Riley's head. Claudia squeezed her eyes shut at the sickening sound of the bat cracking his skull. Riley fell against a barstool then onto the ground. Riley rolled onto his stomach and tried to push himself up, the pain was too much. Patrick swung the bat down again and connected with Riley's upper back, sending him crashing back down to the floor again. Patrick moved to Riley's side and brought his boot up. He stomped down hard on Riley's side repeatedly, Patrick started grinning like a madman as he continued.

Patrick raised his boot and was about to bring it down on the back of Riley's head when Riley suddenly flipped onto his back with his K-Bar knife in his hand. Riley thrust the blade upward and drove it into the sole of Patrick's boot. Patrick howled in pain as the blade went through the sole of his boot, his foot and came out the top of his boot.

Riley grinned despite the small trail of blood going down his chin. "For MY Dad!" Riley pulled the knife free.

Patrick stumbled against the bar while Riley pushed himself to his feet. _That bat is what is giving him power._ Riley thought. Riley rushed at Patrick and tackled him to the ground. Riley sat on his chest, grabbed a handful of Patrick's shirt with his left hand and cocked his fist back. "This is for Doug." Riley started punching Patrick in the face. Riley lost track of time until Patrick punched him in his already cracked ribs, breaking a few of them. Riley rolled off of Patrick who grabbed the bat he dropped. Riley grabbed the bar's edge and pulled himself up just in time for Patrick to swing the bat downwards and hit him in the area between his shoulder and neck. Riley howled again as something broke, he fell on top of a barstool. Patrick kicked him off the stool. Patrick bent down and grabbed Riley by the back of his shirt, he flung him into one of the support columns. Riley groaned as he slid to the ground.

"Get up." Patrick breathed. "I wanna look you in the eyes when I kill you."

Riley slowly pulled himself to his feet using the support column. He turned to face Patrick. "Take….your best…shot."

Patrick swung the bat backwards, hesitated then swung with all his might. Riley quickly flattened himself against the column and watched the bat swing past. "Always predictable."

Riley charged forward, this time enveloping Patrick in a bear hug. Riley swung the knife upward, slicing Patrick's arm. Patrick howled and dropped the bat. Riley dropped the knife, the tip embedded in the ground. Riley reared his head back and smashed his forehead into Patrick's nose, breaking it. Blood gushed from Patrick's nose like a broken faucet. "That's for Doug's son, Charlie."

Riley cocked his fist back and drove it into Patrick's stomach. He punched him several times then threw him into the bar. Patrick groaned as he got up. Riley grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed it into the bar's edge. Riley drove his fist into Patrick side. He spun Patrick around and punched him in his already broken nose, knocking him to the floor. Riley straddled Patrick and grabbed him by his hair. Riley cocked his fist back and punched Patrick in the face, letting go of his head at the same time so the back of his head slammed into the tile. Riley got off Patrick and walked to his gun. He scooped up the pistol. Riley dug in his pocket for the magazine. The magazine was gone. Riley heard a weak chuckle behind him. He turned to look. Patrick held up the magazine.

"No mag, no killing." Patrick dropped the magazine on the ground. "You can't hurt me with that now can you?"

Riley chuckled. "Only one way I know how." Riley pulled the slide back until it locked in place, he gripped the gun firmly and jabbed it forward sending the barrel into Patrick's eye. Patrick howled in pain as he clutched his eye. Riley pistol whipped Patrick. "That was for Mia!"

Riley twirled the gun around and grabbed it by the barrel. He clocked Patrick in the side of the head with the empty magazine well. Patrick slumped against the bar and Riley kicked him backwards. Riley jumped on top of Patrick and began beating his head with pistol. He felt someone grab his arm in an effort to stop him but Riley just threw his arm forward then back, sending the person into the support column. Riley continued bashing Patrick's head in until he grew tired and weak. Riley rolled off Patrick and scooped up the magazine. He inserted it into the gun after a couple of tries. Riley thumbed the slide release, he got up using the bar edge for support. Riley pointed the gun at what was left of Patrick's gang, the ones that didn't run in fear. "Jail or body bag." Both gang members looked at each other, at their leader then up at Riley. They both got down on their knees.

Riley started towards Claudia, his vision blurring and his knees weak. "Claudia…." He couldn't finish the rest as his knees finally gave out and he collapsed to the floor. He felt soft hands grabbing him. He weakly opened his eyes. "Claudia."

Claudia smiled amid the tears following down her face. "Hey." She said weakly.

"Is he dead?" Riley wheezed.

Claudia looked over at Patrick then back at Riley. "No. He's still breathing."

Riley rolled onto his side. "Patrick." He said forcefully.

Patrick weakly rolled his head to the side. "What?"

Riley raised his pistol. "Fuck you." Bang. One shot. Between the eyes. Riley could hear the sirens approaching. He rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, the pistol falling from his slack fingers. "It's done, Doug. Rest." Claudia appeared in his vision. "You okay?"

Claudia rubbed the back of her head. "Hit my head."

Riley's brow furrowed. "When?"

Claudia put her hand down and fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "When you threw me off you."

Riley laid his hand on hers, his vision fading fast. "I'm….so sorry."

Claudia looked up to see paramedics coming followed by police officers. Claudia quietly tucked Riley's pistol into her bag so the cops wouldn't find it. The paramedics lifted Riley onto a stretcher. Claudia gave a quick statement about what she had seen. That she and Riley came for drinks, Patrick's gang came over and started harassing them and a fight broke out. She heard a gunshot but didn't know who fired. Claudia jogged past the cops after they said she could go, she ran to the ambulance just in time to see Riley getting loaded in the back. One of the EMTs held up his hand.

"Sorry, Miss."

"That's my boyfriend."

The two EMTs looked at each other and the other one nodded. Claudia climbed into the back and took a seat next to Riley. The ambulance started and they took off.

Claudia stood nervously in the hallway by the waiting room at the hospital while Riley was down in surgery. She was surprised that she wasn't in a bed herself the way she looked. She would be lucky if she ever got a tan again considering how pale she got on the ride over here. The cause wasn't her fault, Riley had passed out on the ride to the hospital and Claudia freaked, thinking he died. The two EMT's quickly assured her that Riley was just unconscious. She promptly called Myka and Pete with her Farnsworth while Riley was in surgery. They arrived about fifteen to twenty minutes later because of the incoherent directions she gave them due to her nervousness. The two Secret Service agents directed Claudia to the waiting room where Myka consoled Claudia and Pete burned a hole in the rug from the pacing he was doing. After what seemed like hours, the doctor came in. The trio quickly rushed to him, the doctor sensed what questions they were going to ask cause he had heard them a million times before.

Claudia's condition went from bad to worse as the doctor listed off what was wrong with Riley. Claudia could only remember bits and pieces of the conversation now. The important words stuck in her head like an annoying song's lyrics.

_Broken collarbone_

_Skull Fracture_

_Broken arm. Two places. _

_Ribs. Broken and cracked. _

_Punctured lung. _

_Internal bleeding_

It was somewhere around his ribs when Claudia couldn't take anymore, bent forward at the waist and vomited on the carpet in front of the doctor and the senior agents. Her weak knees gave out and she sat on the floor and started to cry. Sobbing to be correct. Pete and the doctor bowed graciously out of the room to continue their talk while Myka knelt down next to the sobbing junior agent and took her into her arms like a mother would to a crying child. Claudia wiped a shaking hand across her mouth while Myka continued to rock her and whisper soothing words to her. Claudia managed to let in a heaving breath.

"What…if he…Oh, God Myka…what if he…dies?" Claudia felt fresh tears well up. "What if he dies and I'm not there with him?" Claudia managed to get out before she started sobbing again. Myka just held her, doing her best to fight off tears of her own. Myka rubbed her shoulder.

"Claudia?" She asked in a tiny whisper. "Claudia, I'm gonna talk to the doctor. See if we can't get you to see him. Are you gonna be okay for a minute?" Claudia only shook her head. Myka nodded. "Pete, Pete, come here."

Pete quickly entered the waiting room. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need to talk to the doctor. Will you watch Claudia?"

"Of course. Come here, Claude." He gently helped the young girl and directed her over to the chairs.

Myka approached the doctor outside the waiting room. "How soon can he get visitors?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure. He just got out of surgery and is in a delicate stage."

"But as long as nobody touches him, he'll be okay, right?"

The doctor looked back into the waiting room at Claudia then back at Myka. "Usually visiting hours are over by now but she can stay if she's family."

"We're his family." Myka said firmly.

The doctor looked at the three of them. "Alright."

Myka looked back at Claudia then back at the doctor. "She'll stay. She needs this."

"I'll have one of the nurses set up a cot in the room for her."

"Thank you, doctor."

Myka walked back to Claudia. She and Pete got Claudia up and they walked to Riley's room. Pete gently pushed the door in. Myka and Pete stood just outside the door, Claudia looked over her shoulder at them, they both nodded to her. Claudia quietly edged towards the bed, the soft beeping of the EKG machines seemed deafening to the stillness of the room. She could hear the quiet hiss of the respirator as she neared the bed. Claudia felt her breath hitch in her throat when she took in the sight of Riley in bed. She felt the bile start to rise up when she sat the tube they snaked down his throat so he could breathe. His left eye was black and swollen shut, some of his blood was matted into his hair. His left arm was taped to his chest while in his right hand he weakly grasped the call button for medication. Claudia somehow managed to find the chair behind her and sat down, her eyes still on the battered soldier before her. Claudia reached out and grasped Riley's right hand, she rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. Claudia lowered the side rail near her and laid her head on his stomach. She felt her eyelids start to get heavy, she tried to get up but she was fast asleep.

Claudia opened her eyes wearily, her eyes still puffy from crying earlier. As she started to rub her eyes, she felt a hand stroking her hair. Claudia turned her head and quickly sat up. Riley was awake.

"Hey." She said quietly.

Riley tried to smile but his smile fell quickly with a groan as well.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Claudia sniffled.

Riley made a sweeping motion with his right hand. _No._

"What'd you need then?"

Riley made a writing gesture. _Pen_.

Claudia nodded and started digging through her bag, she produced a legal pad and a pen. She placed the pad on his lap and put the pen in his hand. "Here."

Riley clicked the pen and scribbled something down. He turned the pad to her. **Be honest… How bad?**

Claudia managed a small smile. "I can't say without slides."

Riley managed a smile. He scribbled on the pad. **That bad?**

Claudia nodded, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Riley's smile disappeared. He reached out and wiped a tear away with his thumb. He scribbled something on the pad and held up his thumb. **Those for me?**

Claudia nodded again. "Do you know…" She paused as she wiped her face again. "how hard it is to look at you and not cry?"

**Must be hard.**

"It is."

**I'm sorry.**

Claudia felt her eyes welling up again. Here was this guy, a Special Forces soldier that's been trained to kill people in a hundred different ways, laid up in a hospital bed and telling her that he was sorry for putting his head in the chopping block for her. "You should be." She said before she had a chance to filter what she was going to say. She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh either.

**I was angry.**

"I know."

The events that led up to the trip to the hospital came back in a flood to Riley. **Did I hurt you?**

Claudia rubbed the back of her head. "A little. But I understand."

Riley tried to shake his head. **It shouldn't have happened. I'd never hurt you. I shouldn't anyway. **Another thought came to Riley. **How did you get free?**

"I got one of my hands out of the tape and got the gag out." Claudia sniffled. "I kept telling you to stop. You didn't hear me."

Claudia decided to change the subject. "Pete and Myka might still be here. Do you wanna see them?"

**No.**

"I threw up on a carpet." Claudia blurted out.

Riley arched an eyebrow. **Find any carrots?**

Claudia managed a small laugh. "No. Just corn." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Riley."

Riley set his pen down. He reached up and started to remove his breathing tube.

"Riley! No, no, no! Don't do that! You need that!"

Riley groaned as he pulled the tube free of his mouth and inhaled. He turned his head to look Claudia in the eye. "I love you too. Oh, better call the doc to get him to put this thing back." He said in a pained voice.

It took five minutes for the nurse to put the breathing tube back in. Riley turned to Claudia and scribbled on the paper.

**Worth it. **

Claudia beamed. She leaned over the bed and kissed Riley on the cheek.

**Can I take the tube back out to kiss you too?**

Claudia smiled and shook her head. "No, you need to leave it in until you can breathe on your own."

Riley rolled his eye. **Been here before.**

Claudia stroked his cheek. "I bet you have." She whispered gently.

**Last time was worse. Nurses were ugly.**

Claudia chuckled. "Well, I could be your nurse. Just as long as you don't try and make me wear a sex shop version of the uniform."

**Damn. There goes that plan.**

Claudia lightly slapped his good arm. "You've been hanging around Pete too much." Claudia glanced at her watch. "I need to get some sleep. I'm glad you're alright, Riley."

**Stay?**

"There's a cot in the corner. I'll see you in the morning." Claudia got up from the chair and went to the door, Riley's room didn't have a bathroom. As she entered the hallway, she noticed that the corridor was lined with men dressed in military BDU's and civilian clothes. She recognized several men from the Major's funeral. Most of them were talking to each other in hushed whispers. Claudia could see Pete and Myka at the end of the hall, talking to Markus. When the door behind her clicked shut, several men glanced up. Almost as if on cue, everyone that was sitting stood up, everyone's gaze focused on Claudia. Markus approached her.

"How's the lad doing?"

Claudia sniffled. "He's fine. He's awake right now. You guys can see him if you want."

Markus shook his head. "That's alright dear, we just needed to know if he was alright. We'll be by tomorrow to see him. Take care, love."

Markus gathered up the men and they left the hospital, leaving Claudia, Pete and Myka.

Myka and Pete approached her, Myka put her arm around Claudia. "Hey, sweetie. We saw the nurse come by a couple of minutes ago. Everything okay?"

Claudia nodded. "Yeah, he pulled out his breathing tube but he's okay."

"He pulled his tube out? Why would he do that?"

Claudia managed a small smile. "So he could tell me that he loved me too."

Myka smiled warmly and hugged the young girl. "Oh, sweetie. That's wonderful."

Pete grinned like an idiot. "Group hug." He hugged his two coworkers.

Myka separated from the young girl. "We're gonna head back to the hotel."

Claudia nodded. "I'll be here." Claudia walked back down the hall to Riley's room, she quietly pushed open the door and walked in. Riley was fast asleep. She walked to the side of the bed and gently brushed his hair from his forehead. "Funny how we always end up in a hospital room isn't it, Riley?" She said quietly.

Riley moaned quietly in his sleep. "Life's a bitch." He mumbled around the tube.

Claudia smiled. "I thought you were asleep."

Riley clicked his pen and scribbled on his pad. **I'm a light sleeper. **Riley shifted in his bed. **Goes with the territory**.

"I bet you could tell me a lot of stories."

**And give you nightmares for the rest of your life? Forget it.**

Claudia put the arm on the bed down and sat on the edge. "Then how about you tell me how you got involved in this mess."

Riley sighed around the tube. He flexed his hand. He was going to be writing a lot soon. He started by telling her about the message Doug left for him, about what Doug wanted him to do. She stopped him. "God, Riley. Why you? Why ask you?"

Riley stared at her for a long minute before he scribbled on the paper. **Because Patrick killed my father.**

Claudia stared at him in shock. "What? Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. What….what happened?"

Riley started writing again. **My dad and Patrick's dad were in the Navy together. There was an accident one night, some kind of explosion. One of the compartments starts to flood, everyone gets out except for Patrick's dad. My dad ran in there to help him, seems Patrick's dad was trying to stop the water from flowing in. Another explosion triggered in the room and Patrick's dad was killed. My dad dragged him out, he told Patrick he did everything he could but Patrick wouldn't hear of it. He blamed my dad for his death even went as far as to blame him for the explosion. Then one night, Dad was coming home and Patrick shot him in the back. My Dad was two blocks from his house and I was overseas in Iraq. It couldn't be proved that it was Patrick but we all knew. **

"If Doug knew that Patrick was threatening him then why would he go to that pub? Why leave a note telling you to kill him?"

Riley sighed. **Because if Doug had called me, I would've hung up on him. I know why he went there. He knew he was going to be killed. He knew that his family would never be safe as long as Patrick was walking around. The only reason Patrick didn't kill me the night he killed my dad was because I was in Iraq and my mother was in Scotland. He would've killed Tara and the kids. Sooner or later, he would've. **

Claudia nodded, she understood. She sniffled. "Okay, just don't ever do anything like this again."

Riley blinked. **What if it was you? What if you were threatened? **

"I don't care. Riley, you don't get it. I love you and you love me. God! For the first time, someone actually loves me! I…I can't lose you." Claudia reached out and grasped his writing hand. She brought it up to her mouth and held it close to her cheek, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "Promise me. Promise me that you'll not kill yourself like this again."

Riley traced his finger from her ear to her chin. **I promise.**

Claudia smiled. "Good. Now, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Riley nodded and put his pen and paper on the bedside table. Claudia got up and turned off the light, the moonlight streaming through the shutters was enough light for her to make her way to the cot.

The next morning, Claudia was walking back to Riley's room after making a call to Myka on her Farnsworth just in time to see a man dressed in military dress clothes come out of Riley's room. He politely nodded to her. "Ma'am."

Claudia walked past him and into Riley room where Riley was looking at something in a small box. "Who was that?"

Riley glanced up at her. The doctor came in early this morning and removed Riley's breathing tube, the stitches in his lung were holding. "Oh, a Captain something or whatever from the Air Force. How are Pete and Myka?"

"Good. Hey, they checked that bat Patrick beat you up with. Guess what?"

Riley shrugged. "What?"

"It belonged to believe it or not, Babe Ruth."

"Get out of here. Really?"

"I'm not kidding. Apparently, according to Artie, he brought the bat with him whenever he traveled. He thought it was a good luck charm, guess some of his magic got into it or vice versa. Anyway, he went to some bar and a fight broke out and he lost the bat. Not sure how Patrick of all people got his hands on it. But, Pete managed to get it out of the police evidence room and they washed your blood off it, which creeped me out to no end, and they are bringing it back to the Warehouse right now."

"They left already?"

Claudia nodded. "Yeah. When I called Myka, she said they were already on the plane heading back to America. She says 'Get well soon'."

Riley smiled. "Well, we'll call them later. Oh! The captain told me that before Doug died, he put in a recommendation for me."

"Really? For what?"

Riley grinned. "I've been promoted."

"Really!"

"Yep. That's not all. Apparently I was supposed to be a Colour Sergeant which is the next rank up about a year ago. Yeah, there was some mix up of paperwork at the home office. Anyway, based on Doug's recommendation and my actions of late, they decided to fast track my promotion to Second Lieutenant."

"That's great, Riley! I mean, Lieutenant." Claudia said with a smug grin and a small salute.

Riley chuckled. "Easy. I said they're promoting me, not you." Riley winced slightly. "Doc says I'll be out of here in a few hours. Says I'll have to watch my ribs, make sure not to lift anything heavy."

"Well, I guess that means you can't carry me for a while."

"You're not that heavy."

Claudia blushed. "Thanks."

Claudia looked at herself in the mirror in her hotel room, she pushed her bangs back. She tugged on the hem of her dress, checked her hair again and grabbed her purse before leaving the hotel room. She hopped on the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. Riley was waiting for her by the front door still dressed in his military dress uniform, the black arm sling still around his neck. He smiled as she approached him. "Ready?"

Claudia smiled. "Ready."

They left the hotel and Riley flagged down a cab. They drove to a pub were Riley's team mates waited for them. As they entered the pub, they were greeted with cheers and hugs from the assembled. Markus poured several glasses of vodka from a clear bottle. Claudia read the name as he set it down. **'Spirytus Rektyfikowany**' Below that was the English name 'Rectified Spirit'. Claudia was handed a glass, Markus leaned closer to her. "Before you drink it, remember, it is **not** sipping vodka. Slam it back then exhale as much as you can."

Claudia nodded. "Okay." She looked at her glass and frowned. Hers was only filled with about three teaspoons much worth meanwhile everyone else's was filled completely. "Hey. How come I don't get a fair share?"

All the men looked at each then broke out into heavy laughter Riley included. He snickered. "Trust me. That's enough." He raised his glass. "To Major Doug Calston."

All the men raised their glasses.

"To the Major."

"Major."

"Major Calston."

Markus nodded. "To Doug."

Claudia smiled and raised her glass and turned to Riley. "To your dad."

Riley paused in bringing the glass to his lips as did everyone else. He glanced over at Claudia with a blank stare. He looked at her for a long minute before breaking into a warm smile. "To my Dad."

Riley's team mates raised their glasses again.

"To Captain Robert Thomas."

"Robert."

"To Bobby."

"To the Captain."

Riley and his mates slammed their drinks back quickly. Claudia, forgetting she was supposed to do the same, sipped hers. She drained the glass and set it on the bar. She glanced over at Riley who was looking at her with a shocked expression. "What?"

"Did you just sip that?"

Claudia shrugged. "Yeah. So, wha…" She trailed off as she felt it. It started on her lips since that's what the Polish vodka touched first, they burned like they were incredibly chapped. Then she felt it in her mouth, her tongue felt scalded along with the roof of her mouth. Claudia could feel it trail down her throat, all the way down to the pit of her stomach. Claudia let out a small squeak. Riley quickly thrust a tall glass of water in her hand.

"Drink it! Now! All of it!"

Claudia quickly chugged the contents of the glass, put the glass down then loudly exhaled as much as she could. She bent forward at the waist, trying to draw as much air as she could into her lungs before blowing it back out. She could feel Riley's hand rubbing her back. "What….the hell…..is that?"

Riley sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea. It's Polish vodka. 190 proof. Pure alcohol."

Markus held up his glass which was in the process of getting refilled. "Most people use it a cleaning product. This stuff will degrease a diesel engine." He slammed back his drink then winced. "Along with your stomach wall."

One of the others, Sid, she wasn't sure, spoke up. "Gotta be careful how you drink it. Heard a story once that some bloke drank a few glasses of this stuff and it killed him."

Riley continued rubbing her back. "Feel better?"

Claudia let out a strangled 'No!'.

Riley groaned. "Here. Sit on this stool. We'll get you a few more glasses of water."

Claudia rested her elbows on the bar, her head felt heavy as she rested it on the palms of her hands. "I don't feel good."

"It'll get worse before it gets better, love." Markus chimed in.

Riley shook his head. "I knew we shouldn't have let a lightweight like you hit the heavy stuff at first run."

Markus nodded. "Well, live and learn, mate."

One of the others spoke up. "Provided she lives through this one." Claudia couldn't see but all eyes must have turned to glare at him cause his next words were "What? She looks like she's gonna keel over!"

Riley turned back to Claudia. "How ya feeling?"

Claudia groaned. "Better. I swear I'll never drink."

Riley smiled. "We don't have to stay, you know?"

Claudia shook her head. "No, it's okay. We can stay. I'll be fine."

Riley nodded and kissed her temple, he rubbed her back one last time. "We won't be much longer."

Claudia wasn't sure how much time had passed before she was being shaken lightly. Claudia opened one eye. "What's going on?"

Riley smiled. "We're leaving."

Claudia scooted off the bar stool and followed Riley towards the front, saying her goodbyes to Riley's friends. She climbed into the passenger seat of the rented Rover, Riley watched his arm as he shut the door. He smiled as he turned the key. "Thank God I got an automatic."

The drive to the airport was a blur for Claudia. It seemed like one minute she was in the car then she blinked and they were on the plane. She glanced over at Riley. "Riley."

"Hmm?"

"If you had to do this all over again, would you change anything?"

Riley clicked his teeth. "I wouldn't have thrown you off me."

Claudia nodded solemnly. "Yeah. It's okay. I don't blame you for that."

Riley reached out with his good hand and took hers into it. "I won't let that happen again."

Claudia shifted in her seat. "What'd it say?"

"What?"

"The note you wrote me. What'd it say? I didn't get a chance to read it."

Riley sighed. "You couldn't leave it alone, could you?"

"What did it say?"

"I knew that going to meet Patrick would get me killed. I wanted to spare you from finding out on your own. I wrote about everything, the note Doug left me, what he asked me to do. I wrote that I wasn't a good man and that I've done terrible things. I didn't want you to mourn me. I wrote that I wanted you to move on." Riley sighed. "I'm not perfect, Claudia. I'm not the perfect guy."

Claudia smiled sadly. "It's ok. I'm not perfect either. And I love you. With all of my heart."

Riley smiled. "I love you too."

Claudia smiled. She kissed Riley on the cheek. "Let's go home."

Riley smiled. "Yeah. Let's go."

End.


	6. Kill me later

Kill me later

Summary: Riley uses the astrolabe instead of Artie and has a vision of Claudia killing him. Now he's got a few questions. Just a random stupid (hopefully funny) one shot I thought of while watching 'A New Hope'.

**A/N: This will probably be a one shot that won't go anywhere and won't be connected to the FNG series. **

Riley was angry. He was angry at himself, he was angry at Sykes, he was angry at fate and now he was angry at this man lying dead before him. This man had been there to stop them in France. He tried to protect the location of the astrolabe, the very thing he and his friends had been looking for. Claudia was his first victim and that fact alone made Riley feel the utmost hatred for this man. Claudia went in to find the astrolabe part and had gotten trapped by an ancient booby trap this man, this _holy_ man had sprung. Riley felt like shit. Ever since he had met Claudia, he always looked out for her. Now he failed her. His thoughts drifted to what Claudia must be thinking right now. Then Myka got caught. That had been no fault of the man before him but Riley felt like pinning it on him regardless. Now Pete was dead. Riley could hear Pete's death throes behind him. Riley closed his eyes.

"Artie. Tell me you have that thing assembled."

Artie nodded. "It's done."

"Why?"

Riley opened his eyes and looked down. The holy man was still alive. He was looking up at Riley while clutching at the dagger in his chest. _How ironic. Killed by the very weapon you wanted to use against us?_ Riley thought bitterly. Riley crouched down in front of the man. "It's not your concern."

"Something happened. Didn't it?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. Something."

Artie came up next to him. "What's he saying?"

"He wants to know why." Riley said as he glared at the dying man.

The man spoke again, looking at Artie. "You're going to use it, aren't you?"

Artie nodded. "Yes. To right a serious wrong."

The man shook his head. "You can't. You can't."

"Why not?" Riley asked.

The man looked at Riley. "If you use the astrolabe, you will unleash an evil of your own making that will stay with you for the rest of your days."

Riley was seething. "Yeah?" He stood up and took the astrolabe from Artie. "I've got enough evil in my life. What's a little more?"

"DON'T!"

Bang.

The holy man's head dropped back as the bullet struck him the chest next to the blade of the dagger.

Riley decocked his SIG and stuck it in his belt. "Shut it you." Riley turned to Artie. "Show me how to work this thing."

Artie gave Riley a hard stare. Not a 'don't do this, you're above this' stare. But rather a 'it shouldn't be you, it should be me' stare. "Riley…"

"Just tell me, Artie, before I lose my nerve!"

Artie nodded. "Okay." He said quietly. "Hold it like this." He showed Riley the proper way to hold it. Riley pointed it up towards the ceiling.

"See ya soon, Artie."

Artie nodded. "Yeah. See ya." He sighed. "Do remember what to do? When you get back?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. Ghandi's dhoti."

Artie nodded in return. "Yes. Godspeed, Riley."

Riley sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "Okay, fate. Let's you and me have at each other." Riley opened his eyes. He could feel the artifact start to move.

**That night at Leena's…**

_Riley looked around, trying to take in his location. It looked like a hallway; he couldn't see any doors or windows. "Hello?" He called out, his voice sounding muffled. Riley turned and saw Claudia standing at the end of the hallway. "Claudia?" Claudia stared at him, she looked really mad. "Claude?" Claudia raised a dagger above her head. Riley took a step back. "Claudia?" He said in a warning tone. Claudia started moving towards him; slowly at first then she started to pick up speed. Soon Claudia was charging full tilt at Riley. Riley continued backing up until his back hit a wall. "Claudia? Claudia!" Claudia didn't say anything as she brought the knife down into his chest, straight into his heart. _

Riley sat up with a gasp, sweat covered his forehead. He looked around and saw that he was in Claudia's room. Riley looked down and felt for a puncture wound but found none. Riley sighed. "Just a dream." He said to himself. Riley felt the bed shift next to him and noticed Claudia sitting up, sleep still caked her eyes.

"Riley?"

Riley brushed the hair from her eyes. "Hey," He said quietly. "Sorry to wake you."

Claudia smiled and snuggled up to Riley. "It's okay. I like having my boyfriend wake me up at" She leaned around him to look at the clock. "3:12 in the morning." She yawned. "What's wrong?"

Riley shook his head, he rubbed her arm. "Nothing. Just a bad dream."

Claudia arched an eyebrow. "Really? No dreams of you, me and various humiliating positions?"

Riley smiled as he kissed her bare shoulder. "Just a nightmare. It seemed so real."

"What was it? Your nightmare."

Riley sighed and shook his head. "It was weird." They laid back down. Claudia laid her head on his chest after kissing it twice.

"It's okay. You can tell me." Her eyelids started getting heavy.

"I dreamt you killed me."

Claudia's eyes shot open, she sat up. "You dreamt I killed you?!" She was well awake now.

Riley leaned up and nodded. "Yeah, it was weird."

"Why did I kill you?"

Riley huffed. "I don't give a shit about why. What I wanna know is how I let you kill me?"

"What do you mean 'how'?!"

"You stabbed me with a dagger."

"Why would I stab you?"

"I really don't care about that!"

Claudia thumped her hands on the mattress. "Riley, that's kind of an important detail!"

"Not to me! I'm more concerned as to why I didn't stop you!"

"I still wanna know why I stabbed you!"

"I don't know! You looked pretty pissed! Maybe it was that time of the month."

"Oh, shut up."

"Maybe you were possessed. You did have an evil look in your eye."

Before Claudia could retort or say anything else, their bedroom door flew open and a disheveled Pete stood in the doorway. Clad in nothing but his Spiderman boxers, Pete tried to look upset but instead he looked tired and cranky. This much was obvious when he spoke, sleep still caking his voice. "SHUT UP! IT'S 3:30 IN THE MORNING!"

Riley and Claudia looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, Pete." They both said at the same time. Pete turned and left, leaving the bedroom door wide open. Claudia watched Riley lay back down.

"Riley, we can't just let this go. We need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? It was a dream I had."

"Well, what if it actually happens?"

Riley sat up. "You mean, if I see you come at me with a dagger in a long dark hallway?"

"Yeah."

Riley shrugged. "I'd Tesla you."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "My hero." She shook her head. "Come on, Riley. Be serious!"

"Well, what do you want me to say?! It was a dream. It's not going to happen!"

"Well, I think we should prepare ourselves for anything that might happen."

Riley finally had enough. "This is ridiculous!"

Claudia put a hand on his arm. "Take it easy, psycho."

Riley put his head in his hands. "This is not happening." He muttered.

Claudia rubbed his arm. "It's okay. We'll deal with it in the morning."

Riley put his hands down. "We're not dealing with it period!"

"Riley, call me crazy,"

"You are."

"but, we need to deal with this. Whether it is going to happen or not." Claudia sighed. "If it was me, you'd be in my position."

"If you had a dream where I killed you, it would be completely justified cause you annoy me on a daily basis!"

Claudia arched an eyebrow at him. "Just for that, no sex for a month."

At that moment, Leena and Myka appeared in the open doorway. Both women were wearing a bathrobe. Claudia tried to stifle a laugh at Myka's unruly hair. Myka glared at Claudia through sleep caked eyes. "Excuse me. These walls are super thin. We can hear everything you are saying! Some of us have to get up early in the morning! So, please, do us all a favor: GO TO BED!"

"Riley had a dream where I killed him."

"HEY!"

"Really? Cause I'm starting to have a dream where I kill both of you and slept soundly for the rest of the night!"

Riley shook his head. "Alright. Enough. We'll deal with this in the morning."

"Thank you." Leena said quietly then shuffled back to her room.

Myka glared at the two of them then left, shutting their door as she went.

Claudia shook her head. "Okay, we'll deal with it in the morning. Goodnight." She turned on her side and closed her eyes. Riley laid back down and started to spoon with Claudia. Just as he draped his arm across her, she spoke out of the corner of her mouth. "Don't even try it."

Riley sighed and turned over onto his other side and closed his eyes. _Damn dreams._ He thought before he let sleep overtake him.

A/N: So that was my little contribution to the new season. As I write this, I've just finished watching the latest episode (the one with the marbles). Hopefully, I can turn out more chapters soon. Thanks for reading and you know what to do when you're done.


	7. Tie Me Down

**Tie Me Down**

Summary: A few days after the incident at Global, Riley and Claudia race to save Eureka from….floating away. This is Part 2 from the previous story, Mad Love. It follows Up in the Air for the most part but will focus more on Claudia and Riley.

"Hey Sheriff!"

Sheriff Jack Carter spun on his heel at the sound of someone calling his name. "Hey, Claudia. How's it going?"

Claudia Donovan, Warehouse hacker, let out a contented sigh. "I think I'm in love with your house."

Carter chuckled. "Uh oh. Better not tell Riley."

Claudia laughed. "I know. It was a tough decision. I'm sure he'll understand."

The two continued their walk to Café Diem. Carter shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, where is Riley anyway? I mean, you two are usually attached at the hip."

"He's out at the lake. Said something about getting some target practice in."

Carter stopped walking at the words 'target practice'. "Oh, boy."

Claudia stopped walked as well and stepped in front of Carter. "Oh no. Riley said that he wasn't going to shoot anybody. Unless they crossed his line of sight, he said."

Carter nodded. "Oh, yeah. That makes me feel soooo much better." He stated with an eye roll.

Claudia smiled in earnest, she tucked a bang of hair back behind her ear. "Yeah, I know. He and Fargo are still keeping their distance about what happened yesterday."

The two started walking again, they neared Café Diem. Carter spoke up again. "So, what's Riley using? I mean, he didn't bring anything with him on his bike."

"Mrs. Frederic. She got in contact with Riley's superiors back in the UK and had them ship over Riley's guns. He's got this one huge rifle with a massive scope on it. Anyway, she brought most it over when she got here."

Riley loaded another bullet into the magazine for his L96A1 rifle then set the magazine off to the side. He flipped open the cover for the scope and looked through it. He adjusted the sights, muttering to himself. "Someone fucked with my sights." He unfolded the bipod and set the rifle back on the small portable table he had. Riley checked his wind direction marker and saw that the wind was blowing south- southeast which put him downwind of his target. Riley set up a paper target earlier this morning on the opposite side of the lake and made sure it had a good, solid backing so the rounds didn't go completely through. Riley made a note of the wind direction and speed in his notebook. He slipped the magazine into the gun and racked the bolt. He sat down at the table and pulled the rifle closer to him, he pressed the stock against his shoulder and looked through the scope and sighed heavily.

Jo had what looked like the entire staff of Global Dynamics on the other side of the lake doing calastics. Riley scooped up his phone and dialed Jo's number, which Carter so graciously provided for him. He watched through the scope as Lupo answered her phone. "Lupo."

"Um…I don't know any other way to say this but…YOU'RE STANDING IN MY LINE OF FIRE!"

Jo held the phone away from her ear then glared at it, she held the phone back up to her ear. "Who is this?" She seethed. Riley watched her look around as if the person calling her was nearby.

"Your comrade in arms from Afghanistan."

"Thomas."

"You betcha."

"Where are you?"

"I'll give you a hint. I'm not nearby but I can see you perfectly." Riley paused. "Actually, which one is you? You're all wearing the same clothes. Hold up your hat."

"Why?"

Riley pressed his index finger against the trigger. "So I know who to look at when I'm talking to you."

He watched Jo rip her baseball cap off her head and hold it up high. "Satisfied?"

Riley lined up the hat in his sights. "Perfectly."

BAM!

The 7.62 round whizzed across the lake and went right through the top of her hat. Jo dropped the hat in surprise. Everyone else around her flinched from the sound of the gunshot. Even without the phone, Riley could hear Jo scream out "SNIPER!" Everyone dove to the ground and covered their heads with the exception of a young man Carter told him about. Zane Donovan. Riley had asked Carter if Zane and Claudia were related, Carter had shrugged his shoulders and said "Maybe."

He watched Jo take cover behind a rock and held up the phone. "YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!"

"Good luck!" Riley hung up the phone and continued to watch the mayhem. He chuckled as he watched Fargo run for his car and throw a thumbs up over his shoulder as he bolted for his car. He watched Jo turn to face Fargo.

"FARGO! GET BACK HERE! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

"Whew. She's got a set of lungs on her. " Riley chuckled as he racked the bolt. Riley scooped up the remaining magazines and his suppressor then abandoned the table. The next part of Riley's fun would require him to be danger close.

Back at Café Diem…

Carter and Claudia sat at the bar, Carter sipped his Vincespresso and Claudia's was on the way. Carter's phone rang at that moment. "Carter." He said, answering it. "Hey, Jo. What? He what?"

Claudia looked over. "What's wrong?"

Carter ignored her. "When? Where? Slow down, Jo! Through your hat? No. No, Jo. Don't do that. Yea…Okay. Alright." His phone beeped. "Hold on, Jo. I've got another call." Carter pressed a button and brought the phone back up. "What's up, Andy?" Carter listened. "What? When?"

"Now what?" Claudia said, growing more impatient.

"Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up. He looked at Claudia and at Vincent. "Someone just robbed the bank." He stood up, Vincespresso forgotten. "Someone just robbed the bank." He repeated. "YES!" Carter pumped his fist in the air and ran out of the diner.

Claudia turned to Vincent. "I'll have whatever he had."

Carter came running back into the café. "Claudia! Um…You better get out to the training grounds. Apparently Riley's out there and well….Jo will explain when you get there." He turned on his heel and ran back out.

Claudia turned back to Vincent to ask where to go but he cut her off. "I'll draw you a map."

"Thank you." Claudia bit her lip in worry. Jo and Riley hadn't gotten off to the greatest start when they first got there and she hoped things hadn't gotten worse. But a sinking feeling in her stomach told her otherwise.

Jo was fuming. She was livid. But most of all, she was pissed at Riley. Not just because of today but overall. Ever since he rolled into town with Claudia, she didn't like him. She didn't like him professionally, emotionally even humanly. His devil-may-care attitude was what bothered Jo the most, she knew the type, most snipers were like him. He was undisciplined, sarcastic and a little stuck up in Jo's opinion. The only good things she could say about him were he cared for Claudia and he could take a hit. Other than that, there was nothing about him she liked. Jo stopped thinking about Riley and his character and started thinking about where he was right now. She found the table he used when he first fired at her but it had since been abandoned. She turned to the small group that she had dragged with her. "Okay, Group Bravo! Target has evaded us. For now." She muttered the last part under her breath.

Fargo, resting his hands on his knees, spoke. "Is this part of our exercise for Titan? Tracking people?"

Jo got in his face. "No, but it can be if you want, Fargo."

He quickly shook his head. "No, no. Jo, that's okay."

Jo stepped back. "Back to field, nerds!"

Riley chuckled from his position as he watched Jo and the rest of 'Group Bravo' as she called them, assemble back on the exercise course. Riley shouldered his rifle and looked through his scope, he watched Jo berate that nice if not socially awkward doctor he met last night. Jo walked away, the doctor started doing sit-ups with Parrish's assistance. Riley spat off to the side. _Parrish._ He thought. _What a wanker._ Riley watched as Parrish continued to demoralize Fargo in front of Marten. Riley sighed. He didn't like Fargo but it was damn humiliating to watch this. He contemplated shooting Parrish in a spot that would make him shut up. Or at the very least, stop taking digs at Fargo. As he thought about shooting Parrish in the foot, a large object came crashing into the tree next to him.

To say Riley was caught off guard was quite an understatement. For a brief moment, Riley thought Jo discovered his hiding place and was launching an all-out attack on him but that thought went away when he recognized the object. "FARGO!"

Fargo looked to his right and gaped in shock, Riley could understand why. Riley was dressed head to toe in woodland camouflage, his face paint was the same color too. Riley also had a large belt tied around his waist that kept him anchored to the tree. His rifle lay across his lap, the bolt pulled open so the rifle wouldn't discharge by accident. Fargo's shock wore off. "RILEY?!"

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING UP HERE?!" They both said at the same time.

Both attempted to answer the question at the same time then stopped. Fargo, being the most generous, let Riley go first. "You go."

"I'm up here having some fun with Lupo."

"Oh." Fargo said, trying to sound interested while not being terrified of heights. "Thanks for the distraction earlier."

"It wasn't for you."

"Oh." Fargo said, disappointed.

"I was going to step in when Parrish was showing you up again."

Fargo brightened up then quickly tied his chokehold on the tree limb. "You were?"

Riley nodded as he shifted in place. "I was going to shoot Parrish in the foot to shut him up."

"Nice!"

Riley chuckled. "I would've shot him in the throat if I didn't think it would kill him."

Fargo beamed. "By all means."

Riley's smile dropped. "Fargo, I was kidding." In truth, he wasn't.

"Oh." Fargo said for a third time.

"You alright over there, Doug? You hit that tree pretty hard."

Fargo nodded to the best of his ability. "Yeah. Thankfully it was in the way otherwise I would've kept going."

"Yeah, could've been worse. You could've dropped in the center of town."

The thought of Fargo dropping out of the sky and landing on a car or worse, landing in the street, terrified the young man. Fargo tightened his grip. "Yeah…" He said detachedly. A thought came to Fargo. "Jo's gonna come looking for me soon." He said, hoping Riley would take the hint.

He did. "Yeah. Better get going. I'm gonna find another tree." Riley unbuckled the belt. "I'll keep an eye on you, Doug." Riley slung the rifle across his back. "Do you need a hand down?"

Fargo shook his head. "No. Jo's not gonna believe I got down on my own." He adjusted his position. "I'll wait."

Riley sighed, he knew he couldn't tell Fargo otherwise. "Okay. Just hold onto that limb."

Fargo nodded. "Good idea."

Fargo watched in silence as Riley descended the tree then took off through the foliage. Five minutes later, Jo and the rest of Group Bravo came stomping through the brush. Fargo waved his arm and called out. "Hey! Up here!"

Claudia quickly closed the door to her rental car and jogged over to the main training area. Jo must have spotted her and was making her way over to her. Claudia prepared herself for the worst. "Hey, Jo. What's going on?"

Jo glared at Claudia with a look that she recognized from Artie as a 'this is your fault' look. "Your boyfriend is out of control."

She couldn't help it. She tried but it was fruitless. It was in her nature and it was her defense mechanism. "What? Again?" From the hard look Jo gave her, Claudia clearly knew that she was one foot away from stepping over the line. "Sorry." She said meekly. She looked around the area but didn't see Riley. "Where is he?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Jo deadpanned.

Claudia turned back to Jo. "What? You think I know where he is?"

Jo's glare became sharper if possible. "I know he's here. I figured you'd share a little insight."

Claudia shook her head. "No idea."

"None?"

"If I did, I'd tell you."

Jo folded her arms across her chest. "Really?"

Claudia nodded. "Yep." Claudia shifted her weight. "So, what'd he do anyway?"

Jo held up a baseball cap to her. "This."

Claudia blinked. "He gave you a hat?" Jo opened her mouth to snap at her but Claudia quickly apologized. "Sorry. Sorry. What did he do to your hat?"

Jo stuck her finger through the top of the hat to illustrate her point. "He shot my hat out of my hand."

"Why would he do that?"

"He's your boyfriend!" Jo quickly snapped. She calmed down. "He told me to take off the hat so he could recognize me then BAM! He shot a hole through my hat." Jo slipped the hat onto her head. "As if I didn't have enough problems." She muttered.

"What kind of problems?"

"I've got a guy who is coming to ALL of my training sessions despite the fact that he's not going into space, I've got the director of GD here but his phone keeps ringing off the hook, I've got balls flying into the air," Off Claudia's raised eyebrows. "not those kind of balls, and to top it off: I've got an insane sniper running around in MY training area! So, as you can see, I've got a laundry list of problems and VERY little time to fix them."

Both women jumped at the sound of muffled PFFT! Not a second later, the punching bag dropped to the ground as the chain holding it up snapped. Zane stood in front of the bag, fists raised. He looked around. "Did I do that?"

Jo ground her teeth together. "HE'S BACK!"

"CORRECTION! I'M HERE!" A voice called from seemingly nowhere.

Jo finally snapped. "WHERE ARE YOU, THOMAS?!"

"The last place you'd ever expect."

Jo ripped her hat off her head and threw it to the ground. "DAMN IT! NO MORE GAMES!"

"Riley!" Claudia called out, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Claudia?"

"Yeah, it's me. Jo called after you shot her hat. Come on, cut it out. She needs to train these guys."

There was a pause as Riley thought it over. "Alright. I'll stop. Under one condition."

"What?"

"I'd like to help Lupo out with the training."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"From my position, I can arrange that!"

Jo grounded her teeth together then sighed. "Fine."

"Alright. Coming down."

Jo shook her head. "Down? The hell does he mean 'down'?" Jo looked past Claudia and groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

Claudia turned to look where Jo was looking and almost gasped in surprise as the tree not ten feet away from them came alive. Claudia focused her eyes and recognized Riley sitting on the lowest branch to the ground. He opened the bolt on the rifle he had and swung it across his back. He climbed down from the tree and approached them in his camouflage. "So, where do we start?"

Riley, now clad in his camouflage pants and black T shirt, stood in front of Group Bravo. He looked at Jo who was standing to his left. "So, what's on the agenda?"

Jo turned to him. "I'm going to take half of Group Bravo and take them for a run. You take the other half and go do jumping jacks."

Riley nodded. "Will do." He waited as Jo divided the group up. He looked over his group. "Okay. All of you, on me." He turned and walked over to another part of the training area. He turned back to his group. "Okay. Contrary to what Lupo was probably going to do, you all are going to do as many jumping jacks as you can before you get tired. Count how many you do as you do them. Then you can take a five break then we'll do it all over again. Okay? Ready and go."

Parrish did five jumping jacks then stopped. "I'm finished, Sergeant."

Riley walked to Parrish slowly. "Very good, Parrish. You can sit this out."

The rest of the group groaned as Parrish proudly beamed. Fargo threw Parrish death glares. Riley reached Parrish and punched him in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. Parrish let out a raspy gasp then fell to the floor. Riley addressed the rest of the group who stood there stunned. "Finish out your set. Whoever does the most jumping jacks, Parrish here will do three times as many when you all are finished."

Claudia got back to town just as Allison called her. "Hey, Allison. What's up?"

"Hi Claudia, I hate to do this but could you watch Jenna while I'm out?"

Claudia beamed. "No problem."

"Thank you so much."

"No biggie, she's a sweetheart." Claudia turned the car around and drove back to Carter's house. She got there a few minutes later and SARAH let her in. "Thanks, SARAH."

Allison came downstairs, fixing her earrings. "Thanks again, Claudia. I'm hoping I'm not bothering you."

Claudia gave her a dismissive wave. "No problem. Truth is, I've got nothing to do here."

Allison smiled. "I should be two hours. Maybe a little longer."

Claudia nodded. "Okay. How's Carter's bank robbery going?"

Allison sighed heavily. "Apparently someone stole the _entire_ bank."

Claudia blinked several times. "The entire bank? How?"

Allison shook her head. "I don't know. But I'm sure Carter will figure it out. He always does."

Claudia nodded. "Well, if you see him, tell him I said good luck."

Allison stopped at the door. "I will and thanks again."

The door closed behind Allison and Claudia turned to Jenna who was sitting on the couch. "So, whatcha wanna do?"

An hour or so later while Claudia and Jenna were deeply involved in a puzzle, the outer door opened and a young man walked in. "Who are you?" He asked as he caught sight of Claudia and Jenna.

Claudia looked up as Jenna continued trying to jam two pieces together. "I'm Claudia. Allison asked me to watch Jenna. You're Kevin?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you."

"Whatever." He stalked upstairs and Claudia heard a door slam shut moments later.

"Asshole." Claudia muttered quietly.

"Asshole!" Jenna happily not too quietly.

Claudia groaned. "Oh,"

"Shit." Riley muttered as he watched the punching bag and the metal bars holding it up float away. He glanced over at Jo. "I've heard of lightweight material but this is ridiculous." He looked over the group. "What do we do?"

Jo shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that training is canceled till further notice."

Riley nodded. "Right. Before we all float away."

The drive to GD took a little awhile as one of the buses they used to get the groups out there had floated away. Riley and Jo entered Fargo's office just Henry was helping a wild eyed Carter up off the ground.

Dr. Marten was there and she was as red as her hair in embarrassment. "Sorry. Didn't know you'd turn it on." Carter grabbed a briefcase of the counter and turned to Jo.

"Jo. Go put these all over town. Hurry." He sounded out of breath. He turned to Riley. "You. Come with me."

Carter led Riley up to the helipad where a Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion sat. Riley whistled. "Wow." He muttered.

Carter turned to him. "You can fly that, right?"

Riley glanced at him then back at the copter. "Yeah. Sure."

The two men quickly boarded the copter and Riley dropped into the pilot's seat. Riley adjusted his harness and started the large helicopter. As he waited for the copter to warm up, he noticed it. Riley glanced up and saw that the pad along with the building they were on was gone. "Carter?"

Carter came up to Riley and looked out the window. "Not good." He groaned.

Riley quickly started copter before they started to tilt and they flew off. Riley slipped on a headset and saw Carter do the same. Carter pointed to a floating building in the distance. "That's the bank."

"Right." Riley drawled as he piloted the copter towards the building.

Carter continued. "Henry says there's a roof access. Drop me on the roof."

Riley exhaled. "Okay. Don't blame me if you fall off."

Carter glared at him. "Well, thanks for that!" He yelled sarcastically.

Riley brought the helicopter over the bank and lowered the back door. "Alright, should be right over."

Carter took off his headset and went to the back, he looked out the door. He had a three foot dropping height. "Why is it always heights?" He muttered to himself. Carter edged closer.

"Now or never, Carter!" Riley called from the front.

Carter glanced back then back down at the bank. "Easy for you to say." Carter jumped down, hit the roof hard and rolled towards one of the corners. The bank started to tilt from the added weight but Carter quickly rolled back into the middle of the roof. The bank straightened out.

Henry's voice came over Carter's earpiece. "Jack, be careful. The bank may be unstable."

Carter lay on his back, panting. "Noted! Unstable bank. What bank isn't?" Carter got to his feet and went into the bank through the roof door. "Hope there's no line!"

Riley moved the helicopter away from the bank and banked it around. He stayed close by incase Carter needed a quick extraction. Riley watched in an odd sort of amusement as he watched various objects float past him. He wished Claudia was here to see this. _Claudia. Hope she's inside._ Riley thought. He fished his Farnsworth out of his leg pocket on his camo pants. Riley placed his Farnsworth on his lap and opened it, he flicked the switch just before dodging a floating car. Claudia's Farnsworth buzzed twice before she picked it up.

"Riley! Where are you? I can't get ahold of Allison!" Claudia said desperately as she shifted her grip on Jenna.

"I'm…uh…flying."

Claudia stopped pacing. "Flying?"

Riley nodded. "Sorry if I sound distracted, it's just…WHOA!" Riley pushed the control stick down and the helicopter ducked under a statue. Riley corrected himself and straightened out the copter. "Was that Neptune?"

"Riley? Are you alright?"

"Peachy. Almost had a head collision with King Neptune." Riley paused. "Don't ask. What's going on down there?"

"That's just it. I can't get ahold of Allison and I'm getting worried."

"Right. Listen, just stay inside. A lot of stuff is floating around out here, don't wanna be out when it all comes back down."

"Okay. Have you seen Carter?"

"Yeah. I just…Hold on." Riley went around a lamp post. "Sorry. I just dropped him at the bank."

"Carter needs a helicopter to get to the bank?" Kevin asked as he took Jenna from Claudia.

"Considering that it is floating in the air, yes." Riley paused as he saw the bank in the distance stop ascending then slowly start to drift back to the ground. "Claudia, good news. The bank's coming down." Then the bank started picking up speed. "Really down. Gonna have to call you back!" He flicked the Farnsworth closed and tossed it onto the seat next to him. Riley tapped his earpiece, before he had a chance to speak, Carter's screams ripped through the earpiece.

"HELP! HENRY! RILEY! SOMEBODY!"

"Oh dear." Riley muttered. "Carter! Carter, are you alright?!"

Carter's high pitched screams stopped. "Riley! Get me outta here!"

"Roger!" Riley switched frequencies. "Fargo! What's going on?!"

"We're working on it!" was his reply.

Riley circled the bank, feeling helpless. He watched the bank continue to drop like a rock. He listened as Henry and Fargo relayed instructions to Carter to open some kind of device and power it up with the anti-matter. Riley hoped that whatever Carter was doing, he was doing it quickly. "Come on, Carter." Riley said quietly. The bank was fast approaching the ground. Suddenly, the bank stopped moving then dropped gently to the ground. Riley could hear Carter impact the ground through his headset. Riley circled the helicopter around and could see Jo's car approach. Carter exited the bank. Riley breathed a sigh of relief. Riley flew the copter low and buzzed them, he angled the copter back towards Global.

Riley and Claudia walked arm in arm towards Café Diem that night. They spotted Fargo near the entrance, carrying a tablet and a small box with him. Claudia leaned in close to Riley. "He probably wants your autograph." She said with a smile.

Riley bumped her with his elbow. "Be nice." He muttered as they came up to Fargo. "Fargo. How goes the cleanup?"

Fargo looked up from his tablet. "Great. I heard they just got the bank back where it belongs."

"That is great." Claudia stated. Riley merely nodded.

Fargo smiled. "So, you two hitting the road?" He noticed they were wearing their biker jackets.

"Yeah. We're just gonna grab a bite for the road and we'll be off." Riley said as he slipped on his gloves.

"It was great seeing you again, Doug." Claudia said with a hug.

Fargo beamed. "It was great seeing again too, Claudia. Hopefully we can see each other again soon."

Riley chuckled. "Hopefully not too soon." Riley offered a handshake to Fargo who accepted it. "It was very dangerous meeting you, Fargo. Take care of yourself."

Fargo nodded. "You too." He glanced inside and sighed.

Riley looked where Fargo was looking. Dr. Parrish was sitting with Dr. Marten and although they couldn't hear him, they all knew that Parrish was talking her ear off. Riley looked back at Fargo who was looking at the ground. He nudged Fargo. "Douglas. Most women like men that take charge of things. Go in there and show him who's boss."

Fargo looked from Riley to Parrish back to Riley. "Yeah?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah."

Fargo's grin widened. He slapped Riley's arm. "Alright! Here I go!" He opened the door and walked in confidently. The young couple watched him walk up to Parrish's table and start talking to him. Riley and Claudia entered the café and walked up to the counter and placed their orders. As they waited for their food, they listened as Fargo lay down the law to Parrish. Riley felt a pang of brotherly pride as Fargo laid into Parrish about doing his duty.

"Riley?" Claudia's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Ready to go?"

Riley looked around the room, at all the people that he had met in the last two days. "Yeah. Ready to go." They exited the café and walked to Riley's bike. He straddled the bike and started the engine, he felt Claudia slid on and felt the warmth of her body against his back. Riley revved the engine and the two took off into the night.

**There! Never thought I'd finish this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can update quickly. **


	8. Disaster Date

Disaster Date

Summary: Dr. Calder takes Artie up on his invitation for a dinner date. Unfortunately for Artie, Vanessa invites Claudia and Riley along for a double date. What could go wrong?

Artie grumbled to himself as he pushed open the door to the Warehouse office. As he did, he could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the other side. Dr. Vanessa Calder and Artie's protégé Claudia Donovan sat at a table, sipping coffee and chuckling to each other. Claudia was trying to hold onto her mug while listening to something Vanessa was talking about.

"…So, needless to say, I managed to remove the thorns and I agreed to go out with him."

Claudia grinned as she sipped from her mug then set it down. "So, that's how you old timers asked for dates? Climbing trees and falling in rose bushes?" She shook her head. "Wow."

"Yeah, poor Hugo. What's worse is, he found the wrong window first!"

"Oh no. Whose did he go into?"

"Jack Secord!"

Claudia and Vanessa erupted into a fit of giggles. Claudia tried to get a question out but it took several minutes. "Then what happened?"

"Well, Jack and Hugo started yelling at each other. Jack was demanding to know what Hugo was doing in his room while Hugo was demanding why Jack was in my room. Hugo figured it out and went to my room. And well you know the rest."

At that moment, Riley came downstairs with a cup of coffee for himself. Claudia turned to him. "Riley, would you climb a tree and tell me you love me?"

Riley stared at her for a moment. "How tall is the tree?"

"The one outside Leena's."

Riley thought about it for a minute. "So, you want me to climb a tree and tell you that I love you even though I've already done the 'I love you' part?"

"Yep." Claudia said with a smile.

Riley shook his head and took a sip of coffee. "You're weird."

They heard a rustle behind them and turned to see Artie still in the doorway. "Artie." Vanessa said with a soft smile.

Artie gulped quietly. "Vanessa. How are you? What brings you by?" Artie walked over to his desk and set his briefcase down.

"I've come to take you up on that date."

"Date?" Artie said with a half turn.

"Don't tell me you forgot, Artie. Remember? Salt Lake? Artifact turning people to clay?"

"Yes, yes. I remember. How could I forget?"

"Maybe the fact that you just did." Claudia quipped before taking a swig of coffee.

Artie glared at her and he opened his mouth to tell her to get to work when Vanessa interrupted. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight."

"Tonight?"

Vanessa nodded. "Tonight."

Artie opened his mouth and was ready to give Vanessa an excuse, something to the effect of he had so much work and back logged cases when Claudia glared at him with a look that said 'I'd love to hear the excuse for this one.' Artie sighed. "Tonight sounds wonderful. What…um…what time?"

"How does six o'clock sound?"

Artie smiled. "Six sounds good."

Vanessa smiled. "Great." She turned to Claudia and Riley. "I hope wherever we go there'll be an early bird special for us old folks." Vanessa paused. "They still do that, right?"

Claudia and Riley smiled.

Artie looked from Vanessa to Riley to Claudia then back to Vanessa. "What do you mean, we?"

"Well, I asked if Claudia and Riley were doing anything tonight and they said no so I asked if they wanted to come along. A double date, if you will."

All of the blood drained from Artie's face. The fact that the woman he loved had invited his protégé that annoyed him on a daily basis and her boyfriend to dinner as well was enough to almost make him faint.

"You okay there, Art?" Riley asked in a concerned yet humorous tone.

Artie gulped. "Fine. That's fine." Artie turned away from the group. "Oh, boy." He said quietly.

**Roll Title and Credits.**

Arthur Nielson was nervous. He cleaned the lenses of his glasses in a hope to ease some of his stress but it wasn't working. Artie looked himself over in the mirror. He was pleased with his ensemble. A dark brown turtleneck, black dress pants and a polished pair of black dress shoes. Artie checked his watch, ten to six. Artie grabbed his bottle of aftershave and slathered some on his neck. He grabbed his jacket that Claudia got him for Christmas and slipped it on. Artie left his room and descended the stairs to the Warehouse office. Vanessa was already waiting, her purse slung over her shoulder. Artie stopped on the last stair and took in the sight of her.

Vanessa wore a simple dark blue dress that complimented her eyes. She wore a pair of black leather knee length boots as well. She smiled at Artie. "What?"

Artie shook his head as if to clear it. "Nothing. You look amazing."

Vanessa beamed. "Thank you. You look good too."

The inner Warehouse door opened, Claudia and Riley stepped through. Claudia wore a black sweater and a maroon red skirt, she wore black leggings and a pair of ballerina flats. Riley wore a loose black button up short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of black dress boots. He shaved the stubble off, leaving just the goatee. "We ready to go?" Riley asked as he adjusted his watch.

Vanessa nodded. "I am if Artie is."

Artie looked from Vanessa to Claudia then to Riley. "Yeah. Ready to go."

"Great!" Claudia said. "Where are we going?"

Vanessa looked at Artie. "Any suggestions, Artie?"

Riley and Claudia could tell from the blank stare on Artie's face that he didn't have any idea where they should go.

"Mexican?" Vanessa offered.

"Mmm, tacos." Claudia said.

Riley shook his head. "I don't do mexican."

Claudia turned to him. "Why not?"

"Well, let's just say you wouldn't want to be locked in an enclosed room with me that has no windows afterwards."

"Ah! Okay. Pizza?"

It was Artie's turn to butt in. "I don't like pizza."

"How come?" Vanessa asked.

"Same effect."

"Oh." Vanessa said sympathetically

"So, pizza and mexican are out." Claudia said. "What else is there?"

"Italian?" Vanessa offered.

Riley nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Claudia smiled. "Same here. Artie?"

Artie nodded but didn't say anything.

Vanessa and Artie got into Artie's car while Riley and Claudia got into Steve's Prius who left it at the Warehouse while he visited his folks. Riley grumbled as he slid into the driver's seat. "Goddamn clown car." Claudia turned to him and giggled. The top of Riley's head was pressed against the roof of the car. Riley tried to adjust the seat but that proved fruitless. He sighed. "I hate this car."

Claudia rubbed his arm. "It's just for tonight."

Riley nodded. "You're driving back."

"Why?" Secretly, Claudia was glad that she would be driving back. She wanted to drive Steve's car ever since he got to the Warehouse.

"You're little. You can reach the pedals without having your knees in your ears."

Claudia giggled. "Fine. Since you're such a grouch."

Riley started the car. "I wouldn't be a grouch if I didn't have to fold myself in half just to get into a car."

The rest of the drive was a quiet one. They stopped in front of a nice looking Italian restaurant. The hostess was a young girl that looked a few years older than Riley. "Hello, welcome to De Franchesco's. How many in your party?"

Artie glanced over at Claudia and Riley. "Two."

"Hey!" Riley and Claudia said at the same time.

Vanessa smiled at the younger couple. She turned to the hostess. "Four."

The hostess smiled again and led them into the restaurant, she led them over to a booth in the back of the restaurant. "Will this be alright?"

Vanessa nodded. "This'll be fine."

The hostess laid out the menus. "Your server is Martin. Enjoy your meal."

Vanessa and Claudia slid in next to each other, Claudia on the edge. Artie slid onto the bench and sat across from Vanessa. Vanessa smiled at Artie as she tucked her purse in between the wall of the booth and her hip. "This is nice."

"It'd probably be nicer if it was a little less crowded."

Vanessa looked around the room, she spotted two other couples having dinner. Other than them, the place was practically empty. "Seems pretty empty to me, Artie."

Artie didn't say anything, he nodded his head to his left and gestured with his eyes. Vanessa noticed that Riley and Claudia were talking very animatedly about some movie. Vanessa smiled and shook her head at Artie. Artie picked up his menu and started going through it like was going to find some secret clue hidden in it. "What are you getting?" He asked, not looking up from his menu.

Vanessa clucked her tongue. "I'm thinking either the chicken salad or the salmon. What about you?"

Artie closed his menu. "Fish and chips."

The waiter came over at that moment. "Welcome, I am Martin, how may I serve you?" Martin paused. "Oh, are we having a family night out?"

Claudia snorted loudly, Vanessa and Riley blushed and Artie looked like he was going to murder the waiter. "No. We're not." Artie said shortly.

"I apologize. My mistake."

Everyone consulted the menu and agreed on calamari for an appetizer. The waiter nodded and jotted down the order. "And to drink?" Everyone made their drink order. Riley was still looking at the menu for what he wanted, he spoke up without looking from the menu. "Scotch."

Claudia giggled. "Yeah you are."

Riley rolled his eyes at her. "Scotch whisky if you have it, if not then a soda."

Martin nodded and scribbled the drink orders down. "Your appetizer will be up shortly." With that, he turned and left.

Vanessa turned to Artie, folding her hands on the table. "So, Artie, how are things at work?"

Artie knew what she meant, he too was careful about talking about the Warehouse. "Things are fine. No new developments. I can't speak for my _coworkers._" He said with a sideways glance at Claudia and Riley who were animatedly talking about possibly the same movie as before.

Vanessa smiled in earnest. "Well, they're young, Artie. You were young once too."

Artie grunted. "The amount of trouble those two get into is unbelievable."

"Hello? We are sitting right here, you know?" Claudia said.

"Don't remind me." Artie said with a sigh.

The waiter came back with the drinks and the calamari. "Are we ready to order?"

Vanessa decided on the salmon and Artie got his fish and chips. Artie didn't hear what Claudia and Riley ordered as he turned to Vanessa and smiled slightly. Vanessa returned the smile. The waiter scribbled down the order and left.

Vanessa took a sip of her wine and looked around, the restaurant was almost empty. She decided it was safe enough. "So, Artie. Since these two get into so much trouble. Why don't you tell me some stories?"

Artie was about to speak when the waiter came back suddenly with Claudia's salad. "Well, I don't think it would be safe if we started"

"Aw come on, Artie! It's like Dracula's tomb in here. I think Vanessa would like to hear some stories." Claudia said, butting in and stabbing her chicken salad with her fork to empathize her point.

Artie sighed. "Fine." He racked his brain to find a good story. "There was the time they found the original mistletoe. I had to hose them down with neutralizer."

Vanessa giggled at the thought of Artie blasting Claudia and Riley with a fire hose full of neutralizer. "Go on."

Artie tapped the table. "Let's see. Cleopatra's bed, anyone who laid on it fell madly in love. Again, had to use neutralizer."

Vanessa conjured up an image of Claudia and Riley lying on Cleopatra's bed then getting a bucket of neutralizer dumped on them. She giggled a little harder this time.

"Claudia put on what was left of the Mata Hari's stockings, any man who touches them becomes hopeless in love with the woman wearing them."

Riley butted in. "You may be starting to notice a pattern here." He said with a grin.

Artie continued after glaring at Riley. "Riley took the Honjo Masamune sword, which makes you turn invisible and well, I'd rather not go into that one."

Riley just winked at Claudia who blushed deeply.

"Any other good ones?" Vanessa said with a knowing smile.

Before Artie could speak, his Farnsworth buzzed. Artie closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. No, it just isn't possible." He said quietly. He fished his Farnsworth out of his pocket.

Claudia glared at him. "Dude, you left your cell on?"

Artie returned the glare. "I brought it in case of emergencies." He said shortly.

"You're on a date!" Claudia snapped back.

Artie opened the Farnsworth and Leena's face appeared. "Yes, Leena?"

"Artie, I know you're out with Vanessa right now"

"And Claudia and Riley!" Claudia yelled into the mouthpiece.

Artie watched Leena's eyes widen before she continued. "We got a ping."

Artie and Vanessa entered the Warehouse office and saw that Myka and Pete were there too. Myka and Pete caught sight of Artie and Vanessa.

"Artie, we didn't know you were on a date." Myka said embarrassed.

"Yeah, but Artie, looking good!" Pete said with a snap of his fingers.

Artie glared at Pete who turned away from his 'death glare'. "What do we have?"

"A ruined date for one thing!" Claudia shouted as she dragged Riley by his hand through the door. "I didn't get to finish my salad!"

Riley scoffed. "Speak for yourself, I didn't get my scotch."

Myka arched an eyebrow at this recent development. "Artie. You took Riley and Claudia with you?" She asked with an amused tone.

"Excuse me!" Artie shouted. "We have a ping! Meaning!" He calmed down. "We have an emergency. Right, Leena?"

Leena, still at the computer, wrung her hands and bit her lip. "Well…."

Artie moved closer, his eyes like daggers. "Right, Leena?" His tone slightly threatening.

Leena spoke rapidly. "Well, you were on a date with Vanessa and I was gonna send Pete and Myka to go get it but you insisted that you would come back."

WHACK!

Claudia's arm swung out and hit Artie's arm. "YOU DRAGGED US OUT OF DINNER REGARDLESS?!"

Riley took a few steps back from his girlfriend, she needed to vent and he didn't want to be in the way. He glanced over at Vanessa who didn't know what to make of the situation.

Vanessa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Okay!" Everyone stopped what they were doing. She smiled and clasped her hands together. "Pete and Myka will go retrieve the artifact." The two agents nodded and gathered their coats. "Artie and I will go back to dinner although now we'll have to find another place since we ran out of the last one in a hurry." Claudia shot Artie a death glare. "Riley, Claudia. Would you like to join us again?"

Riley thought Claudia would say no but was surprised when she said 'yes'. Riley bit back a groan, knowing that he would have to drive Steve's clown car again. Instead, he tried to think about where they would go this time. "Any ideas where?"

Claudia glared at Artie. "Any thoughts?" She said to him, bitterly.

Artie shifted uncomfortably, he glanced at Vanessa with a helpless look. Vanessa took it from there. "Italian again? A different restaurant?"

"Chinese?" Riley offered.

"Thai?" Claudia added.

Vanessa smiled. "How about Greek?"

Riley and Claudia glanced at each other. "Sure." They both said at the same time. The two couples exited the Warehouse. Artie and Vanessa got back in his car, Claudia got into Steve's Prius. Riley stopped at the door and sighed.

"I must be crazy." He muttered.

Claudia leaned across the seats and stared up at him through the open window. "If you've put up with me for this long, yes."

The Greek restaurant, which was on the other side of town from the Italian place, named Zeus' Palace and had a five minute waiting period when the Warehouse staff arrived. They were seated and told their waiter would be with them soon.

A young woman that looked to be the same age as Riley came over and produced a pad of paper. "Hello, I'm Jessica. I'll be your waitress tonight."

Claudia looked up from her menu and her eyes widened. Jessica looked better suited to be working at Hooters. She glanced across the table at her boyfriend and he obviously noticed too. Artie and Vanessa placed their drink orders, oblivious to their well-endowed waitress. Claudia ordered a Sprite but Jessica didn't seem to notice.

"And for you, handsome?" Jessica asked, leaning closer to Riley.

Riley looked up at Jessica then across the table at Claudia who was fuming at him. "Um…just a soda for me."

Jessica jotted it down. "Be right back with your drinks." Then she winked at Riley before she left.

Claudia watched Jessica leave then swiveled her gaze towards Riley who was trying to look as innocent as he could. "What?" He asked.

Claudia crossed her arms. "You know what."

"It's my fault that our waitress has a giant rack?"

"You were looking!"

"It was kinda hard not to when she kept shoving them in my face!"

"Don't look when she comes back."

"I'll try."

"You better."

Jessica came back with their drinks. Riley cupped the side of his face so Jessica was obstructed from his view. Jessica leaned across the table to hand Artie and Vanessa their drinks, purposely crossing Riley's line of sight. She set Riley's drink down in front of him and winked again. "Have we decided what we're having?"

"You forgot my Sprite." Claudia said but she was ignored.

Artie and Vanessa placed their orders, Riley glanced at his menu and placed his. Jessica jotted it down. "Excellent choice, sir."

Claudia was about to place her order when Jessica walked away. She turned to Riley who was burning a hole in the table with his eyes. "Riley, you're my witness. It was justifiable homicide."

"Steady, darlin." Riley reached across the table and patted Claudia's hand.

"If she hits on you again, I'll beat the crap out of her."

Riley shook his head. "Just Tesla her."

"Oh, no. I want her to remember it."

Riley had no doubt that Claudia could hold her own in a fight against another woman, he had been teaching various moves that he learned at boot camp. But he didn't want her to cause a scene. "Okay. If she does, just don't go crazy."

"No promises."

Riley lifted his drink and immediately set it back down so Claudia wouldn't see the name and phone number written on the napkin.

Jessica came back with everyone's order except Claudia's. "Enjoy your meal." She blew a not so discreet kiss to Riley which was the final straw for Claudia.

Claudia pulled her Tesla from her purse, turned the dial down to the lowest setting and jammed the barrel against the back of Jessica's left kneecap and fired. Jessica let a out a shrill yelp as her leg buckled from the electricity and she fell against the table. Artie grabbed his food as the table shifted while Vanessa scooped up her glass of wine and took a sip. Riley made no move to catch Jessica because he was afraid Claudia would zap him too.

When Jessica awoke, she was greeted by three people. The people whom she had been serving had left. As it turns out, the Tesla didn't knock her out, the table did. The three people before Jessica had a lot of questions for her. The person furthest to her left was the manager who had gotten several reports along with the woman who had been at the now empty table about Jessica coming on to various male customers, notably ones who were dining with their significant other. The other two people were police officers that had been called about Jessica's sexual behavior.

Riley bit the inside of cheek as he turned a corner in Steve's car. He glanced over at Claudia who had her arms folded across her chest and was glaring out the windshield. "So, where we going next?"

"Shut up."

Riley knew better than to push Claudia's buttons. Well, from here on, he knew better. "I was thinking Chippendale's."

"Shut up." Claudia growled.

"Maybe we could get one of the waiters to dance on your lap."

Artie watched from behind Steve's car as it suddenly lurched to the left side of the road before correcting itself. Vanessa glanced over at Artie. "What just happened?"

Artie shook his head. "I'm not sure I want to know." He glanced over at Vanessa. "Vanessa…I'm sorry about tonight."

Vanessa was shaking and had a hand over her mouth, Artie thought she was crying until he heard muffled laughter. "HA! This is the…." She paused to take a breath. "most fun I've had in years!"

Artie blinked as he slowed to a stop at a red light. "What?" He asked confusedly.

Vanessa exhaled several times and slowed her breathing. Which didn't help. She snorted and started laughing again. "Artie, this is…." Large inhale." the best date I've ever been on."

Artie blinked and gave a small smile. "You mean that?"

Vanessa nodded. "Oh, Artie."

"Vanessa." The two leaned across the center console and hugged.

Vanessa nestled her head in his shoulder. "I can't wait to see what you do for our second date." It was a good thing Vanessa didn't see Artie's face otherwise she would be concerned about the lack of color now apparent.

End of Chapter.

A/N: I tried to think of more situations for them to get into but I was tapped out at the end of the Greek encounter. I hope it was good enough for you guys. You know what to do and where to do it.


	9. Wrong Channel

Wrong Channel

Summary: Now that the series is over, what else is on?

**A/N: For CLMScagliotti who won't shut the hell up. Thank you**.

_Claudia touched the surface of the stone table and smiled as she heard her friends' voices again._

_Fade to black and the credits begin to roll._

"That was the WORST thing I've ever watched!"

"I didn't think it wasn't that bad. Aside from the fact I'm not in it."

"Sure. Gotta make it about you." Claudia Donovan scoffed as she turned to her boyfriend. She set the bowl of popcorn she had off to the side, she had her legs propped up on Riley's lap. "And also, what the HELL was I wearing?!"

Riley grinned impishly. "I liked it."

"You would." Claudia glared at him.

Riley smiled before taking a sip from his water. He pulled Claudia into his lap. "Aw, come on, darlin. You know I only have eyes for you."

Claudia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd just like to hear it every once and awhile."

Riley scooped up the remote. "Wanna watch something else?"

Claudia smirked. "Sure. Anything in mind?"

Riley pointed the remote at the artifact, Philo Farnsworth's first Television, among his other projects which are utilized by the Warehouse. The artifact in question didn't have normal television shows on it.

It showed alternate realities.

"Think that one about the meth dealing school teacher is on?"

Claudia back off Riley's lap, leaving her legs resting on him. "I think he died."

"Aw, shite. I was looking forward to seeing if he got out of that mess."

"Sorry. And we're not watching that one you like."

"Which one?"

"The one with the detective in New York." Claudia snapped her fingers, trying to remember it. "You know, him and that Asian woman solving crimes."

Riley huffed. "I like that one." He stated glumly. "How about the channel where the planet got attacked by aliens?"

"Which one? There's two now."

"What's the second one about?" Riley asked, flipping through the 'channels'.

"There's the one set in St. Louis and the other is in Boston."

"Which one is the new one?"

"St. Louis."

"What about the one we watched awhile ago, the people in space?"

"The one where they're relocating to a new planet? With the 30 plus ships. Riley, I haven't seen that one for awhile. I think it stopped showing completely."

"Missed that one too." Riley continued flipping through the 'channels'. "How about the one with the blue box?"

"Oh, and the alien doctor guy? That one was good. Haven't seen that one for a while though."

"Think it's on?"

Claudia shook her head. "I haven't seen it. And I've been looking for it on here."

Riley nudged the popcorn bowl. "Want a refill?"

"Sure." Claudia lifted her legs and Riley got up. He went over to a table that had Howard Carter's Coffee Pot on it and grabbed it. He closed his eyes and wished. The pot began to whistle loudly then suddenly stopped. He opened the pot and poured freshly popped popcorn into the bowl. "Cheers, mate." He said to the pot. "And thanks for not burning it again." He closed the lid. Riley ambled back over to the couch, Claudia lifted her legs and Riley slid back into his spot on the loveseat. Claudia lowered her legs back onto Riley's lap as she continued flipping the channels.

"Can't believe I'm going to say this but I don't think anything's on."

Riley fed himself a handful of popcorn. "Really? That's never happened before." He promptly spit out the popcorn. "Ah, ya bastard!" He cast a hard look at the coffee pot sitting 'innocently' on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"Popcorn's way too salty." He spit a kernel out of his mouth. "Tin bastard." Riley picked up the popcorn bowl and set it off to the side. Claudia removed her legs from his lap, she turned her body and sat next to Riley, she rested her head on his left shoulder.

"Here." She handed him the remote. "You find something."

Riley looked down at the remote before setting it down on the armrest. "How about we start our own adventure?"

Claudia smiled. "Really?"

Riley put his arm around her, Claudia snuggled closer to him. "Yeah. Not right now, though. Let's just enjoy this."

Claudia closed her eyes. "Sure. Sounds good."

Riley turned off the artifact.

End of Chapter 9.

**A/N: I know, not much but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Hopefully I'll have a better chapter posted this week**.


End file.
